Who Are You
by ArishimaByun
Summary: Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takkan pernah bisa menggantikanmu/yohoo! ini begitu menggiurkan Yeolli! Belikan aku 3 cup/ jumlah ice cream itu selalu terlihat awet sejak kepergiannya/aku mencintaimu Baixian/chanyeol masih terpaku ditempat. ia bukan orang yang percaya mistik bahwa itu adalah arwahnya/ wajah mungil itu, mata indah itu, dan senyuman manis itu.../Baekhyun-ah/
1. Chapter 1

**~_~ Presented by Arishima Byun~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Wh** **o Are You**

 **Prologue**

Author: **ArishimaByun**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan

Genre: school-life, crime, romance.

Support casts: Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, dll.

Rate: T+

Summary:

Milyaran _orang sesempurna apapun takkan pernah bisa menggantikanmu…_

 _._

 _._

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Koper putih itu diletakkannya dengan asal. Membuat suara berdebum keras di ruangan lenggang dengan orang-orang yang sibuk mendorong koper disana-sini. Cukup membuat beberapa perhatian pengunjung bandara tertarik olehnya. Bukannya meminta maaf setidaknya pada nenek-nenek yang sedang mengurut dada karena ulahnya, namja mungil itu malah mendudukkan dirinya disamping nenek-nenek itu dengan kasar. Ia mendengus beberapa kali lalu mengacak-acak rambut magentanya yang terlihat mencolok.

Hazle coklatnya ia bawa mengeliling pada bangunan luas dengan ornamen-ornament khas yang terlihat disetiap penjuru langit-langit bangunan. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak. Lantas sekilas ia tersenyum manis.

 _Aku pulang_

Entah perasaannya saja atau keadaan yang membuatnya begini. Ia merasa keputusannya pulang ke tempat kelahirannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Kejadiaan setahun yang lalu tentu tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja meski ingin. Ia takut kepindahannya kali ini membuat semuanya bertambah runyam. Tapi ia sudah berjanji. Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusannya akan membuat _'nya'_ senang.

Hah~

Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia sendiri bingung dimana menemukan seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang berparas tampan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Juga alasan kenapa ia membanting kopernya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia sudah lelah mengitari bandara Incheon yang luasnya tiada tara ini demi menemukan pangerannya itu.

"HEUH! Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang! Tepat waktu apanya huh?" jari-jari lentiknya merogoh benda persegi panjang dari mantelnya. Menyalakan kamera depan lalu memeriksa penampilannya dilayar ponsel. Ia berjengit ngeri saat melihat rambut keren yang selalu dipuji-sendiri- itu terlihat seperti habis ditarik ratusan fans yeojanya. Oke lupakan namja ini terlalu narsis. Dan ia bukan selebriti. Meskipun kenyataannya ia memiliki fans club sendiri saat di China.

Rambut magentanya kini terlihat lebih rapih dan keren dibanding sebelumnya. Kini jemari lentiknya mengusap-usap hidung mancungnyanya yang sedikit mengkilat. Saat tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti melihat bayangan lain selain dirinya dilayar ponsel. Tersenyum tampan tanpa dosa seperti biasa. Ia mendecak sebal lalu memajukan bibirnya-kebiasaannya saat sedng merajuk.

"kau terlambat 4 jam Kris" keluhnya menurunkan ponsel putih itu dari hadapannya. Lalu memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kris- namja yang ia cari- yang sedang duduk menyamping dikursi belakangnya. Dan memasang wajah flat imut andalannya.

"bohong! aku baru melihatmu keluar dari pintu 45 menit yang lalu baby" kris mengelus pipi namja yang lebih pendek darinya sayang.

"yach! Jadi kau sudah melihatku saat aku baru saja keluar dan kau mengacuhkanku? Dan kau membiarkanku mengelilingi bandara ini hanya untuk mencari hidung bodohmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku Kris?! Sungguh mereka tak bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya menapak!"

Namja mungil itu mengacungkan kedua kakinya-menunjukkannya pada Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat aksi merajuk kekasih cerewetnya ini. Sifat kekanakan khas anak sma. Tapi anehnya namja 24 tahun ini sanagt kecanduan menikmati aksi namja mungilnya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sengaja membuatnya marah. namja mungil ini akan terlihat beratus kali lebih manis jika ia sedang merajuk. Kris sangat menyukainya. Selama masih ia yang melakukannya.

"kris aku sedang marah" lapornya menjewer satu telinga namja tinggi itu. Kris meringis heboh berpura-pura sakit menerima tarikan kecil pada telingannya.

"baiklah aku minta maaf sayang~" rayunya mencubit hidung mungil si kecil.

"belikan aku eskrim dengan toping strawberry" ketusnya. Kris terkekeh.

"apapun untukmu baby" kini giliran namja mungil itu meringis saat kedua pipinya ditarik gemas oleh Kris. Ia meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas saat cubitan Kris terlepas dari pipinya. Malah terlihat seperti melakukan aegyo oleh kris.

"aku mencintaimu…

.

.

.

.

"baixian"

.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"nado"

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL HYUUUNGG!"

Namja yang tengah terpejam itu menutup erat telinga kesayangnya. Ia merutuki siapapun yang membuka pintu kamarnya seenak jidatnya lalu melompat-lompat dikasur king sizenya ini. membuat tubuh bongsornya terhentak-hentak tak mengenakkan. Tak tahukah semalaman ia berlatih renang? Yah~ semalaman. Sayangnya bukan berlatih seperti yang namja itu kilah. Seperti melampiaskan kegundahannya- semalaman dengan berenang di suhu yang nyaris minus.

"hyung hyung hyung! Bantu aku carikan ya! Hyung! Kau tega sekali padaku! Sudah tau aku sekelas denganmu nanti dan kau tak mau membantuku mencari persyaratan untuk besok!hyung jebal~" namja pengganggu-menurut chanyeol- menarik lengan chanyeol hingga tubuh tinggi itu terduduk dengan pasrahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mata bulatnya menatap namja berkulit seperti albino dengan malas.

"sehunni~ minta tolong Jongin saja~"

"maka dari itu hyung! Si bodoh itu mana bisa diandalkan. Jongin bahkan akan sampai disini 12 menit lagi"

"mwo?" oke. Ingatkan chanyeol untuk tak mengusir dua bocah menyebalkan yang terlalu lengket padanya ini. bahkan ia tak segan-segan mengusir jongin yang bahkan belum sampai dirumahnya.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG~~"

 _Bersyukurlah jongin! Kau panjang umur!._ Chanyeol membatin.

"maksudmu 12 detik sehun?" sindir chanyeol tentang waktu kedatangan jongin yang diperkirakan sehun. sehun nyengir. Chanyeol facepalm.

"apanya yang 12 detik?" jongin bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat chnayeol berhak mendapatkan 5 jempol karena kesabarannya.

"ishh! Jangan buat chanyeol hyung ngambek jongin!" omo oomo omo ! Lihat yang sedang berbicara disini.

"hyung! Aku kan hanya minta bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan persyaratan be-"

"kalian berdua! tunggu aku 30 menit lagi" potong chanyeol. Ini semua tak akan ada akhirnya. Daripada lumutan mendengar rajukan bocak-bocah tengil ini, lebih baik chanyeol menuruti permintaan bodoh kedua temannya itu. Setidaknya ia akan sedikit merasa terhibur.

Atau terganggu.

"maksudmu 30 detik hyung?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

…

"apa ada yang kalian perlukan lagi?" tanya chanyeol seraya menatap kedua namja kontras warna kulit itu datar. Kedua bocah ini masih saja anteng mengaduk aduk tempat beras swalayan. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan kedua temannya pada troli. Kurang baik apanya coba chanyeol ini?

"syut jangat berisik hyung nanti aku lupa berapa. Tuh kan! Berapa tadi?30?40?" jongin heboh sendiri. Sempat membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh risih kearahnya. Membuat chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan mengangguk minta maaf pada yangg lain.

"memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" chanyeol penasaran sendiri melihat kegiatan serius mereka. Chanyeol merangsek diantara keduanya. Sehun menjawab dengan santainya. Hingga ia melayangkan jitakan jitu pada kepala keduanya.

"menghitung 5000 butir beras"

JTUK!

"ambil saja 1 liter beras! Kalian ini mana mungkin panitia menghitung jumlah berapa banyak butir beras dari ratusan siswa baru? Ahyu~ kalian benar benar eoh!"

"iya juga ya? Aigo kau ini bodoh sekali hitam!"

"siapa yang kau sebut hitam? Dasar cadel!"

"mwo? Tidak! Aku sudah normal!"

"ani! Bla blab la…

Chanyeol sudah menduga. Menemani kedua orang ini takkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia menjauh dari perdebatan hitam putih itu. Biarkanlah mereka baikkan sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju rak minuman dingin disamping lemari eskrim. Onyx xoklatnya beralih kearah lain. Chanyeol terdiam menatap lemari itu lekat. Memaku perhatiannya pada eskrim berwarna merah muda dengan gambar buah strawberry menggiurkan. Seolah eskrim itu lebih menarik dibanding minuman kesukaannya.

" _yoohoo! Ini terlihat menggiurkan yeoli! Belikan aku 3 cup!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan raut wajah menggemaskan itu. Ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya lalu ia akan merajuk marah. Sangat manis. Ingin sekali mencium pipinya yang selalu terlhat merona.

Namun ia tak bisa. Jumlah eskrim itu selalu terlihat awet sejak kepergiannya.

"belikan aku tiga cup!"

Chanyeol tertegun. Suara itu?

Mata bulatnya perlahan ia edarkan keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Berharap melihat sosok dia. Pandangannya seperti orang kesetanan menelaah setiap detail tempatnya berdiri. Namun ia tak melihatnya. Yang ia lihat hanya kehampaan. Yang sama seperti hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

 _Bodoh_

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Ia segera mengambil segelas susu pisang kesukaannya lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara kekehan yang sangat ia kenal.

"aku kan penggila strawberry~"

Ani. Chanyeol tidak mungkin salah. Itu suaranya. Suara namja mungilnya. Kini ia mendengar tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

"arraseo! Ambillah 3 cup strawberry manismu itu baixan" suara lain terdengar. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal suara husky itu. Entah kenapa chanyeol ingin sekali menoleh hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa kini ia tengah berkhayal. Mana mungkin _dia_ ada dibelakangnya?

Perlahan hazle coklatnya menoleh kearah belakangnya. Hatinya was-was. Kenapa menoleh saja terasa sangat lama dan berat. Saat tiba-tiba dua kepala penuh cengiran muncul dihadapannya. Si hitam dan si putih. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas. Sudah ia duga. Ia hanya berkhayal. Ia merasa sudah gila. Apa tadi ia mengira namjanya hidup lagi? Bodoh! Kini kepalanya terasa pening. Ditambah kehadiran kedua bocah konyol ini tak membantu apapun. Bahkan memperburuk suasana.

"kenapa hyung? Seperti melihat hantu saja?" ujar si hitam mengambil alih troli dalam pegangan chanyeol.

"kaja hyung! Kau terlihat mengerikkan dengan mata membeo itu" chanyeol tak berkomentar saat sehun dan jongin menarik lengannya ke arah meja kasir. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tiba-tiba sangat lelah. Dan ingin bungkam sampai rumahnya nanti.

"hyung!" sehun memanggil. Chanyeol mengangkkat kepalanya. Memasang wajah sedater mungkin. Ia malas mendengar ocehan tak penting temannya itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"eung"

Chanyeol bergumam lirih. Ia menatap jongin yang tengah sibuk mengantri didepannya. Tiba-tiba…

Bruk

"O! jwesonghamnida!"

Seru jongin saat lengannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang belian orang didepannya. Chanyeol melirik kelantai tempat barang itu terjatuh. Hanya sekedar iseng. Namun lagi-lagi ia membulatkan matanya. Eskrim strawberry. Entah jenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sensitif dengan makanan itu.

"kwaechanha" entah keberapa kalinya chanyeol tertegun. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suaranya.

Pandangannnya ia tolehkan pada orang yang sedang memeriksa eskrim yang jatuh tadi.

DEG

 _Dia…_

"eskrimnya tidak rusak kok" ucap orang itu seraya tersnyum manis.

 _Senyum itu…_

"ah ye! Maaf sekali lagi" jongin nyengir bodoh.

"ini kembaliannya. Kamsahamnida~" kini suara kasir ikut terdengar ditelinga chanyeol.

Orang itu melangkah hendak keluar pintu masuk. Dirangkul oleh namja tinggi yang sejak tadi menunggu dekat pintu. Chanyeol gelisah ditempat. S-siapa yang tadi ia lihat? Kenapa orang itu…

Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tapi…

Haruskah ia menghampirinya?

"apa benar eskrimnya tidak rusak?"

Kini namja tinggi itu bersuara. Orang yang lebih pendek menoleh kearah namja tinggi itu. Lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Lalu sosok keduanya hilang dibalik pintu masuk.

Chanyeol masih terpaku ditempat. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya gila. Ia bukan orang yang percaya mistik bahwa itu adalah arwahnya. Karena ini terasa begitu nyata. Wajah mungil itu. Mata indah itu. Dan senyuman manis itu.

Dia namjanya.

.

.

.

Yang telah tiada.

.

.

.

Atau

.

.

.

Masih?

.

.

.

"baekhyun-ah"

TBC

Eungg~~ ha-hai hihi sya author baru disini. Ini ff perdana saya yg saya publish jadi mohon bantuannya dan koreksinya jika banyak sekali kesalahan didalamnya. Entah ini disebut prolog atau chapter 1. Menurutku ini pendek jadi sebut saja prolog okidok!

Mohon reviewnya juga ya... 😆


	2. Chapter 2

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter 1**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan.

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit 😂 saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

" _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

Satu cup es krim strawberry kosong ia masukkan ke tempat sampah yang ada didalam mobil Kris. Lalu mengambil satu cup lagi dan membukanya dengan semangat. Namja yang tengah menyetir disamping namja yang sibuk dengan es krimnya menoleh geli. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana seorang lelaki begitu menyukai es krim strawberry yang identik dengan yeoja.

Sejenak pergerakkan menyendokkan es krim kedalam mulutnya terhenti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata keatas. Terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan gerakan imut. Kris menatap sekilas namja mungil itu lalu segera focus pada jalanan.

"wae? Ada yang salah?"

Baixan menoleh pada Kris lalu mengangguk pelan. "Eung!"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan. Tengah berpikir. "Kenapa orang yang tadi melihatku terus ya Kris?" ucapnya lalu kembali ke pose semula. Jemari lentik itu mulai menyendok sesuap makanan dingin itu hingga membuatnya mengerucut senang. Ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkan tiap kali makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Membuat seseorang gemas ingin menciumnya sana sini.

"yang mana?" Kris mencoba menahan kekehannya, berusaha untuk menanggapi meski pada kenyataannya, fokusnya mendarat pada sosok mungil disebelahnya.

"itu…yang di swalayan tadi. Orang tinggi itu-"

Baixan menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedetik berikutnya ia mendecak. Kenapa ia memusingkan orang itu? Toh saat di China ia sering dilihat begitu detail oleh orang lain.

"lupakan" sambungnya lalu menyendokkan es krimnya lahap.

"kau ini. oh ya! Bukankah besok hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?"

Baixan mengangguk dan tetap focus pada es krimnya.

"kau sudah menyiapkan persyaratan untuk masa orientasimu?" kris menoleh sekilas.

"tidak perlu. Kan ada dirimu" sahutnya enteng. Kris menghembuskan nafas. Selalu seperti ini. Batinnya.

"tidak baixan. Yang akan jadi petugas adalah seniormu. Bukan gurumu. Aku hanya sebatas mengontrol keadaan" baixan memajukan bibirnya.

"kau kan bukan guruku Kris"

"tapi disekolah iya sayang. Dan kita…"

Namja tinggi itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seolah yang akan dibicarakannya adalah hal yang bingung harus menjelaskan darimana perihal hubungan seorang murid dengan gurunya yang akan mereka jalani pada baixan. Tentu saja mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan rahasianya saat disekolah. Tapi…ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Secara namja mungil ini sangat moody. Dan Kris tak mau jika namjanya ini marah.

"kita-"

"aku akan tutup mulut tentang hubungan kita. Kau jangan khawatir. Dan aku akan menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan besok" jawab baixan datar. Ia telah menghabiskan cup keduanya. Menyisakan satu cup untuk apartemen barunya nanti. Seperti biasa.

"kau marah?" kentara sekali Kris melembutkan nada suaranya. Tak mau membuat dirinya kesal. Baixan malah terkekeh lalu tersenyum pada Kris. Mendapat respon seperti itu Kris menghela nafas lega lalu menggenggam sebelah lengan baixan.

"kau yang terbaik baixan"

"aku tahu" namja mungil itu tersenyum.

Baixan mengeratkan gengggaman Kris pada lengannya. Mencoba menjadi berani atas keputusannya.

.

.

.

 _Dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membalas semuanya_

…

Hari ini cuaca terlihat sangat bersahabat. Tidak begitu panas menyengat juga tidak mendung. Bahkan terasa menyejukkan tatkala angin berembus menyapa setiap insan yang tengah bergelut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan ratusan orang-orang yang bercengkrama seputar seperti apa kegiatan yang katanya menakutkan yang akan mereka jalani hari ini disekolah baru mereka. Dongshin Highschool yang terkenal dengan sekolah terfavorit di Seoul itu. Juga terkenal akan kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi yang menyerupai sekolah-sekolah international. Otomatis setiap orang yang akan mengenyam pendidikan disini harus menyesuaikan diri bertatakrama sesuai dengan apa yang ditanamkan disekolah itu. Tak ada pengeculian termasuk ketiga namja yang notabenenya adalah anak dari donatur tertinggi disekolah itu. Yah~ tak banyak yang tahu memang. Karena mereka bukanlah orang yang memamerkan kekayaan orang tua mereka.

Ketiga namja dengan tinggi hampir sama itu hanya menatap bangunan di sekitar mereka biasa. Ah tidak bukan bangunan tetapi yeoja disekeliling bangunan yang besar itu.

"yaaakh~ kenapa tak ada yeoja yang memikat hatiku?" ucap namja berkulit eksotis dengan memasang wajah kecewa.

"jangan sok memperhatiakan wanita jika orientasimu…"

Namja berkulit albino melanjutkan kaliamatnya dengan menekuk pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan seringaian jelek.

"aishh lihat siapa yang berbicara?" balas si hitam.

"kalian berisik!"

Suara bass diantara keduanya menghentikan kegiatan berdebat mereka. Ia sedang malas bercanda sejak kemarin. Kedua hitam putih itu tak berani bertanya alasannya. Sehun bahkan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dan anggukan atau lebih parahnya tak mendapat respon saat ia mengajak pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu berbicara. Entah sejak kepulangan mereka dari swalayan, sepupunya itu hanya diam dan bicara seperlunya. Sehun sempat menyalahkan Kai entah karena apa. Mungkin Sehun hanya ingin ada seseorang yang disalahkan. Karena tentusaja ia benci melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol yang biasanya banyak bicara itu.

"Kepada calon peserta masa orientasi siswa siswi DongshinHighschool harap segera berbaris di lapangan dan meletakkan persyaratan di tangan kalian!" Suara speaker mendominasi keriuhan halaman SMA favorit itu. Sehun berjengit kaget mendengarsuara keras yang tiba-tiba itu. Karena memang dasar sifatnya yang mudah panik, tanpa sadar ia menarik lengan Kai kebarisan yang sudah terbentuk beberapa baris tanpa menyadari mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memaku dirinya ditempat. Merasa teringat seesuatu.

 _Ini..._

Ia hanya mematung ditempat dan menatap teman-teman mereka berlari-lari kecil kearah lapangan itu. Hatinya berdenyut. Ini terlalu menyesakkan. Ia menggenggam kancing kecil yang terjahit dikemejanya. Tepat di dekat jantungnya.

 _NGINGG~ ckitckit.._

 _Suara khas speaker dinyalakan semakin menambah kepanikan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu masih berkutat dengan setiap sudut saku blazer dan celananya. Benda itu hilang. Bagaimana ini? ia tak mau dihukum gara-gara tak membawa salah satu perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan._

" _kepada calon siswa siswi Daegu Junior Highschool harap segera mengumpulkan persyaratan yang disebutkan kepada panitia. Setelah itu berbaris dengan rapih."_

 _Chanyeol hampir menangis kalau saja tidak ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah polosnya. Kentara sekali ia sangat panik saat ini. mata bulatnya menatap wajah bingung dihadapannya._

" _kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara renyah itu mengalun di pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk polos._

" _aku menghilangkan salah satu persyaratan" ucapnya lebih terdengar seperti anak yang mengadu pada ibunya karena mainannya rusak._

" _ya ampun. Apa itu?"orang itu menahan nafasnya. Seolah tertular panik._

" _kancing kedua seragam sekolahku dulu"_

 _Namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol melirikkan bola matanya keatas tanda ia tengah berpikir. Lalu ia merogoh saku blazzernya dan menyodorkan kancing kecil berwarna putih pada Chanyeol._

" _Cha! ambillah" namja mungil itu tersenyum. Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti._

" _lalu kau?"_

" _aku punya milikku. Aku punya lebih"_

" _apa ini kancing kedua dari seragammu?"_

" _mereka tak akan tau karena semua kancing terlihat sama bukan?"_

" _ah kau benar. Terimakasih"_

" _HEI KALIAN YANG DISANA! APA KALIAN MAU KENA HUKUMAN?"_

 _Bahu keduanya menegang lalu segera terbirit-birit menghampiri panitia untuk menyerahkan persyaratan setelah menyadari kalau hanya mereka berdua yang masih bergeming tak jauh dari siswa siswi lainnya yang tengah berbaris. Setelah menyerahkan pada panitia, keduanya berbaris berdampingan._

" _ternyata rumornya benar. Senior disini galak-galak" ucap Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada panitia yang baru saja memelototi mereka berdua. Namja yang lebih pendek terkekeh mendengar gerutuan namja asing disampingnya ini. seketika chanyeol tertegun melihat wajah menggemaskan disampingnya. Mata sipit itu melengkung membentuk setengah lingkaran lucu dengan ujung mata yang melengkung ke atas. Mulutnya membentuk persegi dengan gigi-gigi kecil menghiasi. Dan suaranya yang sangat terdengar crunchy. Orang asing ini sangat indah. Batin Chanyeol._

" _Hei. Aku Park Chanyeol" tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada namja di sampingnya ini. Begitu tersadar Chanyeol gelagapan. Dan tampangnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Namja mungil itu kembali terkekeh. Lagi-lagi kekehannya membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Ditambah getaran aneh mengganggu jantungnya._

" _Hai Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"._

 _._

 _._

"HEI KAU YANG DISANA! APA KAU MAU KENA HUKUMAN?"

Namja jangkung itu tersentak kaget saat suara melengking dari speaker menyentak lamuanannya. Chanyeol tersadar. Ia gelagapan saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Oh bagus. Ini terjadi lagi. Bedanya kali ini ia sendiri. Tak ada suara kekehan renyah yang mendampinginya.

Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil menghampiri panitia. Dan ia merasa semua langkahnya terasa kosong.

 _Aku membutuhkanmu baekhyun-ah_

…

Hazzle coklat tua dari mata sipit itu menatap tak peduli pada namja tinggi yang baru saja kena marah panitia karena terlihat bodoh hanya mematung ditempat sedangkan orang lain tengah berbaris. Ini adalah awal perjuangannya. Ia tak boleh dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh seperti namja tinggi itu.

Baixan harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Memulai kehidupan yang lain. Dan ia harus memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Termasuk identitasnya sendiri. Namja mungil itu menghentikan pemikirannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Mata bulat yang terlihat lucu hadir dihadapannya.

"hai. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau?"

Baixan tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan namja yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya.

"aku-"

NGIK~

"semuanya harap perhatikan! Jika kami melihat salah seorang dari kalian bergerak sedikit saja, kalian harus terima konsekuensinya!" suara tegas dan garang menginterupsi kedua namja mungil itu. Membuat keduanya tak berani hanya sekedar menatap satu sama lain.

…

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" namja bermata bulat itu menoleh pada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Senyuman manis menyapa Kyungsoo saat namja bermata doe itu menoleh. Ia nyengir setengah kaget mendapati namja manis yang bahkan belum sempat ia ketahui namanya.

"Hai. Kau masuk grup ini?" tanya Kyungsoo riang.

"eung" Baixian tersenyum senang. Setidaknya namja mungil ini terlihat bersahabat dengannya.

"Oke. Mulai dari sekarang aku yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab kalian di grup ini. Dan mulai saat ini juga kalian harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan masing-masing anggota grup. Termasuk Baixan dan Kyungsoo. Seketika suasana disana terasa sedikit mencekam.

"sebelum kita memulai semua kegiatan MOS hari ini, kita akan berkenalan dengan anggota yang ada di grup ini. Cukup perkenalkan nama dan tanggal lahir. Dimulai dari yang bermata bulat!"

Semuanya diam sejenak. Baixian mendeham gugup. Seolah merasa bahwa dirinya yang senior itu maksud. Padahal jelas sekali matanya kecil. Dan Baixian merutuki keterlambatan respon orang disampingnya itu. Ia menyenggol Kyungsoo-satu-satunya orang yang bermata bulat- disampingnya yang terlihat adem ayem saja.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baixian heran, lalu segera tersadar saat menyadari tatapan tajam ketua grup. "O! A-anyeonghaseyo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Tanggal lahirku 12 bulan Januari 1993. Gamsahamnida" jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan tegas. Baekhyun malah merasa Kyungsoo seperti tentara wamil. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega saat senior itu tak menunjukkan tanda mencari masalah dengannya.

"selanjutnya rambut berwarna jambu"

Baixian melirikkan pandangannya pada anggota grup. Seketika ia menggertakkan giginya pelan.

 _Heol! Kau bilang jambu? Mana ada jambu berwarna magenta? Dasar kuno!_

"ekhem!" Baixian berdeham sebentar agar nada emosinya tak keluar disaat yang tak tepat.

"anyeonghaseyo. Namaku B-"

"maaf saya terlambat"

Lagi-lagi ia merutuki orang yang seenaknya menghentikannya lagi. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari 'mari menginterupsi Baixian'. Karena banyak sekali orang yang membuatnya lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. Namja mungil itu mendelik tak suka pada orang yang terlambat itu. Baixian tak peduli apa pemikiran namja tinggi itu ditatap olehnya pada pertemuan pertamanya. Ia hanya menatap namja tinggi -yang baru Baixian sadari adalah namja yang ditegur saat acara baris berbaris-itu dengan tajam. Namun entah kenapa. Saat namja tinggi itu menatapnya balik dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya. Seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu seimut dirinya.

Oke lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"kau! Dihari pertamamu sudah membuat kesalahan! Setelah mendapat hukuman dari ketua OSIS, kau harus lebih berhati-hati padaku! Hei jambu! Lanjutkan!" namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ketua grup.

Baixian menggigit bibir dalamnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengus dengan keras –menahan umpatan jambu konyol dari senior yang sangat konyol ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada senior menyebalkan ditengah-tengah grupnya.

"perkenalkan. Namaku…"

Baixian menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Ia mengerjap dua kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Jantungnya berdebar. Ia harus siap. Ia harus siap memulai tujuannya.

"namaku Byun Baekhyun-

"Aku lahir tanggal 06 Mei 1992-

"Gomapseumnida"

Baixian. Ah ani. Sekarang Baixian adalah Baekhyun. Mulai saat ini ia Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terus meyakinkan diri. Kini ia membungkuk kecil dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia bisa ia bisa. Semangatnya dalam hati.

"sekarang giliranmu troublemaker"

Suasana senyap. Namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam. Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi-troublemaker menurut senior-itu heran. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataanya namja tinggi itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun sejak pandangan Baekhyun dan orang itu bersibobrok. Baekhyun hanya mengernyit bingung dan mulai salah tingkah saat senior mengikuti arah pandang namja tinggi itu terpaku padanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa orang itu terus saja memperhatikannya. Seolah dirinya adalah sosok yang lebih penting daripada senior galak itu. Apa ada hal yang salah pada Baekhyun? Namja mungil itu memeriksa tubuhnya dari bawah teliti.

 _Tak ada yang salah_.

"YA! KAU! KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU-"

"Bae-Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit. Kenapa orang itu malah menggumamkan namanya? Bukannya menjawab senior yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian baekhyun merasa ulu hatinya tersentak kaget. Saat tiba-tiba namja tinggi itu memeluknya erat. Mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya. Ia terlalu bingung. Saat baekhyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun kembali terpaku karena ucapan namja yang tengah terisak tiba-tiba itu.

"Baekhyun-ah akhirnya kau kembali"

 _Kembali_.

Tak ada perlawanan lagi dari baekhyun. Ia cukup terkejut atas ucapan namja itu.

 _Ia mengenal Baekhyun?_

 _Siapa orang ini?_

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menatap kancing hitam yang terlihat mencolok diantara kancing putih yang pemuda itu kenakan.

…

Setelah menjalani beberapa kegiatan aneh seperti menulis nama dengan menggunakan pantatmu, bermain kertas gunting batu dengan ekspresi wajahmu, sampai menyebutkan nama dan tanggal lahir teman anggotamu, para peserta dipersilahkan untuk istirahat selama 30 menit. Sebelum acara mencari tempat tidur untuk malam ini dilakukan.

Dan yang paling Baekhyun rutuki adalah saat ini. Kyungsoo dengan gencarnya menggoda Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan hal lain.

"sepertinya si Chanyeol itu menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Buktinya ia hafal sekali tanggal bulan tahun dan tempat kelahiranmu. Dia hanya mengingat kau saja diantara yang lainnya" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi godaan Kyungsoo seolah hanya mampir di telinganya. Sekarang ini yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah..mengapa namja tinggi itu terlihat sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Apa ia dan Baekhyun sangat dekat?

Entahlah.

Setelah umpatan kasar ia lontarkan pada namja yang seenaknya memeluknya itu, namja tinggi terlihat terkejut dengan umpatannya itu dan sekarang malah terlihat menjauhinya. Tapi, sesekali namja tinggi itu memperhatikannya. Bahkan saat alasan Kyungsoo menggodanya, namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun sendu. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia yakin sekali kalau namja itu tahu sesuatu tentang Baekhyun. Tak mungkin ia hafal semua identitas Baekhyun termasuk dimana Baekhyun lahir. Padahal Baekhyun(Baixian) tak menyebutkan dimana ia lahir saat perkenalan tadi. Memang berapa banyak Baekhyun di Daegu dan Seoul yang memiliki nama, tempat dan tanggal lahir yang sama bukan?

Hufhh. Ia harus melupakan namja tinggi bodoh itu sejenak. Matanya menatap sekeliling lapangan yang terlihat mulai gelap. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari orang itu. Tujuan utamanya pindah ke Korea. Meninggalkan kehidupan nyaman di China sana. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum orang itu menikmati hidup senangnya.

Ia mengeram kesal karena ia tak menemukan orang yang bahkan Baekhyun(Baixian) sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Lalu…orang yang mana yang ia cari? Ia hanya mengetahui namanya saja. Dan ia tak mungkin bertanya pada setiap orang disekolah ini kan? Itu akan terdengar sangat konyol.

"ya Tuhan Baek! Lihatlah disana! Siapa dia? Tampan sekali ya…" pekikan tertahan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun sejenak. Namja sipit itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada podium di tengah lapangan. Seketika matanya melengkung lucu saat mendapati namja tinggi penuh karisma itu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis mendengar beberapa orang disana mengaggumi pesona kekasihnya. Tentunya ia sangat bangga.

"Dia Wu Yifan atau lebih tepatnya Kris" ucapnya santai masih anteng mengagumi kekasihnya sendiri. Tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya barusan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh heran.

"kau mengenalnya baek? Bukankah dia guru disini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata burung hantunya yang terlihat mengintimidasi bagi Baekhyun. Namja itu tersadar dan mulai gelagapan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"eu-eung d-dia kenalan ayahku" Kyungsoo mengangguk percaya. Lalu kembali menatap sosok Kris yang tengah bersiap untuk berpidato dengan pandangan kagum. Baekhyun mendecak melihat teman barunya. Heii Kris itu miliknya.

"Kris sudah punya pacar kyungsoo"

Lapor baekhyun tanpa dipinta. Dan namja mata burung hantu itu mengangguk paham.

"pantas. Dia kan tampan"

"tentu saja. Pacarnya juga tampan"narsisnya seraya memperbaiki letak kerahnya.

"mwo? Pacarnya seorang pria juga?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ingin sekali ia mengunci mulutnya yang seenaknya saja meluncurkan kata-kata mentah yang belum ia proses dulu.

"a-apa yang kau maksud dengan pria? Aku kan bilang pacanya cantik haha kau ini Kyung" kekehnya garing. Ia hanya tak mau membuat image Kris hancur karena ia seorang guru disini.

"benarkah? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu ya..aigoo"

 _Tentu saja aku_

Batin baekhyun berteriak. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat Kris yang sedang berkomat kamit didepan ratusan siswa siswi baru itu. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang terus memperhatikannya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Menatapnya lekat seolah ingin melubangi kepala Baekhyun. Orang itu masih bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Antara percaya atau tidak. Antara benar atau bukan. Sosok itu adalah namjanya. Tapi. Itu tak mungkin karena…Chanyeol melihat abu dari namja yang ia cintai ditaburkan dilautan. Lalu menghilang bersama buih.

Dan memang jika bukan, kenapa sosoknya seolah menyerupai namjanya itu. Mulai dari bentuk wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya bahkan suaranya pun terlihat sama. Apa itu reinkarnasinya? Ani. Itu adalah hal mustahil yang pernah ada. Tapi nyatanya kehadiran namja mungil dipandangan Chanyeol membuatnya mengiyakan pikiran bodohnya itu.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun saat orang yang ditatap balas menatapnya. Bibir mungil namja berambut magenta itu terlihat berdecak lalu bergerak membentuk kata 'Mwo?' dengan kesal. Chanyeol hanya diam bergeming memandanginya. Karena…

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlalu kebetulan. Terlalu mirip,…

Haruskah Chanyeol menjabarkan semua 'keterlaluan' yang ada diotaknya?

Tidak. Ia tak bisa menjabarkan semuanya.

Haruskah ia percaya pada magic-magic yang selalu noonanya baca di majalah mingguan langganannya? Atau apakah ia harus pergi ke peramal langganan Yoora?

Chanyeol rasa ia harus pergi ke psikiter.

Oh lupakan.

Dia hanya sedikit bingung.

…

Baekhyun mendengus saat kedapatan melihat namja tiang aneh yang tengah menatapinya sedari tadi. Ia bahkan bersikap kasar padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan namja itu masih tetap menatapinya.

"Mwo?" tanya baekhyun pada Chanyeol dari jauh dengan nada menantang.

"wae?" kyungsoo bertanya saat mendapati teman pertamanya tengah menatap seseorang dengan raut wajah kesal. Mata bulatnya ikut mencari arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Park Chanyeol lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol lalu menatap kyungsoo. "Kyung menurutmu… mengapa Chanyeol bersikap begitu?"

"menyukaimu?" tebak kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"aissh. Kita bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu. Apa maksudmu suka pada pandangan pertama? Apa hal konyol seperti itu ada?"

"tentu saja ada. Ia jelas-jelas meyukaimu! Ah! Ia bahkan memelukmu Baek! Jelas itu ada. Lalu kau pikir Chanyeol itu apa? Ubi jalar?"

 _Ubi jalar. Yah~ mungkin._

Baekhyun facepalm dalam hati. Hampir saja ia menjitak Kyungsoo.

Dengan nada gemas Baekhyun menjawab "ani!...Maksudku kenapa dia seolah mengenal Baek-"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Hampir saja ia kelepasan. Mata sipitnya menatap Kyungsoo was-was. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo mengernyit atau memicing atau bahkan bersin –abaikan–, Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"ma-maksudku kenapa ia seolah sudah mengenalku? Bukankah itu aneh"

"kau yakin tak pernah mengenalnya?"

"eung…tidak"

"mungkin dia menyukaimu. Seperti yang kubilang"

"-_-#"

 _Ya Tuhan._

Melihat ekspresi serius milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum. lebih tepatnya terpaksa. Tak ada gunanya bertanya pada teman barunya ini. Kyungsoo hanya punya satu pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Yaitu Chanyeol menyukainya. Oh ya Tuhan. Tak bisakah Kyungsoo berpikir lebih luas sedikit saja? Bisa saja kan Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun (yang asli)? Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mengenal Baekhyun. Dan itu memudahkan mencari bajingan itu. Seharusnya kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tapi ia malah..

Hah. Yasudahlah.

Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo.

Ia harus bertanya pada Chanyeol sendiri. Dan jika chanyeol tak mengenal Baekhyun, dengan begitu ia bisa jauh-jauh dari namja tiang itu. Jujur saja. Chanyeol terlihat seperti maniak. Menatapinya terus-menerus. Siapa yang tidak risih? Dan mungkin Baekhyun hanya akan menganggap benar presepsi Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol.

Konyol.

Sret.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya setelah memberitahu Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tentunya setelah berdebat dengan namja belo itu. Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada namja tinggi itu untuk mengikutinya. Membuat namja tinggi yang sedari tadi melihatnya berdeham gugup. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya.

"yak Park Chanyeol. Kau mengenalku?"

Namja mungil dihadapannya berbalik tiba-tiba saat keduanya sampai dikoridor sepi lalu bertanya dengan nada angkuh. Kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada. Dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Baekhyun mencoba menginterogasi Chanyeol. Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol tetap menatap. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"yak! Aku kemari bukan untuk menontonmu melamun. Sialan!"

Lihat itu.

 _Dia bukan Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata ber-eyeliner itu. Ia sedikit kecewa karena menyadari makhluk dihadapannya ini sungguh berbeda dari yang ia pikirkan. Chanyeol menunduk dan tak memperdulikan namja mungil dihadapannya. Masih anteng menanti mulutnya terbuka.

"kau mendadak bisu hah?" nada sinis itu terdengar asing ditelinganya. Suara yang sama. Namun Chanyeol baru pertama kali mendengar suara itu mendesis sinis padanya.

"yak! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasanmu. Kenapa kau terus-terusan menatapku?"

"…"

"kau bahkan tau dimana aku lahir"

"…"

"dan kau memelukku?"

"…"

"YAK!"

"…"

"menyedihkan! Seharusnya aku tak berbicara pada orang bodoh sepertimu" Baekhyun mendecih sebelum berbalik. Namun belum sepenuhnya ia melangkah, suara husky orang yang ditemuinya terdengar.

"Baekhyun"

Namja mungil itu berbalik. Menatap chanyeol dengan sinis.

"apa…"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun menuggu dengan sabar.

"apa kau mengenalku?"

Baekhyun mendecih. "apa-apaan kau ini. seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau seolah-olah mengenalku hah?"

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa namja tiang ini sangat berbelit-belit sih?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam. Merasa otaknya hilang entah kemana. "aku tidak tahu"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan orang dihadapannya ini. sudahlah. Mungkin kyungsoo benar. Namja tinggi ini hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya.

"baiklah. Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Namun lagi-lagi suara berat itu terdengar ditelinganya. Dan entah kenapa kakinya berhenti dengan otomatis.

"ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Menanti namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa kau…"

.

.

"…benar-benar..."

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokkanya tercekat. Entah kenapa. Seharusnya ia tak sekaget itu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ekspresi garangnya menguap seketika. Degup jantungnya meningkat seperkian detik.

"wae? Kau pasti mengenalku kan?" baekhyun lagi-lagi berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan desisan kecil. Mencoba megintimidasi.

"kau tahu dimana aku lahir, kau terkejut melihatku, dan kau…memelukku. Kau pasti mengenalku sebelumnya" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Nyatanya Baekhyun dihadapannya ini tak mengenalnya. Karena mungkin dia bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal. "apa salah jika aku mengenalmu?"

Kini namja mungil itu yang terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokkannya mengering seketika. "tidak." Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. Ishhh seharusnya ia harus memprediksi ini. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang mengenalnya karena Baekhyun (asli) sempat tinggal didaerah ini.

"kau...tidak mengenalku Baekhyun-ssi?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Suaranya dalam dan berat. Terutama saat nama Baekhyun disebutkan.

"haruskah aku mengenalmu?"

Chanyeol menatap mata sipit yang tajam itu dengan dalam. Mencoba menyelami lebih dalam. Namun ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Saat itu ia merasa kecewa.

"lupakan saja. Kita harus segera kembali." Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"jika kau mengenalku..." Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat suara dibelakangnya menyahut.

"seharusnya kau mengenal Baekhyun yang dulu"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja berambut magenta itu. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya.

Menyadari kebingungan orang dihadapannya, Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"aku hilang ingatan" jawaban yang terdengar kosong tanpa makna. Setidaknya itu yang terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh meremehkan.

"kau apa?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak lalu kembali menatap mata bulat itu penuh keyakinan.

"aku kehilangan ingatanku dan aku tak mengingat semua orang yang aku kenal. Aku hanya ingin mengingat semua hal yang pernah kualami. Maka dari itu aku bertanya, apa kau mengenalku?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kalimat penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Tatapannya melembut setelah beberapa detik terlihat mengintimidasi. Baekhyun bersyukur akan itu. Setidaknya sepertinya ia tidak dicurigai. Ini akan membantunya jika saja namja ini mengenal Baekhyun dan ia bisa memulainya dengan bantuan namja jangkung ini.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis tapi tidak sampai kematanya. Namun entah membuat Baekhyun merasa merinding melihat mata bulat itu menatapnya lembut.

"k-kau mau kan membantuku mengingat kembali masa-"

"maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Apa ia salah dengar?

"ta-tapi-"

"aku duluan"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyahut, Chanyeol memotong ucapannya lalu beranjak pergi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Merasa emosinya berada diubun-ubun. Merasa dipermainkan, kepala Baekhyun serasa dipenuhi emosi dan makian yang siap ditembakkan. Apalagi ia orang yang temperamen. "dasar sialan kau! Tiang bodoh! Kalau kau tak mengenalku, cari cara lain untuk menarik perhatianku! Jangan menatapku seperti orang tolol! Apalagi sampai memelukku! Cih! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Aku akan mencari tau sendiri!" Chanyeol tak bergeming dengan umpatan namja mungil dibelakangnya.

Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Tapi…kenapa terasa sama.

 _Perasaan itu._

"dan hei kau harus tahu Park sialan Chanyeol! Kancing hitam konyol diseragammu membuatmu seperti orang linglung! Apa kau tak punya uang untuk membeli kancing putih lainnya? Kau-"

Baekhyun menghentikan makiannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa menyadari sesuatu dari ucapannya. Ia seperti melihat bayang-bayang dirinya melintas di pikirannya.

Ia merasa mengingat sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengingat apa.

"kau-" suaranya melemah. Ia benar benar bingung. Kepalanya terus dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian seragam serba hitam dengan senjata api ditangannya masing-masing.

" _BAEKHYUN AWAS!"_

Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Itu dirinya. Yang berteriak. Memanggil seseorang yang tubuhnya sama seperti miliknya.

" _Kau tahu tidak kenapa panitia meminta kita saling bertukar kancing ketiga?"_

Lalu bayangan Baekhyun berbicara dengan seseorang disampingnya. Mereka tertawa. Begitu bahagia.

"Arghh"

Chanyeol pikir namja mungil itu akan terus memakinya tanpa rasa puas. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan, bukan umpatan yang ia dengar. Chanyeol mendengar namja mungil itu mengerang kesakitan. Saat ia menoleh, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah memegangi kepalanya. Setelah itu, mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Baek!"

Namja mungil itu pingsan.

…

" _aku berpikir ini benar-benar unik. Bukankah hal ini begitu manis?"_

" _manis? Ini hanya bertukar kancing baek"_

" _tentu saja manis. Kau tahu kenapa panitia meminta kita saling bertukar kancing kedua?"_

" _itu karena untuk membuat para hoobae repot. Bukankah senior memang selalu seperti itu saat orientasi?"_

" _aniya~ itu karena kancing kedua paling dekat dengan hati. Jadi aku pikir senior ingin mencoba mendekatkan pertemanan para calon siswa siswi baru yeol"_

" _be-benarkah?" chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas. Yang berada diseragmnya adalah kancing kedua dari namja mungil yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Kancing ini kancing terdekat dengan hati Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu seberapa meronanya dirinya._

" _ta-tapi jarak kancing setiap seragam kan berbeda baek. Punyaku malah berada tepat diususmu."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh. "iya iya aku memang pendek" ucapnya dengan nada jenaka. Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya._

" _kau tahu yeol? Kancing hitam itu terlihat sangat konyol diseragammu."_

" _tapi aku senang." Karena kancing ini sangat dekat dengan hatimu baek. Lanjutnya dalam hati._

" _itu kancing seragam sekolahku. Aku tak tahu jika akan ditukar seperti ini. Maaf kau jadi terlihat aneh"_

" _tapi yang diseragammu itu bukan kancingku baek"_

" _kau harus memberiku lain kali" ancam Baekhyun dengan gerakan imut. Dan sialnya membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sejenak._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. Entah kenapa malam saat kegiatan orientasi selesai malah membuatnya semakin gugup didekat Baekhyun. Berbeda saat kegiatan berlangsung. Tentu saja. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang masih terjaga._

" _ahaha… ya Tuhan Yeol. Maafkan aku. Kau sangat konyol dengan kancing itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya uang untuk membeli kancing putih lain" ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa yang tertahan._

…

.

.

"Baek! Kumohon Bangunlah! Kumohon Jangan lagi!" Chanyeol masing mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring. Ini benar benar dejavu baginya. Chanyeol tak mau kejadian mengerikan itu terulang lagi. Ia tak mau melihat Baekhyun terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun ia tak yakin jika orang dalam gendongannya ini adalah Baekhyunnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

.

…

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Bbiyak-Bbiyak:**

Hello Readers~ (nyanyi heaven ala Chen) hehe. Sebenernya kurang semangat sih nulis ini karna jumlah reviewnya sangat apa Ishi kuat hahahaa... #plak

Kalo ada yang belum mengerti sama jalan ceritanya bisa baca chap sebelumnya ya...ff ini agak membingungkan sih sebenernya. Ishi sendiri pun dibuat pusing. Maaf sekali kalau typonya bersebaran. Ishi masih author pemula di FFn ini. Makanya belum punya pengalaman banyak. Meskipun sudah dari zaman batu sering nulis tapi ini pertama kalinya berani publish apalagi cerita BL... soalnya (dulu) belum berani nulis BxB sihh (nulis ini pun karena nyiperin chanbaek begitu banyak)dan karena pingin nyoba pengalaman, jadilah ff ngaco ini.

Nah, berhubung Ishi ini author pemula. Mau dong ya readers ngasih reviewnya...biar semangat gitu nulisnya, biar kerjakeras author (huek) gak sampai sini ya ya ya (puppymodeon/abaikan) pleaseee...ntar dido'ain dinotice bias dehh ~~~~ yayayayayyayayayayaya hihihi

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya... *lirik-lirik kotak review

 **BBUNG-BBUNG-AH SARANGHAE :***


	3. Chapter 3

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter** **2**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit ? saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

 _Pemuda mungil itu menatap waspada_ _pada_ _celah jendela rumah kosong_ _itu_ _dari luar. Ia_ _bisa_ _melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tengah berpencar_ _keseluruh penjuru ruangan –mencari dirinya_ _. Sesekali pemuda mungil itu menahan nafasnya. Seakan jika ia bernafas, orang-orang didalam sana akan menyadari keberadaannya._

 _Greb._

 _Pemuda mungil itu nyaris berteriak saat seseorang dibelakangnya me_ _mbungkam mulutnya tiba-tiba_ _. Beruntung orang itu segera menyuruh pemuda mungil itu terdiam_ _. Ia pun_ _itu mengangguk._

 _"A_ _ku akan menyelesaikan semua ini._ _K_ _au pulang saja lewat pintu gerbang belakang. Selamatkan dirimu"_

 _"T_ _i-tidak! Aku tak mau pergi sendiri"_

 _"A_ _ku janji akan keluar segera setelah mereka semua enyah"_

 _"T_ _api kau akan kalah dari mereka"_

 _"A_ _ku memang kecil tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan bela diriku"_

 _Krsakk krasaakk_

 _"A_ _ishh bocah sialan! Dimana ia sembunyi! Menyebalkan sekali!"_

 _Kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu terdiam. Seketika membeku saat menyadari seseorang_ _berjalan dibalik dinding dekat jendela_ _dimana mereka bersembunyi._

 _"C_ _epatlah! Takkan ada waktu!"_

 _"A_ _-aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika-"_

 _"P_ _ercayalah padaku. Aku janji akan keluar secepatnya"_

 _"T_ _api-"_

 _"Baek! P_ _ercayalah padaku"_

 _Mata sipit itu bersibobrok dengan obsidian yang penuh kepercayaan. Ia menghela nafas. Mencoba percaya pada apa yang dikatakan orang dihadapannya ini._

 _P_ _emuda mungil itu pun berjalan mengendap-endap kearah yang ditujukan orang tadi. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan orang itu baik-baik saja. Hatinya begitu was-was. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah pada siapa._

 _Tap tap tap._

 _Pemuda bersurai hitam_ _itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam melintas dipersimpangan jalan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok._ _Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan ketakutannya._ _Ia kembali menahan nafas. Setelah merasa kondisi aman, dengan gerakan perlahan ia kembali mengendap._

 _S_ _etelah beberapa langkah, pemuda mungil itu merasa sedikit lega saat mendapati celah dibawah pagar. Seperti bekas galian anjing. Namun ia cukup yakin tubuh kecilnya bisa sepenuhnya masuk._ _S_ _esaat ia menoleh kebelakang. Merasa khawatir dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya. Namun ia percaya bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini._ _I_ _a harus percaya padanya._

 _"_ _ermmh.." dengan susah payah ia merangkak keluar melewati pagar. Lubangnya ternyata sangat sempit dari yang ia kira. Hingga ia harus menunduk ketanah agar tubuh bagian depannya bisa sepenuhnya keluar._ _N_ _amun setelah ia hampir berhasil keluar, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu_ _. Keras dan kasar._

 _DEG_

 _I-ini..._

 _Ini sepatu dari kulit._

 _Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Baru setelah ia berusaha mendongakan kepalanya, hatinya mencelos._

 _Sial._ _Mereka di_ _jebak._

 _…_

 _Dahi itu mengernyit heran. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dari orang-orang_ _berpakaian hitam_ _didalam rumah itu. Mereka_ _memang_ _mondar mandir_ _namun_ _tanpa tujuan. Pandangan_ _mereka kosong. Berulang kali memeriksa tempat yang sama. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan mereka pun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak salah lagi. Gerak-gerik mereka sungguh janggal. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tak enak._ _Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda itu berlari kerah pintu belakang. Namun saat beberapa langkah dari belokan,…_

 _Tubuhnya serasa kaku_ _seketika. Ia merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat._

 _"_ _BAEKHYUN AWASS!"_

 _DOOOR_

…

"JANGAN!"

Sepasang mata sipit itu melotot dengan tak sabar menyusuri segala sudut tempat dimana ia berada. Hanya sebuah tirai putih, kotak obat dan ranjang. Ia menghela nafas. Memejamkan matanya sejenak –merasa lega.

 _Ternyata hanya mimpi._

Tubuh mungil itu berkeringat dingin. Bahkan rambut magenta yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa kini sudah dalam mode acak. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia masih sangat kaget dan takut akan mimpinya itu. Mimpi yang kerap kali mendatanginya.

Padahal sudah 1 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi…

"Hikss Baekhyun-ah" pemuda mungil itu mulai terisak.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek! Hyung merindukanmu"

"Baixian!" seseorang masuk dari pintu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda mungil itu semakin terisak didalam dekapan dada bidang pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu eum? Kau tahu aku begitu khawatir saat aku melihatmu dibawa kemari? Ya Tuhan Baixian! Katakan apa yang terjadi? Seseorang menyakitimu?"

Pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah mungil dihadapannya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati wajah cantik itu sembab dengan mata berkaca kaca. Perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir dipipi kekasihnya. Membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil semakin mengeluarkan airmatanya. Kembali terisak.

"hei hei hei. Jangan menangis sayang. Katakan apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?"

Tanpa jawaban, Baixian kembali menyusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Kris tahu Baixian sedang terguncang entah karena apa dan ia tak bisa memaksa lelaki mungil ini bercerita.

"A-aku…"

Kris hanya menanggapi dengan elusan dipunggung sempit baixian.

"A-aku bermimpi tentang Baekhyun"

Kris menghentikan elusannya seketika. Airmukanya berubah tegang lalu sedetik setelahnya ia mencoba tersenyum dan kembali mengelus punggung sempit itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini bersamamu Baixian. Dan Baekhyun…"

Baixian mendongak menatap Kris saat mendengar Kris menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun sudah bahagia disurga"

Kris mencoba tersenyum berbalik dengan tatapannya yang tetap kosong. Menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Baixian kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Entah kenapa ia bahkan tak rela jika Baekhyun sudah pergi. Kris kembali memelukanya semakin erat. Seolah sosok dalam dekapanya ini hilang begitu saja.

"aku akan menghubungi Gayoung setelah kegiatan ini selesai" Baixian mendongakkan kepalanya –menatap Kris dengan matanya yang masih berair.

Kris balas menatap mata sipit itu sendu. "Aku tidak mau." Mendapat penolakkan itu Kris menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya. Mencoba menghantarkan keyakinan pada namja yang ia cintai.

"aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa sayang." Ucap Kris lembut. Mengelus pipi tembam itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"aku baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi Kris"

"mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang. Bukan begitu?"

Baixian terdiam. Berhenti menyelami mata Kris. Beralih menatap jarinya yang saling bertaut.

"Gayoung akan membantumu agar mimpi buruk itu tidak terulang, sayang. Aku ingin kau hidup tenang"

"Kau tidak mau Baekhyun sedih melihatmu seperti ini kan?" kris kembali berbicara. Mata sipit itu kembali menatap mata Kris. Namja mungil itu mengehela nafas. Mengangguk kecil.

Kris tersenyum lega lalu mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup dahi kekasihnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu Baixian"

...

…

Pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu sesekali menatap koridor gelap menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkan teman barunya itu. Entahlah meskipun baru beberapa jam bertemu, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Dan juga manis.

Setelah mengetahui pemuda sipit itu pingsan, ia merasa sangat kesepian, dan khawatir. Pasalnya tak ada orang yang setipe dengannya. Teman sekelompok yang lain begitu monoton dan terkesan canggung.

"apa aku harus kesana? Tapi bagaimana jika senior tau? ish! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggerutu ditempat seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Sesaat mata bulatnya melihat seseorang yang tinggi akan memasuki camp kelas. Seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi untuk dimintai penjelasan. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"yayaya! Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" Pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit dalam diam. Seolah tak mengerti apa yang barusaja Kyungsoo tuduhkan padanya.

"Jangan pura pura bodoh maniak! Aku tau semuanya! Kau!-"

Kyungsoo mengangkat telunjuknya didepan hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas.

"Kau mengintai baekhyun! Kau menatapnya terus terusan! Tadi ia mengajakmu untuk bicara! Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu padanya hingga ia pingsan kan? Apa yang kau lakukan mesum? Kau pasti-HAH! YA TUHAN!" dengan gerakan penuh waspada kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada seraya menatap Chanyeol waspada.

Lagi-lagi otak 'dramanya' itu bekerja. Chanyeol mendengus. Lalu segera beranjak pergi saat lagi-lagi wajah penuh prasangka buruk terhadapnya itu kembali mengahadangnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dihadapannya dengan kesal. Ia cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan kenapa makhluk kecil menyebalkan ini menambah kekesalannya.

"Ya!- siapa yang kau bilang pengg- Aku? Kau bilang aku pengganggu?" dengan wajah tak terima, Kyungsoo menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat pingsan Baekhyu-"

"AKU TIDAK TAU! AKU JUGA TAK MENGERTI APA YANG TERJADI! BERHENTI BERTANYA PADAKU!"

Seketika suasana hening. Kyungsoo hampir melongo melihat Chanyeol yang berapi-api saat ini. Ia celingak-celinguk mewaspadai tak ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Khawatir teriakan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya menjalani hukuman karena tidak masuk ke camp kelas.

"Kumohon..."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Mata bulat itu menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Kyungsoo merasa aura aneh keluar dari tubuh orang dihadapannya. Aura yang begitu dingin. Penuh kepedihan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merinding melihat raut wajah itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Aku... aku tak tau siapa dia. A-aku-"

"Hyung!" Dua orang dengan kulit kontras itu tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol dari arah tangga dengan saling berebut turun menghampiri Chanyeol. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit banyaknya bersyukur karena suasana tak mengenakkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kukira kau dimana ternyata kau disini bersama-"

Kai menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendapati kyungsoo –yang tengah dalam mode shock- menatap kai.

"Oh hai~" sapa Kai tak tau situasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" yang lebih putih memegang pundak Chanyeol saat menyadari aura yang tak mengenakkan disampingnya.

"a-aku…"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terlihat menghela nafas.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya kemudian. Terlihat menarik nafas sejenak. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ck. Ada apa dengannya? Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya tidur didalam kamar. Aku tak mau tidur dengan nyamuk-nyamuk itu!" Sehun menggerutu menatap punggung Chanyeol, yang sudah menghilang dibalik belokkan.

"Kau ingin mengajaknya kabur?" suara setengah cempreng disampingnya bertanya. Melupakan situasi asing yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengajaknya keruangan khusus disekolah ini" Sehun beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol tak memperdulikan pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Ruangan khusus? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kalian itu siapa? Kau pikir ini Shinwa? Cih! Drama sekali eoh!"

"Memang bukan Shinwa sih. Kau akan tau sendiri nanti" Kai yang menjawab.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Kurang paham kalimat sok misterius Kai.

"Karena si cadel sudah kabur, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sampai jumpa lagi manis"

Baru beberapa langkah, namja berkulit eksotis itu berhenti saat merasakan tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"yak tunggu tunggu! Apa Park Chanyeol itu temanmu?"

Kai mengernyit. Balas menatap mata membulat Kyungsoo.

"waeyo?" alih-alih menjawab namja sexy itu malah kembali menghadap Kyungsoo lalu menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat.

"kenapa kau balik bertanya?" ucap kyungsoo ketus. Membuat Kai sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi galak itu.

"ahhh~! Aku patah hati!" Kyungsoo menaikkan alis kirinya. Merasa heran dengan namja aneh tak nyambung yang tengah mengelus dadanya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung eoh? Kau jahat sekali. Padahal kan aku yang mengincarmu"

"Hehh?"

 _Apa-apaan orang ini?_

"Ck. Lupakan!" Kyungsoo berbalik lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Menjauh dari namja aneh sok tampan yang membuatnya geli. Mengabaikan paggilan menggelikan dari orang tak dikenalnya.

Saat Kyungsoo hampir memasuki ruangan camp, sosok mungil yang sedari tadi ia cari tiba-tiba muncul di koridor tempat ia berdiri. Ia ditemani seseorang yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah gurunya yang tampan itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega lalu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim" kyungsoo menyapa Kris terlebih dahulu lalu segera menatap namja mungil bersurai magenta yang sedikit pucat.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba? Aku khawatir tau!" kyungsoo melirik Kris yang tersenyum aneh lalu tersenyum canggung pada gurunya itu.

Namja yang dimarahi Kyungsoo terkekeh geli lalu merangkul pundak sempit teman barunya itu.

"terimakasih saem sudah mengantarku. Aku permisi"

"Eum. Jagalah kesehatanmu Baekhyun-ah"

"Ne seonsaengnim" Baekhyun menunduk sedikit diikuti Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kris. Kris merasa lega saat melihat kedua namja itu saling merangkul dan berbisik akrab. Sedikit mengurangi kekhawatirannya terhadap keadaan kekasih mungilnya.

...

"SATU DUA TIGA HOY! SATU DUA TIGA HOY! SATU DUA..."

Sekumpulan manusia berseragam aneh terlihat tengah bergerak konyol mengikuti intruksi dari seseorang berwajah malaikat. Malaikat pencabut nyawa mungkin. Semua berpikir dia adalah sesosok penyelamat saat melihatnya pertama kali. Tapi saat ada yang tak sengaja berseru, sosok malaikat itu mengubah pandangan orang tentang dirinya. Dan kenapa kita malah membicarakan tentang orang ini? Oke. Mari lanjutkan.

Dengan suara lembutnya yang menggema, Suho Kim alias ketua OSIS itu berjalan mondar-mandir memeriksa jika ada salah satu peserta yang tak mengikuti instruksinya.

"hosh~~ baek! Aku lelah!"

Suara bisikkan kecil terdengar, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah temannya yang berkeringat begitu banyak.

"kau pikir aku tidak? Sudahlah lakukan saja." Baekhyun balas berbisik lalu kembali fokus meloncat-loncat dengan menepukkan kedua telapaktangannya diatas kepala.

Sedikit banyaknya ia merutuki ketua OSIS itu. Gerakkan aneh yang dibuatnya itu membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti anak TK yang belajar berhitung sampai dengan angka tiga.

Konyol. Konyol. Konyol.

Kim Suho benar-benar konyol. Rutuknya tak mau berhenti.

"HEI! KALIAN YANG BARU SAJA DATANG! KEDEPAN SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT!"

Teriakkan Suho yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun sedikit meloncat kaget. Dan ia bersumpah saat itu juga akan menuliskan nama Suho di _death note_ nya.

Itupun kalau ia punya.

Serentak semua orang yang terengah-engah itu menoleh kebelakang. Menatap tiga orang siswa yang berdiri kaku ditempat. Lalu dengan enggan berjalan kearah ketua OSIS yang kembali ketempatnya.

Kedua namja dari ketiganya menunduk malu saling menyenggol lengan. Sedangkan namja yang paling tinggi hanya berekspresi datar. Suho mendekat kearah mereka. Menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan garangnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada namja berkulit paling putih diantara yang lain.

"O-oh Sehun, sunbaenim"jawabnya menatap sedikit takut pada orang dihadapannya. Seketika suasana disekitar sunyi. Peserta yang lain malah asyik menonton tontonan yang mencekam ini.

"kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya suho lagi seraya menoleh pada seseorang disamping Sehun.

"ye?" Kai terkejut lalu segera tersadar.

"ah! aku Kim Jongin, sunbaenim"

Suho mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu melangkah mendekati namja yang paling tinggi tanpa bertanya. Hanya menatap namja tinggi itu dalam diam. Seolah mengerti arti tatapannya, namja tinggi itu menghela nafas sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatap anggota OSIS bawahan Suho yang berjalan dengan ragu lalu berbisik kearah ketua OSIS itu. Seketika raut wajah Suho terkejut lalu menatap Chanyeol dan berdekham. Merasa tenggorokkannya kering mendadak.

"apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya akan perihal seseorang membisiki Suho lalu perubahan muka ketua OSIS itu. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merespon.

"aku akan mentoleransi kalian bertiga. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Kembali ke kelompok masing-masing!"

"Ne!" ketiga orang itu pun setengah berlari mendekati barisan.

"kurasa Chanyeol itu anak berandalan Baek. Kemarin temannya yang albino itu mengajaknya tidur diruangan khusus"

"kurasa begitu" jawabnya seadanya.

"kau jangan dekat-dekat degannya eoh! Ya ampun terik sekali~"

Baekhyun memang mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Namun irisnya mengikuti setiap gerakan Chanyeol tengah yang berjalan kearah barisannya. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia merasa tak asing dengan cara berpakaian Chanyeol. Seolah kancing hitam yang terjahit diantara kancing putih yang pemuda itu kenakan, pernah dilihatnya. Ia tak ingat Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kancing hitam aneh. Namun, entah kenapa saat kilasan bayangan kemarin yang membuatnya pingsan, ia melihat kilasan baekhyun kembarannya tengah bercerita tentang kancing itu padanya. Namun, ia merasa tak pernah mengalami itu. Apa ia melupakan kenangan yang satu itu bersama Baekhyun?

Hah.

Ia tak percaya hanya gara-gara kancing, membuatnya pingsan.

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang baru saja berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada anggota OSIS yang tengah berdiskusi.

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang udara tiba-tiba dingin. Ia merasa tercekam. Dan kini ia tahu alasannya saat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, berbisik. Baekhyun tak sadar sedekat apa mereka saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya dan sibuk menutupi kepalanya dari sinar matahari.

"kau baik-baik saja?" suara bass yang rendah itu membuat kuduknya sedikit meremang. Namja mungil itu berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin dan bersikap tak ada yang terjadi. Ia hanya perlu jadi dirinya sendiri.

"kau tak perlu tahu maniak" balasnya ketus. Baekhyun merasakan udara memasuki rongga paru-parunya setelah beberapa menit lalu serasa menipis.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. " _well_...aku hanya bertanya" ucapnya tak kalah ketus lalu segera melangkah mundur kembali ketempatnya. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo kembali mengobrol.

Lagi pula ia tak ada hubungannya dengan pria jangkung itu kan?

...

Masa orientasi pun berlalu. Pembagian kelas dan jadwal pelajaran pun sudah dibagikan. Baekhyun masih ingat betapa gembiranya Kyungsoo saat melihat nama dirinya dan Baekhyun di daftar murid dikelas 1B. Dan baekhyun masih ingat juga ketiga orang yang lagi-lagi terlambat di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sebal melihat orang yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya selalu berada dimana-mana.

"Gezz. Tuh kan Baek apa kubilang! Mereka orangnya berandalan."Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun. Sekedar informasi. Mereka duduk sebangku.

"Yach Kyungi, apa kau merasa aneh pada mereka? Terutama pada si jangkung itu?" tanya Baekhyun balik berbisik. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada ketiga orang yang tengah mengobrol disudut ruangan. Sedangkan kedua namja mungil berada di tengah.

"yah kurasa juga begitu"jawab Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. "kenapa mereka bisa lolos dari Suho sunbae saat itu. Itu yang membuatku merasa aneh. Padahal aku tak bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya saat aku tak sengaja memejamkan mata (tidur)"

Baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya. Ia tersenyum gemas pada temannya ini. "bukan itu maksudku~" Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "aku merasa diuntit mereka."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Seketika kembali menghadap pada teman sebangkunya. "kenapa bisa begitu?"

"dimana ada aku, pasti ada mereka"ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"kau terlalu percaya diri Bacon!" serunya seraya menjitak kepala bersurai magenta.

"Yach-"

"Hai Baek!"

Keduanya namja mungil itu menoleh saat seseorang disamping Kyungsoo menyapa salah satu dari mereka. Baekhyun mengerjap. Merasa tak mengenali orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Maka dari itu ia tergagap. "o-oh hai"

"kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sedikit nada ketus terdengar saat bertanya.

Pria berwajah kotak itu nyengir aneh lalu mengulurkan legannya. "Aku Chen. Kim Chen" jawab namja bersurai madu itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyambutnya bergantian.

"aku Kyungsoo" jawabnya singkat. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kesal pada orang ini.

"bagaimana kau tau namaku?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan sinis.

"apa aku salah jika tau namamu?"

"tidak sih"jawab Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

 _Siapa tau kau mengenal adikku Baekhyun. Nyatanya sulit sekali._

"kebetulan kemarin aku melihatmu turun dengan bus di daerah gangnam. Aku berada dibelakangmu saat itu! Dan aku menemukan ini. tapi kau langsung masuk apartemenmu" Chen menyodorkan pin nama bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun disana.

"Ah pantas aku cari-cari tak ada. Haha. Gomawo" ucapnya seraya meraih pin nama itu.

Chen kini duduk begitu saja didepan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat namja bermata bulat itu semakin terkucil. Nyatanya namja aneh ini hanya mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"sudah selesai kan? Kau bisa kembali ketempatmu"

"Yach Kyung! Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun meninju pelan pundak Kyungsoo. Merasakan sikap ketus teman sebangkunya ini.

"hei Kyung! Santai saja. Kau ketus sekali sih padaku! Kita bertiga kan bisa berteman baik. Kau, Baekhyun, dan aku bisa menjadi trio imut dikelas ini"

"mwoya~?"

"kau pikir dirimu imut?"

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya mendapat respon seperti itu dari kedua teman barunya.

"baiklah aku kembali ketempat. Nanti kita makan dikantin bareng ya?"ujarnya seraya berlalu.

Kyungsoo mencibir sedangkan Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Ternyata ada yang lebih narsis dari pada dirinya.

"suaranya parah sekali. Dia itu manusia apa bebek tercekik sih?" melanjutkan kekesalannya Kyungsoo masih menggerutu saat seorang guru memasuki kelas. Tanpa disadari keduanya, seseorang dari sudut ruangan tengah menatap salah satu dari namja mungil itu dengan seringaian tipis.

...

"kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ketoilet dulu"

"jangan lama-lama ya hyung. Aku lapar sekali"

Chanyeol memasuki toilet seorang diri. Tanpa ada niat apapun. Hanya ingin menyegarkan wajahnya yang terasa kusam. Mata bulat itu memandang refleksi dirinya dicermin. Wajah itu jarang lagi terlihat tersenyum lebar. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum tulus. Selama ini hanya ia yang tau apa makna dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Sejujurnya ia lelah memasang topeng demi menjaga perasaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia berhasil beberapa bulan, lalu kali ini seseorang menghancurkan pertahanannya. Rasa rindunya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Dan kini ia harus memasang topeng lagi? Ia tak mau. Biarlah kali ini ia bersikap egois untuk tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas. Menampung air yang keluar dari keran wastafel dengan kedua tangannya lalu membasuhkannya kewajah. Rasa penatnya sedikit terobati.

"aku menemukannya"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakkannya saat mendengar seseorang berbicara didalam bilik toilet. Ia pikir tak ada orang disana. Atau hanya tak sadar diri kalau sedari tadi satu pintu bilik toilet tertutup.

"kau jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan membiarkan si mungil itu lari dari jangkauanku"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Merasa aneh dengan percakapa orang itu. Chanyeol yakin orang itu berbicara dengan seseorang ditelfon. Meskipun tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, ia paham setidaknya bukan suatu hal yang baik.

Ceklek.

Begitu pintu tertutup itu terbuka, Chanyeol segera berpura-pura mengeringkan tangannya dipengering. Seolah-olah tak mendegar apapun. Orang yang keluar itu berdiri disampingnya. Mencuci tangannya lalu merapihkan rambut seraya menatap Chanyeol dari cermin. Chanyeol merasa diperhatikan balas menatapnya. Orang itu tersenyum ramah. Mau tak mau –agar ia tak curiga- balas tersenyum lalu segera keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan yang semakin berkecamuk.

Dan yang paling penting, ia merasa tak asing dengan suaranya. Suara yang entah didengarnya dimana. Namun setelah melihat wajah orang itu, ia tak mendapat pencerahan apapun.

"yak Hyung cepatlah atau si albino ini menghabiskan makananmu" chanyeol mendengus malas menatap duo papan catur yang tengah saling menggebuk di meja kantin.

"bisa tidak sih kalian tidak berteriak? Seluruh kantin melirik kalian dengan jijik"ucap Chanyeol sarkastis. Lalu menempatkan dirinya dihadapan duo rusuh ini.

"aku tidak berteriak hyung! Si hitam ini yang berteriak!"Chanyeol menyendokkan sesuap ddeokbeokki tanpa merespon rengekan Sehun.

"aku kan berteriak karena si cadel ini ingin memakan ddeokbeokki mu hyung!"

"yach! Chanyeol hyung saja tak keberatan kok! Kau saja yang berlebihan dasar pesek" kini sehun melempar daun seledri ke piring kosong Kai.

"ya Oh Sehun! Aku ini lebih tua dari pada kau!"

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu?"

"aku pergi"

Kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu berjengit kaget lalu saling menatap tajam –saling menyalahkan. Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat kakinya melewati bangku saat tak sengaja pundaknya menyenggol seseorang yang baru saja lewat disamping ia berdiri. Hingga nampan makanan yang dibawa orang itu jatuh dengan suara keras. Tak lupa dengan isinya yang berhamburan.

"ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Aku akan membawa gantinya" Chanyeol segera membawa nampan yang jatuh lalu segera tertegun melihat siapa orang yang tengah mentapnya sangar ini.

"Ish! tidak perlu!"

Dan orang yang ditabraknya berlalu bersama dua orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Namja tinggi itu masih terdiam ditempat. Menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tak terartikan. Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka yang berjalan melewatinya.

"kau tak apa baek?" si mungil bermata bulat bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"aku baik-baik saja"

"bukankah dia sekelas dengan kita?" kini yang bermuka agak kotak menawan itu yang bertanya.

"aku tak mengenalnya" sahut pemuda mungil bersurai magenta itu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia belum terbiasa berhadapan dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya itu tanpa pura-pura tidak mengenal. Meski pada kenyataannya begitu. Diperburuk dengan percakapan pertama mereka yang tak begitu baik.

Chanyeol menunduk membuat kedua sahabatnya itu saling tatap mempertanyakan ekspresi aneh dari Chanyeol. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bertengkar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hyung! Sudahlah! Cepat makan lagi" sehun berbicara. Menganggap Chanyeol merasa malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dikantin.

"aku tidak lapar" sahut Chanyeol lalu segera berlalu.

"dia kenapa sih?" tanya Kai menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bersikap melankolis. Sama sekali tak cocok dengannya."lanjut Kai.

Sehun mengengguk menyetujui lalu menyantap ddeokbeokki di piring Chanyeol. "padahal ddeokbeokkinya masih banyak. Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah. Aku sebagai sepupunya merasa buruk"

Kai mulai menyendokkan sendoknya kepiring Chanyeol. "Bukan salahmu. Chanyeol hyung hanya tidak terlalu terbuka pada semua orang" ucap Kai.

"yasudah kita habiskan saja. Aku masih sangat lapar" ucap Sehun kembali memasukkan makanan pedas itu kedalam mulutnya.

"apa perasaanku saja atau apa..."

Kai tiba-tiba menatap keatas dengan gerakan berpikir. "ada apa?" sahut Sehun merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Kai.

"aku merasa pernah melihat siswa itu. Tapi dimana ya?" kai berdecak saat tak mengingatnya.

"dia teman sekelas kita bodoh"sahut Sehun kembali makan. Kai tak memperdulikkan umpatan sehun padanya karena fokusnya teralihkan mengingat sesuatu yang lain.

"yach Ohse! Bukankah kita tadi sedang bertengkar?"

Sehun mendongak merasa diingatkan "kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

"well...aku sudah tidak mood"

"aku juga" bahu keduanya pun turun seketika.

...

Bibir berwarna merah muda alami itu mempout sebal sambil sesekali menggerutu dengan suara lirih. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia lagi-lagi dipaksa oleh kekasihnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang benar-benar memuakkan baginya.

Lelaki yang tengah menyetir disampingnya hanya menghela nafas mendapati kekasihnya ynag tengah merajuk. Tangan kiri yang tengah menyetir itu menjulur untuk menjentik pelan bibir bawah namja disampingnya yang semakin dipoutkan. Membuat Kris gemas dan ingin menggodanya sebentar.

"ah!"pekik namja mungil itu lantas langsung mendelik pada pria berkemeja biru muda disampingnya.

" kau jahat!"tuduhnya kemudian. Kris terkekeh pelan. Menoleh untuk menatap namja mungil itu.

"kalau begitu hukum aku"

Baixian mendecih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil disampingnya. Malas menanggapi kekasih tingginya yang selalu memaksakan kehendak.

"setelah dari rumah sakit, aku janji kita akan segera pergi ke bioskop okay? Lagipula filmnya diputar jam 7 malam kan? Berhentilah merajuk sayang" Kris menggenggam jemari lentik itu dengan elusan dipunggung tangannya. Tanpa diduga Baixian melepaskan genggamannya. Membuat Kris merasa kosong. Seketika wajahnya berubah datar.

"Bian Baixian aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan"

Mendengar nada suara Kris yang sedikit tinggi, Baixian menoleh dengan raut tak percaya. "apa kau lupa kalau kau berpacaran dengan anak-anak?"

Kris menghembuskan nafas. Sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi. Ia sedikit merutuki emosinya yang gampang tersulut membuat namja sensitif kini merasa tersinggung. Tapi kini ia harus sedikit lebih tegas.

"kita hanya pergi untuk mengecek keadaanmu saja _Bao bei_ tidak untuk menyakitimu" gemas Kris sedikit dengan nada sebal.

"nyatanya aku kesakitan Kris!"

Kris terdiam.

"aku bukan orang gila yang setiap waktu harus diperiksa oleh psikiater! Apa kau tahu bahwa setiap kali Gayoung noona memberiku obat sialan yang selalu membuatku muntah? Aku bahkan selalu bermimpi aneh setelahnya. Aku takut! Dan kau tidak pernah merasakan posisiku!"

Airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya hinggga berloba-lomba turun menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia menatao Kris dengan lelah. "aku bahkan sudah sembuh dari trauma itu dan kau masih membawaku pada wanita itu?"

Kris memutar setirnya kesamping kiri untuk menepi. Membuat Baixian ingin menanyakan hal itu namun urung karena ada hal yang lebih penting ingin ditanyakan pada namja tingggi ini.

Baekhyun menatap Kris yang hanya terdiam seraya memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Lalu setelahnya jemari besar kris menggenggam jemari lentik itu hingga terasa pas saat bertautan.

"maafkan aku sayang" ucap Kris menyelami mata berair Baixian. "aku tidak tau kalau kau tersiksa dengan semua pengobatannya. Jika aku bisa aku ingin menggantikanmu untuk merasakan sakit itu tapi..." kris kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kini ia membawa tangan Baixian yang digenggamnya kearah dadanya. Membiarkan si mungil itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang seirama. "aku tau kau masih belum bisa melupakan baekhyun dan kejadian buruk itu selalu membayangimu-"

"aku tidak mungkin melupakan saudaraku Kris"baixian menatapnya terluka.

"maksudku...kau belum bisa menghilangkan kejadian buruk tentang baekhyun dan itu begitu menyiksamu. Kita sudah sejauh ini _bao bei_. Dan kau masih menyepelekan masalah bayangan-banyangan itu? Demi Tuhan aku tersiksa melihatmu mengerang kesakitan setiap mengingatnya"

Baixian melarikan tatapannya kesegala arah asal bukan tatapan terluka Kris. Ucapan kris membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia begitu lemah dan tidak teguh pendirian untuk mencapai tujuan utama.

"aku...hanya benci dengan obat yang selalu mendatangkan mimpi buruk bagiku kris" ujarnya lirih. Kris tau itu. Baixian hanya menggunakan alasan ingin menonton agar menghindari pengobatan menakutkan itu.

Kris menatap mata sipit yang berkaca-kaca itu. Mencoba memikirkan keputusannya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau melakukan semua ini pada namja mungilnya, tapi dengan segala keterpaksaan ia harus tega menyakiti satu satunya pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kris menghela nafas lalu mengecup punggung tangan si mungil. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak surai magenta itu hingga sang empu menoleh heran.

"maafkan aku telah membentakmu tadi." Ucap Kris lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Baixian.

Kris terkekeh seraya melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "baiklah untuk kali ini kita akan bolos dan menonton bersama. Bagaimana?"

Kris menatap pancaran bahagia yan tiba-tiba ditunjukkan namja mungil itu. "aku mencintaimu ge!" sahutnya kekanakkan.

"aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu Bian Baixian"balasnnya dengan kekanakan pula.

...

Chanyeol hampir saja membunuh Yoora sang kakak saat perempuan itu dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkannya untuk menemui kekasihnya –yang tiba-tiba menelpon karena sakit– saat setelah dengan begitu memaksa Chanyeol menemaninya menonton film konyol romantis yang setiap adegan membuat Chanyeol merasa mual.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri sendiri seperti tiang bodoh di lobi bioskop untuk menunggu seseorang menghormatinya. Dan untungnya ia bukan tiang bendera upacara. Ha.

Ia bersumpah akan memutilasi kakaknya setelah wanita itu sampai rumah.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan kearah counter makanan dan berniat membeli satu porsi popcorn sambil mengantongi satu tiket film yang terlanjur dibeli kakaknya. Teronggok sia-sia lalu akan membusuk bersama aliran air deterjen yang melumatkan kertas itu. Sebenernya itulah nasib akhir dari tiket film Yoora jika tidak ada suara seseorang yang ditangkap telinganya chanyeol sedang menggerutu dibelakangnya.

Tanpa babibu tubuh tinggi itu memutar arah. Menghadap pada sosok mungil yang tengah membelakanginya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihat dari bentuk punggung dan suaranya, chanyeol yakin tak salah dengan tebakannya.

"dasar orang tua pengumbar janji! Seharusnya dia tak perlu berjanji jika ada janji lainnya! Euurgh awas saja aku akan memutilasinya! Lihat saja nanti"

"baekhyun?"

Kaki pendek yang tengah mencak-mencak itu berhenti lalu menoleh dengan sekali gerakan membuatnya sedikit limbung. Seharusnya chanyeol terkekeh sekarang jika saja namja mungil itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan seperti saat ini saat melihatnya.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ketus.

Memang apa lagi yang akan dilakukan di bioskop? Tadinya chanyeol ingin menjawab begitu. Tapi...

"menonton film"...ya sudahlah. Ia tak mau memperkeruh situasi.

Baekhyun celingak celinguk memperhatikan sekitar Chanyeol mencari seseorang. "aku pergi sendiri" seolah mengerti sikap baekhyun, chanyeol melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mendecih setelah berdeham gugup sebelumnya. "kau pikir aku peduli?" kaki kecil itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum suara chanyeol menginterupsi gerakan kakinya agar teteap ditepat.

"ehm baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh seraya menatap penuh tanya.

"ba-bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja?" ajak chanyeol seraya mengacungkan tiket yang sepertinya nasibnya tak akan berakhir di mesin cuci kehadapan Baekhyun.

 _Oh shit chanyeol! Kau belum menanyakan dengan siapa namja mungil itu pergi. Bisa jadi kan ia pergi dengan seseorang._ Batin chanyeol menggerutu.

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam menatap chanyeol waspada. Chanyeol hampir saja membatalkan ajakannya sebelum ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya berjanji tak akan jadi memutilasi Yoora _._

"Call"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menolaknya mentah-mentah lalu merutukinya. Yah~ terkadang realita sedikit mendukungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Membuat baekhyun dirajam rasa gugup. Entah kenapa."a-anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafmu karena membuatku pingsan"

 _Aku alasan ia pingsan?_ Batin Chanyeol terheran.

"ahmm maksudku kancing hitammu yang membuatku pingsan. A-aku phobia kancing hitam oke" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata sambil berlalu menjauhi Chanyeol untuk menghampiri counter makanan.

 _Oke. Itu alasan yang masuk akal._

Dan Chanyeol akan benar-benar mencari tau tentang phobia kancing hitam di internet setelah pulang nanti. Memutuskan untuk tetap menganggap itu masuk akal atau sebaliknya.

...

 _"aku ingin membeli sebuah rumah yang selalu kujanjikan suatu hari"_

 _"ya Tuhan aku mencintaimu suamiku~"_

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa fokus pada dua orang yang tengah berpelukkan dengan mesra dilayar lebar yang tengah ditonton puluhan orang. Matanya kian melirik namja disebelahnya yang terlihat sangat menghayati film itu hingga membuatnya kembali mengingat masa itu. Masa dimana seseorang yang serupa dengan orang disampingnya ini masih bersamanya. Dan semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan manis semasa hidupnya.

 _"aku menyukainya Woo"_

 _"kalau begitu, ayo kita dapatkan ini"_

 _"tapi ini satu jam dari tempatmu bekerja"_

 _"jika kamu menyukainya, maka jangan pikirkan hal yang lain. Itu hanya 60 menit untuk berangkat dan 60 menit untuk pulang. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk pulang pergi, sayangku"_

"kenapa aku merasa ceritanya akan berujung tragis?"

Chanyeol gelagapan saat orang yang tengah iliriknya ini bersuara. "heung? Kau bilang apa?"

"aku rasa akhirnya akan sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci film sedih"

Mulut kecil itu masih mengunyah popcorn rasa original dan sesekali menyeruput minuman dalam genggamannnya. Matanya masih saja fokus ke layar. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan ini. Pada akhirnya chanyeol ikut memandang kedua orang yang tengah tertawa riang seraya membawa kardus kardua pindahan mereka ke ruangan kosong yang begitu besar.

"yah pada akhirnya kau akan menangis dan tetap bilang filmnya menakjubkan" ucap Chanyeol mulai memakan popcornnya yang baru habis seperempat.

"bagaimana kau tau aku akan melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol juga tak tau mengapa ia berkata begitu. Ia hanya...merasa kalau ia berbicara pada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang lain dengan wajah serupa.

"hanya...menebak"

"oh" jawab baekhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar.

Kini kedua orang yang tengah bersiteru tentang menyewa sebuah apartemen di kota memenuhi layar. Dan ia mendengar helaan nafas berat baekhyun disampingnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi pada film itu.

"aku tak akan menangis. Aku bersumpah. Lihat saja nanti" sumpah baekhyun entah pada siapa. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh. Mengalihkan perasaan gundah yang melandanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

...

Chanyeol menatap khawatir namja mungil disampingnya ini. Pasalnya sudah 10 menit lamanya, baekhyun masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Bahunya bergetar kecil.

"kau yakin tak mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka wajahnya yang basah lalu mengusapnya dengan lengan jaketnya.

"kau bercanda? Aku ini pria! Pria yang bisa hapkido"jawabnya ketus kembali sesegukkan.

"kau bisa hapkido?" chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

 _Kebetulan apa lagi ini?_

"wae? Kau tak percaya? Mau kubuktikan sekarang? Aku bisa menendangmu sampai rumahmu kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menatapnya sengit dengan hidung memerah dan amata beraih dengan pipi sembab. Membuat pria mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol menahan kekehannya jika ia tak ingin benar-benar pulang kerumahnya dengan ditendang Baekhyun. Membuatnya lagi-lagi melupakan ingatan bodoh itu.

"Hiks film sialan! Kenapa juga si Minwoo itu harus selingkuh sih! Hiks. Seharusnya dia tak pelu menikahi Jieun jika akhirnya ia mudah tergoda perempuan lain! Saat tau istrinya sekarat baru dia peduli! Dasar berengsek! Jika aku bertemu dengannya, kuhancurkan juga hidungnya!"

Dan chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat baekhyun menggerutu seperti orang gila hanya karena ending film tak sesuai harapannya.

"Lee Minho hanya memainkan perannya sebagai Minwoo baek. Kau tak boleh menghancurkan hidungnya jika bertemu dengan aktor itu. Kau ini ada-ada saja" chanyeol terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun malah sibuk mengelus dadanya karena efek sesak melihat film barusan masih belum hilang.

"tetap saja! Si Minwoo itu membuatku melangggar janjiku sendiri untuk tidak menangis! Aku benar-benar konyol sekarang! Dan kau tiang! Jangan pernah ungkit hal ini dikelas atau kuhancurkan pinggangmu"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dan semakin membuat Baekhyun sebal setengah mati. "rupanya kau setuju hah?"

"eh tidak baek! Tunggu haha aku hanya...hah oke baiklah maafkan aku" ucap Chnyeol ditengah tawanya.

"lagipula aku juga pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo jadi aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu" balas Chanyeol sedikit menggoda baekhyun. Selang 2 detik setelahnya Chanyeol mengaduh merasakan sakit diperutnya saat sebuah siku menyikutnya sedikit keras.

"Cih. Pemegang sabuk hitam apanya" cibir si mungil lalu terkekeh kecil. Membuat chanyeol sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"OH! Busnya datang! Aku pergi ya tiang!" ucapnya seraya bangkit dan menghampiri bus yang sudah berada didepan mereka. Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Kaki pendek yang sudah menapaki lantai bus berhenti lalu memutarbadannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"hei Park tiang!"

Chanyeol balas menatap mata sipit ber-eyeliner tipis milik Baekhyun.

"lain kali aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku untuk tidak menangis! Jadi jangan lupakan janjiku! Dan kau akan tetap jadi yang membayar oke! Awas kau kalau pura-pura lupa! Kupatahkan tulang telingamu!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat baekhyun sudah masuk bus dan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Apa itu artinya ia akan 'kencan' dadakan bersama Baekhyun lagi?

Baguslah.

Sepertinya ini akan memudahkannya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

TBC

 **Bbyiyak-Bbiyak:**

Sebenernya aku nekat publish ini meskipun reviewnya bikin hatiku teriris #yaelah alay!

Tapi serius kenapa yang review itu jauh banget dari jumlah viewers. Aku bukannya ngerasa PD kalau ff ini dibaca. Siapa tau cuman numpang lewat atau emang ff aku emang jelek huaa ㅠ.ㅠ . aku nyadar kok ff ini abal-abal dan jelek banget tapi aku nekat publish ini karena aku ingin. Ingin cerita aku ada yang baca daripada teronggok di laptop dan ingin ada yang setidaknya mengkritik dan ngasih saran terhadap tulisanku. Syakit bgt diginiin #alayalayalay!

Maaf ya curcol mendadak. Aku cuman mau ungkapin uneg uneg aku doang. Sekali lagi review yaa... gak berharap pujian kok. Cuman pingin ada yang review aja. Gak papa gk pake account juga.

oh iya aku sedikit nyelipin sebuah tayangan(?) dari ff fenomenal didunia per-chanbaekan. dan dengan kurang ajarnya aku gak minta izin dari author aslinya karena aku gk tau siapa pemiliksah cerita itu karena banyak banget account yang ngetranslate.. dikit doang kok. kalo ada nyadar pasti tau ceritanya.

terakhir...

Readers-nim~ #puppyeyes... hargailah tulisanku jebal kkkk

 **BbungBbung-ah saranghae~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter** **3**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

Semua orang diruangan rapat itu bertepuk tangan menyambut perkembangan saham perusahaan yang melonjak naik. Para pejabat perusahaan itu menatap bangga pada sosok tinggi berkharisma yang satu satunya berdiri didepan layar dengan infokus yang menayangkan hasil pencapaian strategi proyek oleh Kris Wu.

"Tuan Wu, anda benar-benar hebat memiliki putra seperti Kris. Kudengar Kris juga seorang guru. Aku benar-benar iri melihatnya"

Pria berumur setengah abad lebih itu hanya tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan dari rekan kerjanya itu. Kedua sudut bibir yang sudah keriput itu tersenyum begitu lebar. "Hahaha" pria itu tertawa khas. "aku sendiri tak menyangka anak nakal ini bisa sepintar sekarang" jawabnya bangga seraya menatap Kris yang tengah bersalaman dengan petinggi lain.

"haha. Apa putramu sudah punya seseorang yang mendampinginya? Orang sesibuk Kris harus memiliki seorang istri setidaknya untuk membuatkannya kopi bukan?"

Pria berambut nyaris memutih itu tertawa ringan. "seharusnya begitu." Sahutnya mengangguk-angguk. "tapi aku hanya ingin memasrahkan masalah itu padanya saja. Aku yakin Kris lebih mengerti apa yang terbaik untuknya"

"ya tentu saja." Rekannya tertawa garing. Seharusnya bukan jawaban itu yang ingin dia dengar dari Tuan besar Wu itu. Kedua pria paruh baya itu melangkah keluar diikuti oleh yang lain.

"kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya oh? Aku terkejut"

Kris berhenti tersenyum lalu matanya beralih pada seseorang yang sama tingginya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Para petinggi lain mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang. Hal itu membuat Kris ingin menyamarkan diri agar orang dihadapannya tak menghampirinya seperti sekarang. Setidaknya jika banyak orang, _mantan_ temannya ini tak akan menghapirinya.

"benarkah? Kau kemari untuk memberiku selamat? Memberiku pujian?" tanya Kris setenang mungkin. Kedua tangannya berada disaku celana diam-diam mengepal.

"pujian tidak akan membuatmu kenyang kau tahu?"

"lalu hal lain apa sampai kau berani menghampiriku?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan poni keatas itu tersenyum sinis seraya mengalihkan matanya pada kedua orang yang berusia setengah abad itu yang semakin menjauh. Membuat Kris ikut menolehkan pandangannya kearah dimana ayahnya dan juga ayah dari orang dihadapannya ini tengah berbincang seraya berjalan menjauhi ruangan.

"sore tadi Appa memintaku untuk mengenalkan adikku padamu. Namun aku menolaknya"jelas orang itu. Kris kembali menatap mantan temannya itu.

"baguslah. Aku tak perlu memohon padamu untuk tidak mengenalkannya"

"tapi sepertinya aku harus memohon padamu kali ini" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya –menatap mata bulat itu intens.

"jangan pernah menerima apapun yang ayahku tawarkan tentang Luhan adikku" Kris terkekeh kecil.

"kau tidak perlu memohon pun aku menyanggupi"

"mana bisa aku percaya padamu begitu saja. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada _dia_?"

Kris terdiam. Tangannya semakin terkepal. Jika saja ruangan ini hanya berisi dirinya dan orang dihadapannya ini saja, Kris tak segan-segan memberikan tinjunya.

"aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, tapi jelas kau pasti merusaknya. Iyakan?"

"yak Choi Minho!" Kris mendesis pelan. "Kau tak tau apapun tentangnya. Berhenti menyalahkanku karena aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Kau bahkan hanya orang luar yang tak tau apapun. Jadi berhentilah mengungkit masalah itu. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang" ucap Kris menahan suaranya untuk tindak meninggi. Ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya.

Pria tampan berjas itu menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh. Tak ada ekpresi yang diperlihatkannnya. Meski pada kenyataannya ia menekan dalam-dalam rasa khawatir itu.

"semuanya belum selesai Yifan. Kau yang memaksakan ini berakhir"

...

Tuut...

Tuut...

Tuut...

Klik...

 _"Mwo!"_

Kris terkekeh geli mendengar nada rajukan seseorang diseberang sana. Mobil putih mewah yang dikendarainya itu melesat menuju apartemennya bersama dengan seorang muridnya. Ia bahkan tak tau resiko apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang dari pihak sekolah mengetahui hal itu. Berpisah dengan kekasih mungilnya adalah daftar terakhir dari keinginannya.

"apa kau pulang dengan selamat _baobei_?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Terdengar decihan dari seberang membuat Kris tersenyum gemas ingin menggodanya.

" _berhentilah menyebutku dengan panggilan sayang! Kau bahkan tidak menyayangiku"_

Kris mencebikkan bibirnya menahan geli. "hmmm kesayanganku sedang marah eoh? Aihh aku gemas sekali pasti kau tengah mempoutkan bibirmu itu kan? Aku tak sabar ingin mengecupnya"

" _aku tutup_ "

"eit tunggu Baixian-! Baiklah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku sayang."

Tak ada sahutan dari sana. Kris yakin namja mungilnya itu tengah merengut kesal karena acara nonton mereka dibatalkan. Sedikit membuatnya bersalah karena meninggakannya begitu saja dibioskop bahkan ketika mereka barusaja sampai.

"kita bisa nonton film itu lain kali sayang. Appa tadi menyuruhku ke kantor jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya"

 _"tidak perlu! Aku sudah menonton filmnya"_

"kau nonton sendirian?" kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

 _"tentu saja tidak"_

"lalu dengan siapa kau nonton?" hatinya merasa sedikit gundah.

 _"temanku"_ baixian menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

"siapa?" kris mencoba bersabar. Walau kenyataanya ia bisa saja mencari tau saat ini juga siapa yang pergi dengan anak itu jika saja Baixian tidak menyahut.

 _"kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau bahkan tidak peduli aku kesepian sendirian disana. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu"_

Kris menghela nafas. "baiklah aku minta maaf sayang. Aku janji lain kali aku akan menemanimu kemana pun kau inginkan"

Baixian tak menjawab. Kris membayangkan namja mungil itu tengah memberengut seraya mencibirnya. " _hmm_ "

Kris tersenyum lega. Baixian memang sensitif namun ia tak suka marah terlalu lama. "ayo sekarang jawab aku dengan siapa kau nonton?"

 _"ish dasar cerewet! kau ini seperti Appa saja sih"_

"ooh~? Kau mengelak? Ayo jawab Appa dengan siapa kau nonton?" namja tinggi itu merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Menggoda namja mungilnya selalu membuatnya lupa.

 _"aku bilang dengan temanku"_

"dan apa nama temanmu itu?"

Baixian mendecih lalu menjawab dengan nada kesal _"Park tiang"_

"hah?"

 _"apanya yang hah? Cepat pulang! Aku lapar ge~"_

Kris tersenyum geli. Kris tak mempedulikan lagi rasa penasarannya setelah mendengar nada rajukan manja itu. Ia pikir toh tak penting juga mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini. Kris terkekeh "baiklah aku pulang sekarang ya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ehm. Tunggu aku. Bye"

 _"bbaing"_

Kris meletakkan _earpod_ itu di _dashboard_. Mobil yang ia kendarai masih melesat menuju apartemen mereka. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Berbicara dengan Baixian selalu membuat moodnya membaik. Dan ia bersyukur memiliki namja itu berada didekatnya. Ia hanya tinggal menjaganya jangan sampai miliknya pergi. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu.

...

Air mineral itu habis diteguk ludas oleh seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja tiba di apatemen miliknya bersama seorang adik laki-lakinya. Gelas kosong bening diletakkannya sedikit kasar. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Yeoja itu mendecih. Melepaskan jaket kesayangannya begitu saja dilantai. Menginjaknya beberapa kali seolah jaket malang itu adalah seorang namja yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu -meninggalkan adiknya yang malang sendirian di bioskop.

Brak.

Suara pintu ditutup mengalihkan atensinya pada si jaket lalu menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup seseorang dari dalam. Begitu melihat sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan kedalam rumah tanpa menyadari keberadaanya, Park Yura segera berlari menghampiri adiknya itu.

"CHANYEOLIE~~!"

"AAAKH! YA TUHAN! AISH NUNA!" namja berperawakan tinggi itu sibuk mengelus dadanya yang serasa melompat keluar saat mendapati seorang yeoja melompat tiba-tiba dihadapannya seraya bersimpuh dengan mata menghitam dan lipstik yang belepotan.

"berhenti membuatku terkejut oh! Aish" gerutunya masih memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"chan~" yeoja tinggi itu kini berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah sampai menangis seperti itu. Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan asal Nuna tahu" kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Meminum segelas air mineral dengan rakus.

"untuk apa aku menyesal padamu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya saat minum. Matanya mendelik sebentar. Yah~ seharusnya ia bisa menduga gadis ini.

"lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu itu? Nuna seakan habis diperkosa seseorang" ucapnya asal seraya meletakkan gelas kosong dengan sedikit keras. Kakinya melangkah menuju tangga. Kamar tempat yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"memang"

Kakinya terhenti dianak tangga kelima. Ia sontak menoleh –menatap kakak kandung perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan datar. "kau bercanda" itu bukan pertanyaan.

"aku tidak Chan"

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol mencoba menggali kebohongan tatapan terluka yang diperlihatkan kakaknya. Eyeliner dan maskara yang digunakannnya luntur oleh airmata dan lipstik merah itu membias kesegala arah disekitar bibirnya. Bahkan chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa rambut kecoklatan itu berantakan dan sedikit basah.

"nu-nuna bilang di-diperkosa?" rasa marah mengembun dikepalanya. Matanya masih menatap wajah terluka itu yang terlihat biasa saja.

"ya" jawa yeoja itu singkat. Chanyeol merasa dadanya terbakar.

"tapi untung aku segera menendang burungnya yang payah itu. Kalau tidak habislah aku. Dasar bajingan kurang ajar. Aish aku akan mencari yang lebih tampan darinya. Lihat saja!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap datar kakaknya sedatar-datarnya. Rasa marah itu berubah murka. Untung yeoja itu adalah kakaknya yang paling ajaib. Kalau tidak. Tamatlah perjalanan hidup yeoja itu.

Oh ayolah Chanyeol tidak sekejam itu ngomong-ngomong. Ia hanya sedang kesal.

"nuna kau-" chanyeol menyerah. Ia menutup matanya sejenak menahan emosi lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. "selamat tidur" ucapnya lalu segera berbalik dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"yak Chan!"

"mwol?" jawabnya tanpa mengehentikan langkah kakinya.

"apa pekan ini kau mau ke _Myoji_?"

Lagi-lagi chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh pada kakaknya lalu mengangguk. "hmm. Tentu saja"

"sampaikan salamku padanya ya." Yeoja itu tersenyum. Menyampaikan rasa prihatin pada adik lelakinya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum pahit. Seberapa ajaib nunanya itu, ia tetaplah yeoja yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah.

Pekan ini ia harus pergi ke _Myoji_.

Seharusnya ia tidak merasa sesedih sekarang.

Seharusnya ia senang hari itu tiba setiap tahun.

Tapi...

Hari dimana sebelumnya hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuknya,

Justru menjadi hari paling menyesakkan untuk diingat.

Karena itu adalah hari jadi hubungan asmaranya sekaligus hari peringatan kematian kekasihnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

.

*myoji=pemakaman

...

Line!

Line!

Line!

Line!

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang sejuk. Seharusnya menjadi pagi terbaik dalam minggu pertama para siswa baru, bukan seperti saat ini. Pagi yang sejuk itu berubah panas seketika ketika sebuah pesan entah siapa yang memulai tersebar dengan sangat cepat dan mulai berdatangan kesetiap ponsel siswa dan siswi di SMA favorite itu serempak. Satu persatu mereka membuka ponsel mereka lalu seketika suasana pagi mulai riuh dengan obrolan seputar pesan yang tersebar.

Begitu juga dengan kedua namja mungil yang baru saja duduk dibangku mereka tengah membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera diponsel mereka. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar terkejut. Bahkan yang bermata bulat semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Heooool~~ ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Daeeebaak! Kau juga berpikir ini hanya gosip kan Baek?"

Namja yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu memasukkan ponselnya dengan gerakan tak peduli. "memangnya kenapa kalau si tiang itu memang anak pemilik sekolah ini? _Toh_ tidak ada pengaruhnya padaku"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir pada Baekhyun. Ia memegang kedua pundak namja mungil itu lalu memaksanya berhadapan.

"itu artinya kita tak boleh cari gara-gara dengan si Chanyeol beserta kawanya itu. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"kenapa aku harus takut? Toh aku dan si tiang itu tak punya masalah apapun"

"aish berhenti menyebutnya tiang! Aku tak mau kau dapat masalah disini baek"

"kyung~ ayolah mereka bukanlah gengster"

"apa kau tidak lihat didrama-drama kalau anak seperti si tiang- _ani_ si Chanyeol itu seperti apa?"

"apa kau ingin bilang Chanyeol seperti Goo joonpyo? Si keriting jangkung bodoh itu?"

Kungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"mirip _sih_ " ucapnya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh perhatian. "tapi itu hanya drama. Lupakan itu"

"aish drama juga kan- shht baek baek si ti- _ani_! si Chanyeol datang"

Mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo, baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok jangkung yang baru memasuki kelas dengan ekspresi bingung mendapati beberapa teman sekelasnya –bahkan ada yang dari luar kelas- memandanginya dengan...apa boleh dibilang memuja? Entahlah. Apa bagusnya berita semacam itu? Kenapa mereka rela datang jauh jauh turun naik dan turun tangga hanya untuk melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah ahli waris Park CO. Apa mereka pikir Chanyeol akan menurunkan hujan dolar pada mereka?

 _Heol_. Ia tak habis pikir, hanya karena satu pesan tak jelas dari sumber tak jelas membuat seisi sekolah gempar oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang konon katanya merupakan ahli waris dari Park cooperation yang menaungi sekolahnya tempat dimana ia berpijak sekarang. Ini persis seperti drama yang sepertinya sering Kyungsoo tonton. Dimana ada seorang flower boy kaya raya sebagai penguasa sekolah yang mencari cinta dan yang ia dapatkan dari gadis di toko _laundry_. Pfffthh. Apa itu tidak terdengar menggelikan? Ayolah itu drama picisan sekali.

Dan yang Baixian lakukan hanya menggerutu,mengapa ia harus terjebak diantara manusia-manusia merepotkan ini? Misinya pun tak akan semudah yang ia kira. Ia bahkan menunda untuk memulai pencarian itu.

Mata bulat itu hanya balas menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan sosok bayangan hitam putih itu hanya teronggok bagaikan kotoran ayam diantara tanah berbunga.

Ayolah~ kapan drama ini berakhir?

Mungkin baixian tak menyadari saat mata itu balas menatapnya. Butuh 3 detik untuk membuat namja mungil ini tersadar hingga akhirnya gelagapan saat namja tiang itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Namun kelewat lebar karena mata kyungsoo yang bulatnya overdosis itu berhasil menangkap senyuman dari sosok jangkung yang kini tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"apa ia barusan tersenyum padamu baek?"sahutnya kelewat heboh sambil sesekali –yang terlalu sering- menyenggol lengan Baixian.

Baixian hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sebenarnya sambil berpikir apa benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"eiii aku yakin dia memberimu senyuman selamat pagi. Aihh manisnya. Kalau begitu selamat ya kau dapat peran sebagai Geum Jandi"

Baixian mendelik. "Yak!"

"isshh itu manis tau" kyungsoo keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Dan baekhyun berdecak. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"yak Kyung-ah, pulang sekolah nanti kau mau mengantarku kan?"

"kemana?"mata bulatnya ikut bertanya.

"ke kantor" dan ia harap Kris tidak berada disana saat itu. Karena Kris tidak boleh tahu tentang ini.

"apa yang akan kaulakukan disana?"

"aku membutuhkan riwayat seseorang"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "nugu?"

"Daejong Kim" baixian merasa dadanya terhimpit menyebut nama itu.

"Daejong kim? Siapa dia?"

Baixian terdiam menatap papan tulis kosong itu.

"dia..."

.

.

"alasanku kembali ke Korea"

.

.

...

Siswa dengan suara cempreng itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut kantin untuk menemukan kedua namja mungil yang biasanya terlihat bersama itu. Saat mata untanya itu menangkap kedua sosok yang dicarinya, Chen berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"hai~ merindukanku?" sapanya langsung merangkul nahu kyungsoo yang berada didekatnya. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan lengan Chen dari bahunya lalu menunjuk siswa itu dengan sumpit yang tengah dipegangnya.

"yak! Untuk apa kau kesekolah? Sekolah sebentar lagi bubar!" ucapnya sinis seraya mengayun-ngayun sumpit stainless itu dihadapan wajah Chen. Pemuda yang diomeli hanya nyengir bodoh. Sedangkan Baixian hanya menatap mereka tanpa minat.

"yang benar saja. Aku kan baru saja datang." Belanya. Kyungsoo mencibir mengikuti kalimat Chen. "apa kau baru saja merampok bank chen?"

"hah?" chen menatap Baixian dengan kernyitan didahinya. "kenapa aku harus?"

"karena kau datang kesekolah jam segini"

"apa merampok bank alasan yang masuk akal baek? Ya Tuhan kau lucu sekali" sinis pemuda berwajah kotak itu dengan gemas. Sedangkan Baixian hanya terkekeh. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengacungkan sumpitnya diwajah Chen. "lalu apa yang kau lakukan, pemalas?"

"emm aku mengantar ibuku kerumah sakit?"

Baixian dan kyungsoo menatap Chen bersamaan. "ibumu sakit?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Secara tersiratsih. Ayolah kalian tau kan jika sedikit saja ia melotot? O.O

"eumm...tidak sih" chen menggaruk tengkuknya.

"lalu...ibumu kerja disana? Dia seorang dokter?" tanya Baixian.

"eung...bukan begitu...ibuku hanya..."

"baekhyun-ssi"

Ketiga orang yang mengerubungi satu meja itu mengalihkan atensinya pada seseorang berdiri disamping meja mereka. Ketiganya membungkuk setelah menyadari pelaku yang memanggil Baixian.

"oh! Selamat siang saem" ucap mereka. Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"dijam terakhir, tolong kumpulkan pekerjaan yang sudah saya tugaskan dimeja saya. Para guru akan mengadakan rapat dijam ketujuh." Jelas Kris.

"kenapa harus aku?"

Chen dan Kyungsoo menoleh kaget kearah si namja magenta yang tengah cemberut menatap Kris garang. Kyungsoo bahkan menendang kaki Baixian dibawah meja –memberi isyarat untuk memperhatikan sikapnya.

"bae-baekhyun setuju saem" baixian memasang wajah 'apa-apaan kau ini' pada Kyungsoo yang sedang cengar cengir begitu bodoh.

Kris hanya tertawa dalam hati mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Ia mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengerjai kekasihnya ternyata menyenangkan juga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang duduk 2 meja dari mereka terus menatap dua orang dari mereka berempat dengan pandangan mencari tau. Salah satu lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari 2 mungil itu kini menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap mata lelaki itu yang tengah menatap Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali menyantap makanannya karena tak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"hyung~ umumkanlah aku sebagai sepupumu ya? ya? ya?" ucapan sehun mengalihkan atensinya.

"kau licik!"

"kau sirik?"

Jangan tanya siapa yang tengah berdebat itu. Chanyeol bahkan tak mempedulikan kedua hitam putih itu. Pikirannya saja sedang kalut. Ia tak mau repot-repot mendamaikan dua bocah ini. Nanti juga akan saling merangkul sendiri.

"aku selesai"ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya mengangkat nampannya.

"kami diam"

Chanyeol yang hendak bangkit menatap dua bocah itu heran. "maafkan kami hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Lalu melambaikan tangannya mengatakan bahwa ia bukan marah seperti yang mereka sangka.

"lanjutkanlah. Aku benar-benar kenyang. Aku duluan" ucapnya lalu lagi-lagi meninggalkan dua bocah yang tengah saling tatap heran.

"yak! Kau pikir dimana kau letakkan tanganmu?" ucap sehun yang tersadar dari kebingungan pertama kali. Jongin mengikuti pandangannya pada apa yang sehun maksud. Seketika ia bergidik lalu segera melepaskan tangannya yang berada dipaha atas sehun.

"kau memang suka pria, tapi jangan aku juga yang kau incar. Hihh" sehun bergidik lalu mengangkat nampannya.

"yak kau sialan! Memang apa bagusnya dirimu? Haissh dasar olaf raksasa!"

Sehun menggerutu mendengar cibiran jongin. Dan terus berjalan untuk menyimpan nampannya. Disusul jongin yang masih mencak-mencak memikirkan cara menyiksa sehun.

...

"aish! Aku bahkan bukan ketua kelas, kenapa aku harus mengumpulkan ini semua dan jadi babunya? Menyebalkan sekali. Awas saja kuberi pelajaran dia!" namja mungil itu menyeruput susunya.

"kau mau mengancam gurumu Baek? Yang benar saja?" tanya Chen menghentikkan aktifitasnya yang tengah mengaduk sup miliknya.

"aku tak peduli. Oh Tuhan waktuku yang berharga"

Kyungsoo pun datang bersama jus apel ditangannya. Namja mungil bermata bulat itu duduk dimeja paling depan –menonton kedua temannya yang tengah sibuk. "baek, kita jadi ke kantor?" tanya kyungsoo.

Baixian mengangguk. "mau apa kalian ke kantor?" Chen menghentikkan pergerakkannya.

"aku mencari sesuatu" jawab Baixian sekenanya.

"mencari apa?" Chen bertanya lagi.

"aku mencari data Kim Daejong. Apa mungkin kau pernah kenal atau setidaknya mendengar nama itu Chen? Kau bersekolah di JHS kan?" baixian menatap Chen –berharap.

Chen terdiam sejenak –menggerakkan bola matanya keatas dengan gerakkan mengingat. "Kim Daejong...Kim Daejong...AH!"

Baixian menatap Chen antusias setelah mendengar namja bermata unta itu memekik seolah mengingat sesuatu.

" _wae_? _Wae_? Kau kenal dia? _eoh_?" Baixian memajukan tubuhnya penasaran. Bahkan mata sipitnya sedikit membola.

"entahlah kupikir aku baru mendengarnya dari mulutmu baek" Chen nyengir lebar.

"mati saja kau!" geram kyungsoo melakukkan gerakkan memukul pada Chen. Sedangkan baixian hanya menghela nafas.

"memangnya kenapa dengan Kim Daejong sampai kau repot repot mencari tahunya?"

Baixian terdiam cukup lama. "dia belum membayar hutangnya padaku"

"kau repot-repot pindah ke Korea untuk menagih hutangnya Baek? Ya Tuhan... memangnya seberapa won dia hutang padamu?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membolakan mata doenya. Chen hanya terdiam.

"Banyak..." kyungsoo dan Chen saling tatap.

"banyak sekali. Hingga dia membayar hutangnya dengan nyawanya sekalipun, itu tak akan pernah terbayarkan"

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari salah satu temannya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

...

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kedalam kelas saat ketua kelas menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke kantor.

"entahlah Choi saem hanya menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu" jawab Jinki saat Chanyeol menyanyakan alasannya.

"baiklah. Terimakasih" jawab Chanyeol dibalas tepukan dipundak oleh namja berkacamata itu. Jinki lantas beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Masih memikirkan kenapa ia harus dipanggil kekantor. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara berita itu? Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi disana mengingat ia barusaja diberitakan sebagai pewaris perusahaan ayahnya.

Karena tak ada gunanya menolak, ia pun segera mengangkat kakinya menuju kantor. Sepanjang koridor, tak siswa tak siswi saling berbisik saat Chanyeol melewati mereka. Inilah yang ia tak mau jika identitasnya sebagai anak pewaris Park Cooperation terungkap. Ia seakan hidup dikekang. Chanyeol pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

Ruangan kantor sudah dihadapan matanya saat retinanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang paling ia hormati.

"Appa" lirihnya sedikit terkejut.

Sosok jangkung nan gagah disusianya yang tak lagi muda itu berjalan menghampiri anak bungsunya yang terdiam mematung melihat kehadirannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat masih tampan itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Membuat Chanyeol seakan merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan ayahnya. Park Siwon.

Saat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu berada dihadapannya, siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengisyaratkan orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya untuk meningggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Siwon menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menunduk dihadapannya.

"baik Appa"

"aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa menatap, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Memberanikan diri menatap mata ayahnya langsung.

"apa Appa ada kepentingan disini?" tanya Chanyeol semakin curiga jika kehadiran ayahnya inilah yang membuatnya harus pergi kemari.

Siwon menepuk pundak chanyeol "Appa hanya menitipkanmu pada guru disini. Apa beritanya sudah tersebar?"

Chanyeol membolakan matanya. "Appa yang menyebarkannya?"

Siwon tersenyum samar. Mengalihkan tatapannya kehalalamn sekolah. "appa hanya ingin mereka tahu dimana porsinya. Dengan begitu mereka tak akan berani macam-macam padamu"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Meskipun ia bersikeras menentang tindakkan ayahnya yang seenaknya seperti itu, keputusan tetap sudah mutlak.

"appa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendi-"

"kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Appa hanya tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu kembali terulang. Berhentilah bertindak sok tahu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol merasa dadanya terhimpit. Ia menatap ayahnya yang tengah menatap datar kearah lain mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kedalam iris chanyeol.

"Tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun dan aku tak akan repot-repot mengusir tikus kecil sepertinya lagi. Kau paham maksudku?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia sangat tau seperti apa tipikal ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan keluarganya. Atau bahkan berlebihan hingga tak tahu batasannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol melupakan kejadian yang lalu, tapi ayahnya kembali membuka luka lama. Inilah yang membuatnya diam. Ia tak mau membahas apapun tentang kejadian itu.

"Oh! Ahjussi!" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang Chanyeol. Mendapati dua orang pemuda hitam putih keponakkan bersama temannya yang dipercayainya untuk menjadi teman Chanyeol.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjussi"sapa Kai seraya membunguk. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap anaknya yang masih terdiam.

"kalian kembalilah kekelas" jawabnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempat. Merenungi perkataan Ayahnya. Saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya begitu keras.

"Oiii Park Tiang!"

Mata Chanyeol membola. Bergantian menatap seorang pemuda bersurai magenta yang mulai menghampirinya lalu menatap Ayahnya yang menghentikkan langkahnya hendak menoleh. Saat itu juga jantungnya serasa berhenti.

 _Tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang lain jika aku melakukan ini dan aku tak akan repot-repot mengurusi tikus kecil sepertinya lagi._

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

...

Baixian memegangi perutnya yang mendadak sakit. Ia bahkan merutuki ketiga bungkus kotak susu strawberry yang ditenggaknya tanpa sadar. Setelah menuntaskan hasratnya, pemuda bersurai mungil itu menatap kaca dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas. Merasa ini semua begitu melelahkan. Baixian menepuk kedua pipinya –menyemangati- lalu berbalik saat melihat siluet orang yang kemarin menghabiskan waktu dibioskop bersamanya. Pemuda mungil itu beranjak mengikuti chanyeol yang sudah hilang dibalik belokan. Baixian menggerutu kecil karena kehilangan jejak. Namuan kaki kecilnya tetap berlari kecil mengikutinya. Ia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol kalau ia akan mengganti tiket film itu dengan tiket yang lain. Ia hanya tak ingin berhutang budi okay? Oh atau apa kalian pikir Baixian ingin menonton dengan Chanyeol lagi? Yah...mungkin saja sih. #grin

Ia mengitari halaman sekolah sekitar lima menit dan belum menemukan si jangkung itu. Baixian ingin menyerah saat itu juga jika ia tak melihatsosok yang ia cari dikoridor dekat ruang kantor. ia tersenyum lalu berlari kecil mengahampiri Chanyeol dan kedua temannya.

"Oiii Park tiang!" teriaknya saat berada dikoridor yang sama. Baixian meilhat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan mata membulat seolah kedatangannya tak boleh terjadi. Lalu chanyeol menoleh kearah yang lain dengan gerakkan waspada. Saat itu Baixian mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan melihat punggung seseorang berjas hitam menghentikan langkahnya berbalik. Dan saat itu juga Baixian seakan berhenti bernafas.

 _Dia_.

Grep.

"jangan bergerak" Baixian tidak bisa mencerna apapun saat dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungilnya begitu erat seolah membungkusnya agar terlindungi. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang sangat cepat.

Siwon yang barusaja berbalik saat mendengar seruan keras dibelakanya, mengernyit aneh saat Sehun keponakkannya berserta Kai tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya bersisian lalu menatapnya begitu tegang. Ia melihat anaknya dibelakang mereka tengah menunduk.

"da-dadah ahjusi~hehe" Sehun nyengir lebar.

Kai melirik Sehun lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti gerakkan temannya itu. "ha-hati dijalan ahjussi~hehe-he"

Siwon menggelengkah kepalanya melihat dua anak aneh itu tiba-tiba melambaikan kedua tangannya kearahnya. Lalu siwon melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sedetik sebelumnya berdekham.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ayahnya sudah pergi, masih enggan melepaskan tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya ini. Lagi-lagi terasa begitu sama. Perasaan itu. Detak jantung itu. Hembusan nafas itu. Dan jemari lentik yang menapak didadanya terasa begitu tak asing.

Baixian hanya terdiam. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bahkan ia seolah tak sadar jika Chanyeol tengah memeluknya saat ini. Matanya masih membola. Otaknya mungkin tak bisa menngingat siapa orang berjas itu. Namun perasaan takut itu maih bisa mengenalinya begitu jelas.

 _"jauhi dia"_

"akhh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Baixian saat pemuda mungil itu memegangi kepalanya. "kenapa baek?" tanyanya panik. Sehun dan kai segera mendekati penasaran.

 _"ia akan menderita jika hidup bersama tikus kecil sepertimu"_

"hen-hentikan"

"baekhyun! Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin panik saat Baixian menariki rambutnya dengan kuat.

 _"kau akan tau akibatnya jika menentangku"_

"sa-sakit"

Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan lengan Baixian yang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu kembali merengkuhnya. Mengelus punggung sempit itu –mencoba menenangkan sebisanya. Ia menekan dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya. Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan perubahan Baekhyun saat ini. Sehun dan kai hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan adegan yang mereka tak mengerti ini. Saling tatap adalah tindakan mereka menekan rasa penasarannya tentang hubungan kdeua orang ini.

"tenanglah baek. Aku disini. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol masih mengelus punggung baixian. Sesekali mengelus rambut baixian dan mengecupnya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada kekasihnya dulu saat sedang ketakutan. Kekasihnya yang serupa dengan sosok yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Perasaan itu sama seklai tak berbeda. Entah kenapa chanyeol seolah merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa nyaman dan sesak dalam hatinya. Ia semakin bingung dengan sosok yang seolah reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya ini.

Nafas baixian berangsur normal. Namun chanyeol masih merasakan badannya gemetar.

"a-aku" chayeol hendak melepaskan pelukkannya namun namja mungil itu malah meremas seragam Chanyeol dengan erat.

"baekhyun. Apa masih sakit?"tanya Chanyeol seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semkin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan-" baxian merasakan suaranya sulit dikeluarkan. Matanya masih membola tak karuan.

"Chanyeol-"

"hmm?"

Ia masih mencoba melepaskan Baixian untuk membawanya keruang kesehatan karena namja mungil itu terlihat tidak baik.

"ayo kuantar keruang kesehatan baek-"

"a-aku siapa?"

Chanyeol mengehntikan pergerakannya. Paru-parunya seakan kehilangnan fungsinya. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap mata Baixian yang masih membola dengan gerakan tak tentu arah. Jemari lentiknya bergerak meremas dada Chanyeol kalap. Mata sipit itu terpejam sejenak. Lalu kembali terbuka dengan airmata yang meleleh.

Chanyeol tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya ingin percaya pada apa yang ia pkirkan. Maka dari itu dengan mantap chanyeol menjawab

"k-kau..."

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun"

 **TBC. (Baca Bbiyak-Bbyiak ya)**

.

.

.

 **Bbiyak-Bbiyak:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini yeayy! Menurutku ini chapter yang paling susah diselesain ya ampuuun~~ mungkin kalian kurang ngefeel sama part ini hiks. Tapi dengan segala aegyo (eyak) direview ya readersku. Aku kurang semangat nulis dan lanjutin ff ini kalo reviewnya gak sinkron ama viewersnya. Beda jauhhh anget. Yang gak suka ama FF ini gak papa review kasih aku saran atau kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan yaa...

Yang sudah follow dan favoritin ini FF abal juga mohon kesadarannya buar review ya readersku sayang~ review kalian sumber semangatku.

Buat yang udah nyempatin review makasiiiih banyak. Mau itu yang pake akun atau yang guest aku menghargai banget waktu kalian yang udah repot-repot ngasih aku review dan dukungannya hiks. T.T

Siapa itu Baekhyun, siapa itu Baixian hehe. Sebenernya aku rada bingung juga sih pas nulis #plak. Readersku bisa nebak-nebak jalan ceritanya kok. Jadi bisa bantu aku buat nyelesaiin ni FF.

LoveyDoveynya Chanbaek udah mulai tuhhh. Chap depan moment mereka akan tambah banyak. Jadi tulis harapan kalian buat Chanbaek di FF ini ya saat review hehe...

Aku suka berimajinasi bareng kalian muacchh :*

Yang lupa ceritanya, bisa baca chapter sebelumnya ya... hihi kkk

Readers-nim~ #puppyeyes... hargailah tulisanku jebal kk

 **BbungBbung-ah saranghae~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter** **4**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Seorang wanita berjas putih menarik jarum metronom hingga benda panjang itu bergerak teratur kearah kiri dan kanan. Musik klasik masih mengalun begitu merdu hingga menghantarkan perasaan nyaman yang menenangkan. Wanita itu membuka catatan pasien pada papan dada miliknya –membacanya sekilas dengan raut datar. Mata bulatnya beralih pada seseorang yang berbaring dikursi panjang dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ia mendesah ragu sebelum berbicara.

"Kau dan Baekhyun terlahir bersamaan. Saat kalian menginjak umur tujuh tahun, orangtua kalian bercerai..." wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya didekat pemuda mungil yang tengah berbaring. Ia melembutkan suaranya. Mencoba merasuki lewat kata-katanya kedalam alam bawah sadar namja mungil itu.

Yang sedang tertidur mengkerutkan dahinya. Melihat hal itu, Moon Gayoung memelankan suara musik hingga terdengar begitu lirih. Hanya suara ketukkan jarum metronom yang terdengar begitu menggema.

 _Baixian melihat dua orang bayi serupa dalam sebuah baby box besar. Mereka menggeliat memasukkan jemari kedalam mulut dan menggosok mata dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Tiba-tiba dua orang balita memekik dibelakangnya. Saat ia berbalik lagi, dua bayi yang tertidur itu menghilang. Ia menatap kedua balita yang saling berpelukkan menahan takut mendengar bentakan-bentakan yang dilakukan dua orang dewasa yang tengah bertengkar dihadapan mereka. Baixian mengenal mereka. Mereka Ibu dan Ayahnya._

"Ibumu membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Sedangkan kau bersama dengan ayahmu pindah ke China."

 _Baixian kecil ditarik paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya. Anak itu menangis dengan keras seraya menahan lengannya yang masih bertautan dengan sosok serupa. Byun Baekhyun. Anak itu terus menangis saat kedua lengan yang saling bertautan itu terlepas. Dan sejak saat itu, Baixian tak pernah melihat lagi saudaranya._

"tujuh tahun kemudian ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu seseorang datang dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Menawarkan diri menjadi tempatmu berlindung. Memberimu coklat panas dan selimut"

 _Baixian melihat seorang anak remaja menangis didepan pusara Ayahnya seorang diri. Dengan kain lusuh penuh tanah itu, ia memeluk gumpalan besar tanah yang basah karena air hujan. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyodorkan payung diatas tubuh ringkihnya. Ia seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan nyaman lalu pergi kesebuah kamar apatemen besar. Memberinya coklat panas dan sebuah selimut. Perasaan khawatir pun menghilang. Terganti oleh perasaan baru yang nyaman dari seseorang bernama Wu Yifan._

"tahun-tahun tersisa kau habiskan bersamanya. Kau jatuh cinta pada Wu Yifan hingga kau membutuhkannya begitu besar."

 _Pancaran kedua bola mata itu berkilat-kilat penuh waspada dalam kegelapan tiba-tiba ditengah apartemen besar yang ditempatinya. Sampai seseorang bertubuh tinggi memeluknya memberikan kenyamanan. Sosok yang selalu mengelusnya, mengatakan kata sayang padanya, dan sosok yang tak pernah menyakitinya. Wu Yifan yang sangat dibutuhkannya._

"saat kau kembali ke Korea untuk mencari adik dan ibumu atas seizin Yifan, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Ibumu sakit parah dan kondisi ekonomi mereka sangat kacau. Seminggu kau berada disana menemani keluargamu yang tersisa hingga ibumu meninggal dunia. Dan kau tak melihat adikmu Baekhyun dimana pun dalam rumah.

 _Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baixian terduduk dengan airmata yang tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya dibalik kemeja hitam tipis yang ia kenakan. Hingga sampai saat ia pulang kerumah, rumah itu gelap gulita, tanpa kehadiran seseorang disana. Ia berteriak memanggil nama adiknya hingga perasaan tak enak muncul saat ia mendapati noda pekat berwarna merah disepanjang jalan keluar belakang di rumahnya._

"kau mencari adikmu seorang diri. Saat tiba-tiba kau melihat orang-orang mencurigakan disebuah bangunan tua. Kau masuk dan mulai mencari. Dan tiba-tiba matamu menangkap sosok adikmu yang tengah bergetar ketakutan."

 _Kaki yang hanya berbalut sepatu confers itu melangkah tak tentu arah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mondar-mandir disekitar bangunan tua. Bersyukur karena badannya yang mungil, ia bisa menyelinap masuk. Ruangan kotor penuh debu adalah pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya. Namun irisnya segera membesar saat melihat sosok serupa dengannya tengah terduduk dengan getaran halus dipunggungnya. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Baekhyun hampir menjerit jika saja Baixian tidak membungkam mulutnya. Ia menyuruh adiknya untuk pergi lewat jalan yang ia lalui saat masuk. Memberanikan diri untuk mengawasi keadaan seorang diri untuk membantu adiknya kabur. Ia hanya mengandalkan kemampuan hapkido yang dimilikinya. Namun, pergerakkan mereka sungguh ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pikirnya. Karena itu ia menyusul adiknya. Naasnya, pemandangan yang saat itu ia lihat adalah sebuah pistol tertodong kearah adiknya yang menatapnya takut. Suara tembakkan yang memekikkan telinga terdengar dan perlahan semuanya memudar._

...

"apa yang terjadi padanya Gayoung-ah?"

Wanita manis dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuh semampainya hanya menghela nafas berat saat duduk dimejanya menghadap Kris yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dia tertekan. Kurasa Baixian telah mengingat sesuatu oppa" gayoung membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Kris terhenyak "tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah melakukan terapi itu?" pria tinggi itu memajukkan tubuhnya was-was kearah meja Gayoung.

Wanita bermata bulat itu hanya menghela nafas. Gayoung memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi. "oppa..." wanita itu menatap Kris yang menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"kurasa aku harus menghentikan terapi ini"wanita itu menghela nafas.

Tatapan penasaran itu menajam menatap seorang psikolog muda itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Menunjukkan seringaian yang membuat siapapun tak berani menatapnya. "wae?..." desisnya masih memaku tatapannya pada gayoung. "kenapa kau bicara omong kosong Moon Gayoung-ssi?"

Wanita psikolog itu menggiggit bibir dalamnya. "aku khawatir dia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, oppa. Kita sudah menyiksanya terlalu jauh" Atensi wanita itu beralih pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di kursi pemeriksaan dengan khawatir. Rasa bersalah itu semakin mempengaruhinya.

"menyiksanya? Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi sosok yang kuat. Apa itu salah?" Kris terkekeh pedih.

"apa oppa pikir kita benar jika kita membuatnya mempunyai dendam tak mendasar terhadap seseorang?"emosi wanita itu mulai tersulut.

"Bagaimana pun itu akan membuatnya kuat! Berhentilah berontak dan lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar!"

"aku tau bukan itu tujuanmu sebenarnya! Kau hanya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang la-"

BRAK!

Gebarkan di meja itu semakin membuat suasana terasa dingin "berhentilah bicara! Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin membuatnya lebih kuat!"

"tapi bukan dengan cara mencekokinya dengan kebo-"

"Gege?"

Suara parau dari seseorang yang terbaring di kursi pemeriksaan, mengalihkan atensi kedua orang yang tengah beradu mulut itu. Kris mendekati pemuda mungil yang tengah mencoba duduk –membantunya bersandar padanya. Sedangkan Moon Gayoung memijat pelipisnya membuang muka.

"kau sudah baikan _Baobei_?" tanya Kris mengelus pipi tembam pemuda itu.

"eung" jawabnya dengan lirih.

Gayoung membuang wajahnya kearah lain. asal pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakkan itu enyah dari pandangannya.

"baiklah sayang ayo kita pulang" Kris membantu Baixian bangkit lalu memapahnya keluar ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan dingin pada satu-satunya wanita disana.

Wanita itu duduk lalu mengacak rambutnya. Ia tak menginginkan ini dari awal. Tapi...segala keterpaksaan keadaan membuatnya seperti ini. Jika saja Ayahnya tidak sakit. Jika saja perusahaan Ayahnya tidak terancam bangkrut, jika saja ia tak menerima bantuan dari Kris, mungkin ia tak akan melakukan semua ini. Menyesal pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Drrt...drrtt...drrt

Gayoung melirik ponselnya yang menyala diatas meja. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Dengan ragu wanita itu membuka satu pesan baru.

 **From: Kris Wu**

 **Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengatakan hal barusan padaku.**

Brak!

"argg!" Ponsel persegi panjang itu tergeletak dengan keras membentur lantai. Mengabaikan sang pemilik yang tengah mengepalkan tangan emosi.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

...

Byuuurr

Tubuh jangkung itu meluncur dari papan luncur setinggi 15 meter tanpa ragu-ragu. Air berlomba-lomba membasahi tubuhnya saat tubuh itu tenggelam bersama air lalu muncul dipermukaan dengan melaju keujung kolam renang. Kedua temannya yang menonton seakan menjadi benda mati yang ia abaikan. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia bersikap seperti itu. Pikirannya sangat-sangat kusut. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi siang, Chanyeol merasa semakin dibuat bingung oleh pemuda mungil itu.

 _"a-aku siapa?"_

 _Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap terkejut pada dua iris yang bergerak gelisah. Sesak didadanya semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Dengan mantap ia menjawab._

 _"kau..."_

 _Sejujurnya ia hanya sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

 _"B-baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol menunggu reaksi yang ditunjukkan namja mungil yang masih dalam rengkuhannya. Namun yang ia lihat hanya Baekhyun yang beralih menatap dadanya. Nafas si mungil terdengar lebih teratur. Tubuhnya pun sudah rileks. Semenit sudah yang mereka lakukan hanya terdiam. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan kehadiran dua temannya yang menjadi penonton yang hanya diam tanpa berkomentar._

 _Tapi dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras hingga tubuh jangkung dan mungilnya terhunyung saat tautan itu terlepas. Mata sipitnya melotot lalu menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan wajahnya._

 _"apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. "b-baek?"_

 _"k-kau..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sulit._

 _"C-chanyeol kau..."_

 _Chanyeol masih menatap mata Baekhyun yang kembali bergerak gelisah. Perasaannya menjadi sangat buruk._

 _"j-jangan bicara padaku lagi"_

Chanyeol menolakkan kakinya pada tembok kolam begitu ia memutar arah begitu sampai diujung. Tubuh jangkung itu kembali meluncur dengan lancar dengan nafas yang ia curi saat wajahnya keluar dari permukaan.

Sedangkan dua pemuda dengan perbedaan kulit konstras itu duduk bersisian dipinggingiran kolam renang. Mata keduanya mengatensi pada seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi tengah berenang dari ujung ke ujung beberapa kali sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Chanyeol hyung mulai lagi" Sehun menyuarakan pikirannya.

Kai mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Hubungan _backstreet_? Cinta tak direstui?" tebaknya pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Sehun hanya mencibir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku di China ya?" pemuda tampan itu menggerakkan bola matanya keatas –berpikir apa ia ketinggalan sesuatu tentang sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"tentu saja banyak yang terjadi. Kita pergi selama tiga tahun kalo perlu kuingatkan" jawab Kai.

"apa memang selama itu? aish lihatlah betapa frustasinya orang itu" sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih saja berenang tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya. Melakukan kebiasaannya saat sedang banyak pikiran dengan berenang tak kenal lelah.

"sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sih? Menurutmu bagaimana?" sehun menoleh pada kai. Pemuda yang ditatap balas menatapnya bingung. "baekhyun?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk. "eum...dia cantik"

"Yak!" Sehun menoyor kepala bodoh temannya kesal. Temannya yang satu ini memang tak bisa sedikit saja diajak serius. "seriuslah sedikit! Ck!"

"yak! Berhentilah memukul kepalaku! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" gerutu Kai seraya mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"tak perlu ku pukul pun kau sudah bodoh!"

"ck! Baiklah aku mengalah!"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ketika tiba-tiba Kai menjetikkan jarinya. "Yak Olaf! Kupikir aku ingat dimana aku bertemu dengan baekhyun"

"dimana dimana?" sehun memajukan wajahnya penasaran. Tak menyadari bahwa Kai mengatainya barusan.

"kau ingat saat kita di swalayan membeli persyaratan untuk MOS?" Sehun mengangguk lalu mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang penting. "Lalu? Ada apa disana?"

Kai berdecak seraya menyipitkan matanya. "lihatlah siapa yang mengataiku bodoh"

"kau kan sudah mengalah tadi! Jangan bertele-tele!"

"ck anak ini" gerutu Kai pelan. "kau ingat saat aku menjatuhkan icecream seseorang?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak lau matanya melebar "jangan bilang itu baekhyun." tebak Sehun antusias.

"itu memang dia" jawab Kai datar.

"ah kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa" Sehun memukul pelan kepalanya.

"jika Chanyeol hyung bertemu dengannya pertama kali disana, apa mungkin mereka bisa dekat secepat itu?" sehun menggerakkan kepala keatas dengan gerakkan berpikir.

" . Kau ingat tidak sepulang darisana Chanyeol hyung mulai aneh?"

"apa kau pikir Chanyeol hyung pernah punya hubungan dengan baekhyun sebelumnya?"

"That's right!" Kai menjentikkan jarinya lalu mengusap jempolnya kedagu. Merasa memecahkan kasus berat sebagai detektif.

"mantan oh mantan." Lirih Sehun mendramatisir. "jadi Baekhyun itu mantan Chanyeol hyung ya? Apa mereka putus karena Park ahjussi?"

"yahh bisa jadi. Kau tau sendiri Park ahjussi terkadang seperti Monggu yang lapar"

Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Pikiran-pikiran yang mulai tercabang mulai membentuk sebuah rangkaian cerita diotak mereka. Sampai saat ujung pikiran mereka bertemu di satu titik hingga keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Memikirkan seorang yang terlupakan berada disana saat itu.

"apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"baiklah...pertanyaan selanjutnya..."

Secara serempak, mereka menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja naik ke pinggiran kolam.

"apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Kris saem?"

Keduanya menyeringai aneh. Lalu memasang pose puas karena berhasil menemukan titik terang dalam kasus mereka.

Kalian tidak berpikir mereka seperti detektif kecil botak anak sekolah Tadika Mesra berseragam detektif kuning dan biru dengan wajah serupa kan? Ayolah...hahaha.

...

Pagi itu masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Siswa-siswa masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya membicarakan seputar olahraga dan sebagainya. Lain halnya dengan para siswi yang mulai berdatangan ke satu kelas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ramai didatangi pengunjung hanya karena disanalah adanya sosok yang sangat diperhatikan.

"Hyung boleh ini untukku?" sekotak bungkusan coklat berbentuk hati tersodor didepan wajahnya saat sehun bertanya. Chanyeol mengangguk lantas sehun ber-Yehet ria mendapat coklat yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu Kai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang teman olafnya lakukan. Chanyeol nampak tak peduli dengan hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima pagi ini. Membuat sebagian teman sekelasnya merasa sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tak berusaha menormalkan situasi.

Barulah saat bel berbunyi, sekumpulan pengungjung dadakan atau bahkan rutinan itu bubar. Menampakkan seorang pria berkemeja merah marun yang memasuki kelas dengan aura positif yang disebarkannya. Melihat sosok itu, Sehun dan Kai bersenggolan. Sedangkan atensi Chanyeol hanya terpaku pada bangku yang masih kosong.

"Wahh~ apa ada seorang pangeran disini?" tanya Guru tampan itu merujuk pada gerombolan para gadis labil yang tersipu-sipu saat beranjak dari depan kelas itu.

"itu karena Park Chanyeol saem" seru seorang siswa.

Guru itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ah~ Chanyeol-ssi~" kekehnya menatap seorang siswa yang tak memperhatikan kedatangannya. Park Chanyeol hanya menatap kearah lain membuat Sehun dan Kai yang duduk dibelakangnya berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu untuk memperhatikan guru.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"panggil Kris. Dan Chanyeol masih tetap bergeming.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"pangilnya lebih keras. Sukses membuat siswa bermata bulat yang jadi sorotan itu menoleh pada Kris dengan bingung.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kris menatap anak pemilik sekolah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu setelahnya tersenyum –mulai membuka lembar absen.

"apa ada yang tidak hadir hari ini?" tanyanya seraya memakai kacamata bacanya.

"Chen, ssaem" teman sebangku Chen menyahut.

Sehun menyenggol Kai –menyuruhnya untuk menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sedari tadi bangkunya ditatapi Chanyeol.

"baekhyun, saem!" lantang Kai. Diam-diam duo rusuh itu bertos ria dibawah meja. Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya dari jauh. Merasa didahului saat akan menyebutkan nama teman sebangkunya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang –merasa curiga pada gerak-gerik kedua temannya.

Kris melirik bangku kosong yang biasa ditempati Baixian. "ah Baekhyun! keluarganya sudah meminta izin padaku untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan sekolah hari ini"

"Baekhyun kenapa?..."Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyahut membuat seisi kelas menatap kearahnya. "...saem"lanjutnya. Dan duo rusuh terkikik dalam hati.

"dia sedang tidak sehat. Dia butuh sedikit istirahat. Tenanglah, teman kalian akan baik-baik saja" kris tersenyum. Barusaja ia kan membuka buku pelajaran, seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Dan membukanya perlahan.

"maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya seraya membungkuk kecil kearah Kris begitu ia masuk.

"Baekhyun?" kris mengernyit saat mendapati siswa yang ia nyatakan tak akan hadir disekolah kini malah tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya.

"maaf terlambat saem" dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Kris menatap siswa pendek itu datar.

"boleh aku duduk?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Baekhyun berjalan kearah bangkunya yang langsung disambut hangat (berlebihan) siswa mungil bermata bulat.

"bukankah kau sedang sakit Baekhyun-ssi?" suara Kris yang tiba-tiba begitu ia terduduk terdengar dingin. Membuat kelas terasa asing mendadak. Sehun dan Kai yang menyadari keanehan dari tingkah laku guru dan _mantan_ Chanyeol itu, hanya memicing. Tak melewatkan satu pun moment yang terjadi saat ini. Chanyeol merasakan hal serupa. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kedua orang yang tengah saling tatap dalam dingin, seolah berbicara lewat tatapannya. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh diantara mereka.

"aku sudah baikan saem" jawabnya Baixian dengan datar. Entah semua murid disana merasakan kecanggungan yang entah dikarenakan karena apa saat ini.

"setelah pulang sekolah, kau akan menjalankan hukuman dariku karena datang terlambat baekhyun-ssi. Datanglah ke ruanganku. Jangan sampai terlambat" ucap Kris seraya membuka buku pelajaran dengan wajah tak secerah beberapa menit sebelum Baekhyun datang.

"ne saem"

Chanyeol menggingit bibir dalamnya. Merasa ada yang menjanggal dari interaksi dan percakapan mereka. Seakan mereka berbicara hal lain dalam tatapan mereka. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang kecil dengan Kyungsoo. Wajah baekhyun memang terlihat pucat dan lesu. Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara kejadian kemarin?

Jujur saja, setelah Chanyeol memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang itu, chanyeol sama sekali tak mendapatkan penerangan. Mengapa baekhyun mengatakan hal itu?

 _"A-aku siapa?"_

Chanyeol bahkan tak yakin Baekhyun yang saat itu siapa. Dan untuk apa ia bertanya hal itu padanya? Satu hal yang terpenting. Mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlihat begitu ketakutan saat itu.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun-ah._

...

"kenapa Chen tidak masuk hari ini?" Baixian bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemut lolipopnya.

"entahlah dia tak pernah memberi keterangan jelas sekalipun terlambat." Jawab pria dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Melaporkan hasil pengamatannya selaku sekretaris hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"kemarin kau kemana sih baek? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tau" kyungsoo mencibir dengan gerakan imut.

Baixian meringis merasa bersalah. "mian. Aku kemarin merasa kurang sehat jadi aku pulang lebih dulu"

"jadi itu alasan kau terlihat pucat hari ini? Lalu kenapa kau harus keras kepala datang kesekolah huh?"

"aku sudah lebih baik Soo. Jangan cerewet please" baixian mencibir. Kyungsoo memberengut lucu.

"Ah! kau akan ke ruangan Kris saem baek?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"hmm" Baekhyun mengangguk menyahut pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tengah berjalan dikoridor. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena jam pulang sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu.

"kalau kau dihukum bagaimana?" Baixian menatap wajah khawatir Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh. "aku memang akan diberi hukuman bodoh! Sudahlah jangan berlebihan. Paling Kris saem hanya menyuruhku membersihkan toilet" jawabnya sekenanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan.

"tapi kau kan sedang sakit Baek, sudahlah kita pulang saja. Akan kuantar" keukeuh Kyungsoo seraya menarik lengan kurus Baixian.

"shhh" Baixian meringis gemas. "kau ini keras kepala sekali sih"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu mempout bibir tebalnya. "yak! Katakan itu pada orang disampingku" bentaknya seraya mendelik sebal.

Saat mereka sampai diluar gedung utama, keduanya pun berpisah. Kyungsoo sempat merengek ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tentusaja Baixian tolak. Apa ia bodoh membiarkan Kyungsoo tempat tinggalnya berisi barang-barang berbau Kris? Mati saja ia jika itu terjadi.

Baixian berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Kris saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati orang yang entah kenapa begitu ia hindari saat ini.

"baekhyun tunggu"

Baixian berontak berusaha melepaskan lengannya. Kekuatannya memang tak bisa membuat energi banyak hingga yang dilakukannya hanya percuma. "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" sambung Chanyeol.

"kita tak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Masalah tiket aku akan menggantinya dengan tiket lain segera" ucap Baixian tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari halaman sekolah. Ia tak lagi memberontak. Hanya diam saat Chanyeol menariknya keperpustakaan yang tak jauh dari sana. Entah apa maksud Chanyeol membawanya ke perpustakaan. Baixian hanya sudah lelah dan lemas hingga pemberontakkan pun tak akan ada artinya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua. Bersembunyi dibalik lemari paling ujung dengan sudut yang terlalu menjorok hingga kau tak akan ketahuan jika bermain petak umpet.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Baixian memecahkan keheningan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dilengan Baixian. "Kris saem tak akan mencarimu kemari. Kurasa kau tak perlu dihukum hanya terlambat beberapa menit"

"yah tentu saja tuan pewaris" Baixian mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak suka saat dirinya menyebut Chanyeol dengan julukkan barusan. Merasa ada yang aneh di jantungnya saat tatapan itu bertemu dengan tatapannya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "siang itu...kau mencariku?"tanya Chanyeol. Baixian menjawab tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatap wajah yang begitu diingatnya. "aku hanya ingin bilang akan mengganti tiketmu" jawab Baixian.

"hanya itu?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"memangnya apa lagi yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Kita bahkan tidak terlalu dekat untuk membicarakan hal lain selain itu" Baixian menatap Chanyeol yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pahit. "kau benar" Baixian mendapati sorot mata bulat itu terasa semakin redup. "kita tidak terlalu dekat" lirihnya mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"kau mengajakku kemari hanya ingin menanyakan ini?" mereka masih saling bertatapan. Entah ada apa dengan hati Baixian yang merasa nyaman dengan hanya bertatapan dengan pemuda yang tak begitu ia kenal namun seakan saling memiliki penghubung yang transparan.

"tidak" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungil Baixian seakan tenggelam dibalik tubuh tingginya. Baixian sendiri tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang terhimpit diantara lemari dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin Baekhyun-ssi."ucap Chanyeol semakin memenjara Baekhyun. Baru setelah tubuh mungil itu menempel dilemari, Chanyeol berhenti. Jarak mereka hanya setipis dua buku novel seratus halaman. Hingga siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka akan salah paham segera. "mengapa kau tiba-tiba bereaksi seperti itu?" sambung Chanyeol alih-alih bertanya tentang pertanyaan baekhyun yang menanyakan siapa sirinya sendiri. Baixian merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat. Ia sendiri tak tau jawabannya. Dan ini membuat peningnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"a-aku hanya terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba memelukku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" nada rendah yang dikeluarkan Baixian membuat bulu kuduk disekitar tengkuk Chanyeol meremang. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum "itu karena aku merindukanmu" sahut pemuda jangkung itu seolah mendapat keberanian dari dewa langit.

Hatinya menghangat tanpa ada yang memanaskan. Ini begitu ajaib. Batin Baixian. Bahkan kehangatan ini melebihi kehangatan yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Kris. Membuatnya semakin bingung dengan pemuda jangkung ini "kita tidak terlalu akrab untuk saling merindukan" baixian sedikit menyipitkan matanya diakhir.

"kita tidak?"

"kurasa"

Tatapan Baixian beralih pada bibir penuh pemuda dihadapannya. Merasa familiar dengan bentuk bibir itu. "aku tau sebenarnya kau telah mengenalku sebelum aku menghilang Chanyeol-ssi" tatapannya beralih lagi pada mata itu. Namun tak terbalas. Karena mata bulat itu kini mengatensi pada bibir tipisnya.

"kau hanya pura tak mengenalku karena kau pikir aku adalah sosok yang lain."

"dan kau bukan?"

Baixian terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia menunduk sejenak lalu kembali mendongak. Menatap wajah si yang lebih tinggi. "aku..." namja mungil itu terdiam.

"Baekhyun yang lain" baixian menjawab lirih –mencoba bersikap jujur. Namun karena jarak yang begitu dekat, Chanyeol tak perlu dua kali untuk mendengarnya.

"yah tentu saja kau Baekhyun yang lain." Tentu saja Chanyeol tak akan mengerti maksudnya.

"jadi kau mengaku mengenalku sebelumnya?" chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. masih betah menatapi benda berwarna coral rose itu.

"tidak" baixian mengernyit. "aku berkata begitu karena kau sendiri yang mengatakannya" jawab Chanyeol _simple_. Baixian membuang mukanya lalu beranjak dari sana. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba mengubun dikepalanya. Namun lagi-lagi chanyeol mencekalnya dengan ucapan yang membuat dadanya seakan dipukuli jantungnya yang meronta ingin dikeluarkan.

"namun entah kenapa kau membuatku teringat seseorang"

Baixian terhenyak. Seharusnya kalimat sederhana itu tak mempengaruhinya hingga sedalam ini. Nyatanya, kalimat itu sukses meremas jantungnya. Baixian tau mungkin yang dimaksud pria itu adalah sosok lain atau mungkin Baekhyun –chanyeol terlalu keras kepala mengakuinya, ia yakin. Namun entah kenapa seolah dirinya yang merasakan. Baixian menggeleng pelan mengusir perasaan aneh itu.

Baru saja namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya, suara pintu dikunci terdengar menggema diruangan sepi itu. Tubuhnya masih terdiam lain hal dengan otaknya bereaksi cepat hingga matanya membulat seketika. Lampu penerang satu persatu mati hingga pencahayaan hanya mengandalkan cahaya matahari dari luar.

"a-apa pintunya dikunci?"baixian mulai panik saat ruangan perpustakaan mulai gelap. Membuatnya sedikit merasa khawatir karena ia tak pernah akrab dengan yang namanya gelap.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu kaca itu. mendorong bahkan menariknya beberapa kali. Ia menggerutu pelan. "sial ini pintu otomatis"

Baixian menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memukul mukul pintu kaca kaca itu berusaha menarik perhatian orang diluar sana. Yang sayangnya tidak terlihat siapapun sama sekali.

"bagaimana ini. Jangan bilang kita akan dikunci disini sampai pagi!"

"Baekhyun tenanglah"

"kau! Kau telepon teman-temanmu sekarang juga!" nada tinggi yang dilontarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol otomatis tertular panik hingga dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak dengan cepat meraba-raba pakaiannya. Wajahnya terlihat pias seketika. "ponselku hilang. Po-ponselmu?" jawabnya lirih. Baixian semakin mencak-mencak ditempat. Sedikit demi sedikit memaki dirinya yang melupakan benda pipih itu saat ia berangkat diam-diam pagi tadi. Ia berputar dengan pandangan mencari jendela yang bisa mengeluarkannya. Dan sebenarnya itu tindakkan yang sia-sia. Tentu saja jendelanya juga dikunci.

"ini gara-gara kau tiang! Jika saja kau tidak menarikku kemari, aku tak akan terkunci disini. Ishhh dasar bodoh! Kau kan anak pemilik sekolah seharusnya kau bisa membuka pintu otomastis ini dengan kunci cadangan! Menyebalkan sekali" semprotnya dengan wajah garang yang bahkan terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"kau pikir aku penjaga sekolah oh? Untuk apa aku punya kunci cadangan perpustakaan?" Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari cara. Matanya sibuk menjelajah seisi perpustakaan –berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar.

"kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab mengeluarkanku dari sini!" dan Baixian hanya mengekori Chanyeol karena demi apapun ia benci gelap.

"kita bisa melakukannya besok pagi" akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari yang dilakukannya sangat sia-sia.

Mendengar hal itu, Baixian melesakkan pukulannya kepunggung Chanyeol yang memunggunginya "Mwo?! Ishh dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau mengunciku ditempat gelap begini?!"

"aku tidak melakukannya! Aw hentikkan baek! Aw! Ini sakit!"

"kau bahkan tidak tau aku tidak bisa hidup di kegelap-"

JDERR

"EOMMA!"

Kedua tangan itu mengalung dileher Chanyeol. Tubuh tinggi itu menegang saat merasakan tubuh keduanya menempel erat. Masih dalam mode terkejut, Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tautan itu. tapi yang terjadi tautan itu mengerat. Kaki yang sedikit menjinjit itu perlahan naik menginjak kakinya yang terbalut sepatu nike. Meskipun sedikit ngilu karena demi apapun tubuh mungil itu tetap berat, Chanyeol rela lumpuh untuk merasakan lagi debaran jantung dan perasaan yang sama persis seperti tahun lalu bersama orang yang serupa dengan orang saat ini berada dalam pelukkannya. Entah ia sosok yang sama. Atau orang lain. ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengingat perasaan menyenangkan ini.

"a-ada petir" setelah sekian detik terdiam, lelaki mungil yang menginjak kaki yang lebih tinggi menyuarakan suaranya yang parau. Efek terkejut karena petir dadakan yang mengkilatkan cahaya terang hingga beberapa detik.

Dengan tangan yang masih bertengger dipinggang yang lebih mungil, Chanyeol mencoba menenangkanya. "tenanglah itu hanya petir." Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya membuat Baixian akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Semburat merah dengan samar terpoles dipipinya. Dengan gerakan gugup, Baixian melepaskan pelukkannya yang erat lalu segera membalikkan badannya dengan cepat agar rona itu tak dapat dilihat Chanyeol.

Menyadari tingkah si mungil yang sedang menahan malu karena tersadar memeluknya, Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu mengusak rambut magenta itu gemas. Baixian menoleh kaget dengan perlakuan manis Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda jangkung itu tersadar dengan gerakkan reflex yang biasa dilakukannya pada kekasihnya dulu.

Chanyeol berdekham gugup lalu berjalan menjauh.

"kau mau kemana?"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. "a-aku mencari tempat yang lebih terang" jawabnya sekenanya. Karena demi kolor Sehun yang sering dipakai Kai, Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Dan kini ia merutuki namja mungil yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati karena kini pemilik rambut magenta itu tengah mengekorinya seraya memegang ujung seragamnya sampai berakhir dibawah jendela dengan siluet cahaya matahari yang mulai surut karena mulai senja dan mendungnya langit hujan.

Hujan masih mengguyur daratan Seoul. Hingga suhu udara dengan cepat menurun. Membuat siapapun yang terjaga ingin bergelung dibawah selimut dengan coklat panas ditemani siaran TV favorit. Sangat menyenangkan. Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mereka terkunci diperpustakaan luas yang tak memiliki penghangat ruangan. Yang keduanya lakukan hanya terdiam beberapa menit tanpa ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Dalam hati Chanyeol sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Tapi mengingat situasinya tidak tepat, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya ingin mengingat moment ini.

"hatchim!"chanyeol menoleh pada namja disampingnya yang sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah lalu menggosok-gosok tubuhnya. Chanyeol baru tersadar jika Baekhyun tak mengenakan Blazer seragam sekolahnya. Maka dari itu, dengan gerakan ragu Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata sayunya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kedepan. "kau kedinginan. Aku masih bisa menahannya. Pakailah"

"kau pikir aku lemah?" baixian yang keras kepala tentunya bersikeras melepaskan Blazer abu yang tersampir dikedua bahunya. Meski terasa nyaman, ia tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima kebaikkan namja yang membuatnya terkunci diperpustakaan gelap yang dingin. Tentu saja ia masih merasa kesal meski tak memperlihatkannya.

"baek, bukan saatnya keras kepala. Pakailah selagi aku menawarkan" sahut Chanyeol sedikit tegas. Baixian masih menggerutu walau pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Keduanya pun kembali terdiam.

Langit malam mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dihiasi air yang masih mengguyur setia setiap jiwa yang kehausan. Suhu semakin terasa dingin mengingat hujan masih belum reda hingga menjelang malam. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun khawatir jika namja mungil itu semakin kedinginan. Mengingat sosok serupa dengan yang ada disampingnya ini tak tahan dengan dingin membuat Chanyeol merasa jika mungkin saja ia juga seperti kekasihnya. Atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya memperlakukkannya seperti kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang sudah berlangsung sangat lama, Baixian membuka percakapan.

"apa yang kemarin itu ayahmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Hatinya merasa was-was jika saja Baekhyun melihat ayahnya. Mendengar Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, mengartikan memang Baekhyun melihat wajah ayahnya. Meskipun Baekhyun yang ini tidak mengenal ayahnya, tapi ayahnya tentu saja masih mungkin mengingat Baekhyun yang dulu –kekasihnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol takut jika saja ayahnya melihat sosok serupa dengan Baekhyun yang dulu dan kembali beraksi seperti yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu.

"ya." Chanyeol tak tau harus menjawab apa. Maka dari itu hanya satu kata yang mewakilinya.

"ayahmu terlihat tak asing"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Perkataan Baekhyun memunculkan asumsi Chanyeol yang sempat terkubur. Maka dari itu Chanyeol menjawab. "apa kau bereaksi begitu karena melihat ayahku baek?"

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Jakun yang tak terlihat jelas itu naik turun pertanda dirinya tengah gugup.

"a-aku juga tak tau."baixian yang gugup semakin membuat Chanyeol penasan. Bolehkan ia beranggapan jika Baekhyun merasa ketakutan saat melihat ayahnya, maka itu berarti Baekhyun dengan rambut magenta ini adalah Byun Baekhyun miliknya? Kalian juga berpikir seperti itu kan? Memangnya didunia ini, berapa banyak Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah sama persis yang mengenal ayahnya?

Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Karena bagaimana pun ia tak mau jatuh terlalu dalam karena kecewa.

"ku-kurasa ayahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

Chanyeol masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada iris Baekhyun. "seseorang?"

"kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakkan padamu siapa dia" jawaban ketus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengorek lebih lanjut.

Baixian menghela nafas sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang membuang tatapannya kearah depan. Siluet cahaya bulan menyoroti jendela tempat dimana keduanya duduk dibawahnya. Membuat Baixian dapat melihat jelas raut wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Mata bulat itu, hidung tegas yang menikung tajam dan bibir penuh yang terkatup itu sedikit membuat namja mungil itu sedikit banyaknya merasa familiar. Entah seseorang yang mirip dengan Chanyeol atau ia memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi yang jelas perasaan aneh yang merasuki kini begitu tak asing. Seolah mengingatkannya bahwa namja jangkung ini adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"dulu aku mempunyai seorang kekasih..."

Baixian menatap Chanyeol serius yang masih memandang lurus kedepan sambil berbicara.

"aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat aku kehilangan kancing kedua seragamku yang merupakan syarat untuk Mos"

Baixian masih mendengarkan. Ia pikir Chanyeol hanya sedang ingin memecahkan keheningan dengan curhat padanya. Baixian mersa sifat angkuhnya menghilang seketika dan lebih memilih untuk mendengar namja jangkung yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"dia memberiku kancing berwarna putih miliknya. Saat kegiatan berakhir, kami bertukar kancing itu. hingga kancing miliknya yang berwarna hitam menjadi milikku. Aku menjaga kancing itu seperti aku menjaga hatinya untukku"

"karena itu kau masih memakainya hingga saat itu?" chanyeol menoleh saat Baekhyun bertanya. Ia mengangguk kembali menatap lurus.

"aku hanya ingin menjaga hatinya maka dari itu aku masih mengenakkan kancingnya"

"kau terdengar begitu mencintainya"nada remeh terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. Yah memang ceritanya sedikit terdengar menggelikan. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang serius, baixian kembali terdiam setelah terkekeh mengejek kisah cintanya.

"baiklah...apa kau akan menikahinya?" tanya Baixian menahan nada geli berkesan candaan dengan lirih. Seolah bertanya dengan serius. Chanyeol terdiam dan merasa jantungnya kembali diremas. Sungguh. Ia akan melakukan hal itu jika memang ia bisa.

"tentu saja jika aku bisa" chanyeol terkekeh pahit lalu menatap baekhyun yang bertanya kenapa lewat tatapannya.

"kekasihku sudah meninggal"

Dan udara serasa menipis seketika disekitar mereka. Kesedihan menyeruak memasuki paru-paru. Baixian merasakan lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokkannya tercekat. Kesedihan mendalam yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"dia meregang nyawa didepan mataku sendiri" baixian meremas blazer Chanyeol. Rasa sesak seolah membunuhnya perlahan saat mendengar cerita ini. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan kesedihan yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"saat itu sekelompok orang menculiknya. Aku sangat panik dan rela menentang ayahku demi mencarinya. Seorang diri ditengah hujan aku berlarian mencarinya. Lalu aku melihat orang-orang itu menyeretnya memasuki gedung tua."

Baixian merasa tak asing dengan cerita itu. masih mendengarkan, Baixian merasakan kepalanya memutar kejadian serupa. Hujan, lumpur, orang-orang berpakaian hitam, gedung tua, dan adiknya yang ketakutan. Byun Baekhyun.

"saat orang-orang lengah, aku menyelinap masuk untuk membawanya keluar. Aku melihatnya sedang mengedap-endap berusaha kabur. Aku menghampirinya lalu menyuruhnya pergi duluan karena demi apapun orang-orang itu sangat banyak dan bersenjata."

Baixian merasa dadanya sakit.

 _Apa ini?_ Batinnya.

"aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar dia bisa keluar dari gedung tua itu."

Baixian menunduk. Merasa kepalanya diputar-putar.

"tapi nyatanya...kami dijebak. Mereka mengetahui kedatanganku lalu membiarkan kekasihku pergi lewat pintu belakang sampai akhirnya..."

Baixian memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"dia tertembak tepat dihadapanku"

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

Baixian bisa mendengar teriakkan seseorang dikepalanya saat melihat adiiknya Baekhyun tergeletak ditanah saat peluru itu menembus kulitnya. Suara teriakkan itu terulang beberapa kali hingga menggema. itu suaranya. Ia yakin. Tapi...kenapa tiba-tiba suara itu berubah menjadi suara orang lain. suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar.

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. I-itu bukan suaranya...itu...

Suara Chanyeol?

"baek?"

Baixian masih membelakakkan matanya saat wajah Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dekannya. Mata bulat itu terlihat khawatir. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Baixian tersenyum ragu sampai akhirnya mengangguk. Mencoba bersikap sewajarnya.

"kau berkeringat baek. Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. Mencoba memeriksa suhu namja mungil yang terlihat tak baik itu. Namun, Baekhyun menepis lengan Chanyeol pelan yang bahkan belum menyentuh dahinya.

"a-aku baik-baik saja" sahut Baixian mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Baixian menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rak buku yang seolah mengejek kebingungannya.

"boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu baekhyun?" baixian mau tak mau kembali menoleh saat Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Namja mungil itu mengangguk kecil –kembali membuang tatapannya dari iris Chanyeol.

"phobia kancing hitam itu sama sekali tidak ada" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Seolah mengintimidasi Baixian lewat nadanya. Baixian semakin dilanda gugup setengah mati. Ia tak tau kalau Chanyeol akan mencari alasan tak masuk akalnya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" baixian tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dari samping. Sangat intens. Sampai Baixian merasa kepalanya dilubangi.

"a-aku tidak-"

JLEGER

"Chanyeol!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya tubuh mungil Baixian terlonjak kaget hingga membuatnya reflex memeluk namja disampingnya. Namun kali ini sangat buruk. Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dengan gerakkan reflex Baixian yang cepat, Chanyeol tak memiliki persiapan jika sampai ia terjatuh.

Dan beginilah keadaan mereka.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menerjang Chanyeol tanpa persiapan membuat keduanya terbaring dilantai perpustakaan yang dingin dengan tubuh Chanyeol berada dibawahnya.

Baixian masih tak sadar jika dirinya kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Masih terlena karena keterkejutan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Ia tak tau Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak karena demi apapun Chanyeol sendiri bisa mendengarnya ditengah gemuruh petir.

Beberapa menit terdiam dalam posisi itu akhirnya Baixian tersadar lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas Chanyeol. Ia berdekham gugup lalu membenahi dirinya kembali duduk. Chanyeol melakukan hal serupa. Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta karena kejadian tak disangka-sangka. Chanyeolmasih dilanda raasa gugupnya sedangkan Baixian masih mempertahankan rasa malunya. Saat tiba-tiba...

"HATCHI!"

Baixian berjengit kaget mendengar suara berdin Chanyeol yang keras. Hampir saja ia memeluk namja tinggi itu lagi. Namun kini gerakkan reflexnya sedikit tau diri agar mengkontrol gerak tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakkan gugup, Baixian melepas blazer Chanyeol lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"aku tak bisa memakainya" tolak Chanyeol menyadari maksud Baixian.

"aku tak biasa membuat orang lain susah! Jangan membuatku berhutang budi padamu" ucap baixian tanpa menoleh karena ayolaahh ia masih gugup karena memeluk orang dua kali berturut-turut.

Baixian mendesah lega saat Chanyeol menerima blazer itu. tapi untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, jantungnya kembali bergemuruh saat Chanyeol tanpa diduga-duga menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga kini keduanya kembali saling merangkul dengan lengan Chanyeol berada dibahu Baixian. Baixian berniat menoleh pada Chanyeol dan saat itu juga rahang Chanyeol yang tegas menjadi yang pertama dilihatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh aneh. Iapun segera membuang tatapannya kedepan. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan hah?"berontak Baixian.

"diamlah baek. Kita sama-sama kedinginan. Jadi jangan keras kepala" dengan patuhnya Baixian menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri heran mengapa pemuda bersurai magenta ini terasa begitu jinak beberapa jam terankhir. Apa kekuatan namja mungil ini hilang karena gelap? Diam-diam Chanyeol terkekeh.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" jutek Baixian.

"kau sudah jinak rupanya" goda Chanyeol seraya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baixian. Bibirnya menyentuh rambut Baixian. Chanyeol berhenti terkekeh. Ia merasa senjatanya memakannya sendiri.

Merasa digoda pemuda itu, baixian menolehkan kepalanya hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Namun hanya diam tak merespon. Setelah beberapa detik mencerna, Baixian adalah pihak yang pertama menjauhkan kepalanya hingga bibir Chanyeol terlepas dari dahinya. Ia mencoba menatap mata Chanyeol hingga kepalanya sedikit mendongak mengingat tinggi keduanya tak seimbang.

Keduanya bertatapan dala diam. Dekat dan mendebarkan. Degup jantung yang berdetak tak seirama membuat keduanya semakin larut dalam kegugupan yang sialnya terasa begitu nyaman dan damai. Hujan masih setia menemani malam Seoul yang terasa begitu sunyi diperpustakaan. Seolah menemani kedua insan yang masih bertatapan dengan sinar binar kerinduan yang tak bisa dijelaskan kata-kata. Sampai yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya secara naluri pada wajah yang terlihat begitu manis diterpa sinar rembulan yang menyinari keduanya dengan malu. Jarak keduanya semakin terkikis seiring wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan._

Entah sadar atau tidak. Entah karena suasana atau apa. Entah karena ingin atau terlena, baixian memejamkan kedua matanya saat jarak mereka hanya setipis gaun sutra. Hingga saat kedua mata bulat itu ikut terpejam, meresapi apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

Belah cherry itu bertemu dalam sentuhan lembut yang sarat akan kerinduan yang tak tersiratkan. Begitu lembut dan manis. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang lama. Hingga beberapa saat Chanyeol mengikuti nalurinya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Bergerak begitu lamban meresapi rasa manis dari bibir yang lebih tipis darinya. Tak lama, keduanya berpagut. Dengan hangar bingar suara hujan dipadu katak yang mejadi pengiring moment indah mereka.

Segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dada masing-masing. Chnayeol dengan kerinduannya dan Baixian dengan segala hal yang tak ia mengerti.

 _Ciuman ini._

"eumh" baxian sedikit melenguh saat merasakan benda tak bertulang menerobos mulutnya. Dan anehnya ia tak menolak. Baixian bisa merasakan pipinya disentuh dan diusap begitu lembut oleh pemuda yang tengah mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan ini. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terlena dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat ciumannya semakin intens.

Keduanya terengah. Melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan terengah lalu bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulitdiartikan keduanya. Sampai lagi-lagi bibir keduanya kembali bertemu.

 _Terasa sama._

Mereka tak tahu kenapa melakukan hal ini. Mereka hanya merasa menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. Mencoba mencari teka-teki yang masih belum terjawab dengan bukti.

 _"mengapa kau menciumku Chanyeol?"_

 _"karena aku merindukanmu Baekhyun"_

...

TBC

 **(BACA NOTE DIBAWAH YA!)**

...

 **Bbiyak-Bbiyak!**

 **AKU MAU NANYA:**

 **1\. Pilih tetep panjang apa diperpendek perchapternya?**

 **2\. Lanjut atau berhenti sampai chap ini? T.T**

IGE MWOYA! Aaakhhh tidak! Endingnya apa banget kan chap ini? Dih! Aku juga gak tau kok bisa-bisanya nulis gini. Sebenernya aku belum berani juga sih nulis yang menjurus ke rate M. Tapi itu terserah readersnim. Hahaha. Aku nyoba pelan-pelan dulu aja kali ya? Hihi T.T

Kalian ngerasa gak sih ini setiap Chapnya kepanjangan? Dan makin sini makin ngebosenin? Kalau iya kasih saran dan kritikannyanya biar aku bisa menyesuaikan apa yang reader mau...biar kalian nyaman bacanya. Aku bakalan berusaha kok...

Oh iya...yang belum review tapi udah follow ama favoritin ni ff gaje makasih banyak banget. Aku cinta kalian. Tapi aku lebih cinta kalian dan berdo'a untuk kalian agar dinotice bias *ppffth aamiin* kalo kalian review ni FF aku.. beneran lho...aku sedih klao cuman follow ama favoritin doang meskipun aku gak nyangkal berterima kasih banyak sama kalian. Aku seneng sih cuman aku berasa lebih dihargain kalo kalian nulis reviewnya. Mau itu kritik atau saran aku bakalan nerima. Cius deh.

Aku kebanyakkan bacot kan? T.T yaudah lah intinya review aja sebanyak-bayaknya dan tuliskan harapan kalian buat FF ini okay...kiritk dan sarannya juga ya...

Makasih buat para reviewers baik itu guest atau yang pake akun aku ngedoa'in kalian buat bahagia selalu dan ketemu bias *ngerayu* LOL. Aku bersyukur baget dan makasih banget meskipun cumn review sepatah dua patah kata.. hiks hiks...

Yaudah lah takut kalian bosen baca curhatan bosen ini..

Aku bukan anak Psikologi jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan. aku cuman ngeraba-raba hihi :D

Review ya Aeris~ *puppybaekmodeon*

.

 **Bbung-Bbung-ah Saranghae~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter** **5**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

 _"kau mengajakku jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melihat empang?"_

 _Pemuda jangkung itu berdecak kesal. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menarik lengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendekati air._

 _"duduklah" titah si jangkung menepuk kursi kayu yang terlihat lembab. Dan yang lebih kecil hanya menuruti tanpa protes meskipun rentetan pertanyaan mulai bersemayam diotaknya._

 _Pemuda jangkung itu membuka tas gitarnya dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya itu. ia menoleh pada si mungil dengan senyuman misterius yang dibalas dengan tatapan puppy sang pujaan hati._

 _Jreng~_

 _Satu petikan gitar terdengar begitu nyaring dikesunyian malam. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan karena penasaran dengan tingkah aneh bin ajaib sahabatnya ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah tampan itu dalam diam._

 _"jangan menyela selagi aku bernyanyi okay?" baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk patuh. Dan petikan petikan bernada ceria yang lain mulai menyusul. Menggetarkan malam yang terasa sejuk dengan alunan yang terdengar begitu manis. Sampai burung dan katak pun tak berani menyela._

 _"i like the way you sound in the morning_

 _We're on the phone and without a warning_

 _I realize your laugh is the best sound_

 _I have ever heard"_

 _Baekhyun mengamati wajah yang tengah tenggelam dalam keseriusan. Dahi itu sedikit berkerut dengan alis tebal yang hampir menyatu. Hidung mancungnya dengan teratur menghela nafas tegas. Dan bibir penuh itu masih setia melantunkan barisan kalimat yang sarat akan perasaan terpendam._

 _"i like the way i can't keep my focus_

 _I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

 _I hear the words but all i can think i_

 _We should be together_

 _Every time you smile, i smile_

 _And every time you shine, i'll shine for you"_

 _Mata bulat itu menoleh. Menangkap sepasang iris jernih yang tengah menatapnya kagum. Getaran didadanya semakin menyesakkan hatinya. Sosok dihadapannya telah membuatnya merubah padangannya tentang dunia. Sosok manis yang tak pernah lupa cara membuatnya tersenyum dan membahagiakan banyak orang. Sosok yang sangat begitu mungil dalam dekapannya. Sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi._

 _Dan malam ini ia hanya ingin memiliki dirinya seorang diri. Ingin melindunginya semampu ia bisa. Ingin menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan ingin mencintainya hingga akhir. Biar banyak orang berkata apa, ia hanya tak peduli. Remaja sepolosnya memang terlalu labil untuk masalah percintaan. Tapi ia benar-benar tak peduli. karena ia yakin. Sekekanakkan apapun dirinya, tapi hatinya tentu bisa memilih yang terbaik untuknya._

 _"every time you smile, i smile_

 _And every time you shine i shine_

 _And every time you're here_

 _Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

 _You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_

 _Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah"_

 _(jump then fall – Taylor Swipt)_

 _Petikan terakhir diakhirinya dengan manis. Disambut keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Membuat yang lebih jangkung ingin segera terjun kedalam air dihadapannya. Serius. Demi apapun ia sangat gugup saat ini. Terlebih mata sipit itu menatapnya terus dengan pandangan yang err...entahlah ia tak sanggup mengartikan arti tatapan seorang Byun Baekhyun padanya._

 _"chanyeol-"_

 _"ssst baek...a-aku belum selesai"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Membiarkan sahabatnya berbicara._

 _"baiklah"_

 _Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebelum menatap iris Baekhyun lebih dekat. Menyingkirkan gitar disampingnya lalu dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang terkaget-kaget dihadapannya._

 _"apa kau mengerti lagu yang kunyanyikan?"suaranya yang serak nyaris tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun._

 _"eungg...ya" baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. Ia memang mengerti arti dari lirik lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan tapi yang tak ia mengerti adalah semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya hari ini. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menaruh harapan pada namja jangkung itu._

 _"a-apa ada yang akan kau katakan tentang nyanyianku?" sejujurnya baekhyun ingin tertawa lebar-lebar didepan sahabatnya yang tengah memasang muka gugup yang sangat aneh. Tapi entah kenapa yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup. Menanti kata yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut berbibir tebal itu._

 _"i-itu bagus Yeol. Aku menyukainya" itu memang jawaban yang tidak terlalu Chanyeol harapkan. Yang Chanyeol butuhkan adalah respon tentang apa yang baekhyun rasakan terhadap dirinya._

 _"baek maksudku-" chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dengan nada frustasi. Ia menyadari kalau ia sudah sangat bertele-tele maka dari itu dengan kecepatan cahaya..._

 _Cup._

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis yang seolah melambai-lambai itu. hanya beberapa detik tapi efek yang diterima keduanya seolah mencabut segala kesadaran dari tubuh mereka. Dengan mata sipit yang membulat, Baekhyun menyentuh bibir tipisnya secara refleks. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol benar-benar ingin terjun sekarang juga. tapi tentu saja ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai._

 _"baek..."_

 _Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang kini memegang lengannya yang tengah menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Membawanya kedalam genggaman hangat tangan besar itu. chanyeol menghela nafas._

 _"ayo kita pacaran"_

 _"..."_

 _Kwebek...kwebek...kwebek_

 _Hanya katak yang menjawab. Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. sebelum..._

 _"c-chan-"_

 _"oh jangan sekarang baek. Kau bisa memikirkannya matang-matang okay"_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya lalu menghadap kedepan –menghindari tatapan terkejut itu._

 _"ka-kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"_

 _Baekhyun bersuara. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangguk mantap. "tentusaja. Aku bersungguh-sungguh"_

 _"yeol ini terlalu-"_

 _"aku tahu. Ini sungguh berlebihan. Tapi aku tak bisa menyimpannya terus menerus baek. Terlebih Daehyun mendekatimu terus"_

 _"tidak-tidak, maksudku ini terlalu manis"_

 _Chanyeol terperangah. "be-benarkah?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap air yang terlihar bersinar disinari cahaya bulan dan lampu taman. "sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama akhir pekan nanti tapi..."_

 _Iris itu menatap mata bulat yang menanti kalimatnya."aku keduluan" dan senyuman manis itu yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat saat ia memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Si mungil terkekeh dan balas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol._

 _"jadi kau berniat menembakku?"_

 _"kubilang aku keduluan. Ka mendahuluiku"_

 _"syukurlah. Itu akan sangat aneh jika aku keduluan"_

 _''yak! Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"maksudku aku mencintaimu"_

 _"raksasa ini"_

 _"oh iya baek. Danau dan empang itu berbeda. Kau harus bisa membedakannya"_

 _"Ya Tuhan aku hanya becanda yeol"_

 _"baiklah. Baek?"_

 _"kau mendadak cerewet huh?"_

 _"selamat ulang tahun"_

 _"..." "kukira kau melupakannya"_

 _"tak akan pernah"_

 _"baiklah. Thank's giant"_

 _"boleh aku memberimu hadiah?"_

 _"tentu saja. aku suka hadiah"_

 _"baiklah. Jangan menyesal"_

 _CUP_

 _..._

Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap?

Ia sangat sadar bahwa kepribadian mereka benar-benar berbeda. Kata-kata kasar serta tingkahnya yang jauh dari kata sama membuatnya semakin ragu. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal tak akan pernah hidup kembali. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Perasaan itu, kehangatan itu, aromanya, dan degup jantung yang selalu mengetuk hatinya itu terasa begitu sama. Apa mungkin karena keduanya mirip atau mungkin karena...

Tidak! Chanyeol berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menyaksikan bagaimana kekasih hatinya menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya tepat dihadapannya, menaburkan abu kekasihnya dilautan, dan pekan ini ia akan melihatnya kembali dipemakaman. Ya. Kedua orang ini sungguh bukan orang yang sama. Lupakan tentang perasaan itu. terkadang perasaan bisa menipu hanya karena memiliki keserupaan hal yang sama bukan?

"ngh"

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping. Tepat pada sesosok pemuda mungil yang meringkuk agak jauh darinya. Ia mendengus –menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menyelimutinya dengan blazzer sekolahnya. Chanyeol menyelami raut wajah yang tengah tertidur itu. begitu polos dan manis. Ia tersenyum lalu meringis saat merasakan nyeri disekitar sudut bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan. Ia jadi kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. saat mereka... eum...berciuman entah sadar atau tidak. Tepat saat keduanya melepaskan tautan hangat mereka, baixian terdiam lalu seolah tersengat listrik, tiba-tiba pemuda mungil itu melesakkan tinjunya yang tak main-main pada Chanyeol. Tak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang meluncur cepat dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol sendiri dibuat heran olehnya. Bukankah tadi si rambut magenta itu membalas ciumannya? Tapi kenapa...

Errrr...

Sudahlah. Mungkin ia hanya terbawa suasana saja atau mungkin karena Baixian agak demam hari ini.

Dan disinilah Baixian berada. Setelah memukul telak Chanyeol, si magenta itu mengasingkan dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dan berakhir dengan menggigil dipojokan perpustakaan.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat kekonyolan pemuda manis itu. Tapi apa daya ia tak mau mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Maka dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku belakangnya. Menyalakan kamera lalu memotret objek yang sibuk dialam mimpinya. Ia tersenyum puas lalu segera menaruh kembali ponselnya sebelum si magenta ini bangun. Dan jika si magenta bangun, habislah sudah ia malam ini karena memegang ponsel yang ia nyatakan menghilang beberapa jam yanga lalu saat Baixian memintanya menelpon temannya.

"maafkan aku baek. Aku hanya ingin mengingat perasaan itu sekali lagi"

"..."

"maafkan aku yang menjadikanmu objek untuk mengingatnya"

"..."

"setelah ini...aku akan melepasmu"

"..."

"karena kau bukanlah dirinya"

...

.

.

"Haksaeng! Haksaeng! Bangunlah! Aigoo~ kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat perlahan saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Samar-samar seorang pria berumur dengan pakaian satpam hadir dipandangannya. Begitu tersadar bahwa seseorang membuka pintu perpustakaan ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melirik kearah Baixian yang masih terlelap.

"kenapa kalian bisa terkunci disini eoh?" pria itu mengomel lalu beranjak membangunkan Baixian yang memejamkan mata. Begitu terbangun, pemuda mungil itu langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak pada pria setengah abad itu. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali terdiam saat tatapan mata sipit itu terarah padanya. Dengan gugup Baixian meletakkan blazzer Chanyeol disamping pemuda jangkung itu -memutuskan tatapan itu lalu segera beranjak dari perpustakaan. chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Baixian. Entah bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada pemuda mungil itu setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

...

Plak plak plak

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan!? Tidak tidak!"

Jemari lentik itu menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa begitu panas. Sesekali menampar-nampar pelan pipi chubbynya saat kilasan seorang pemuda jangkung yang merengkuh pipinya begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Entah baixian sendiri tak bisa meluruskan pikirannya saat itu. otaknya berontak untuk segera mengendalikan tangannya untuk mendorong jauh. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menutup mata. Membiarkan pemuda aneh itu mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya, lalu menggerakkan lidah itu diatas...

"yakk! Enyahlah dari pikiranku sialan!"

Kaki pendek berbalut seragam itu menghentak-hentak kecil. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat beberapa murid _nerd_ melintas –yang menatapnya aneh. Persetan dengan imagenya yang berantakan. Ini masih pagi. Hanya ada beberapa murid culun yang menyiakan waktu paginya untuk datang lebih awal kesekolah. Ia masih bisa pulang dan...

Tunggu.

Ia tak mau pulang.

Karena Kris...

"Baixian?"

Oh bagus. Orang yang ia hindari berada dihadapannya saat ini dengan wajah yang tak baik.

" _ge_ "

"ya Tuhan! Aku hampir gila karenamu" kaki panjang itu melangkah lebar kehadapan kaki yang lebih pendek. Membawanya kedalam rengkuhan hangat. Pasti lelaki itu pergi mencarinya semalaman. Kantung mata itu membuatnya sedih. Dan apa yang ia lakukan sementara Kris mencarinya. Oh bagus. Jangan ingatkan Baixian tentang kejadian itu.

"maafkan aku _ge_ "

"tidak _baobei_... apa yang terjadi padamu hm? Kemana kau semalaman?" tangan besar itu menangkup pipi yang terasa dingin. Sementara Baixian sibuk menatap sekitar. Khawatir jika ada yang melihat mereka.

" _ge_ , mereka bisa melihat ki-"

"jawab pertanyaanku"

Suara tegas itu kembali membawa iris Baixian menatap mata tajam berkilat milik Kris –kekasihnya. Sekali lagi Baixian mempertegas ingatannya bahwa Kris adalah kekasihnya. Dan kini ia merasa bersalah pada Kris. Karena bagaimana pun ia telah mengkhianatinya secara tak langsung karena... sudah mencium pria lain. disaat kris hanya diizinkan hanya mengecupnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak tahu jawabannya mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Baixian mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Kris "aku terkunci diperpustakaan"

"apa?"

Saat mata Baixian membalas tatapan Kris. Ia merasa ingin menangis. Ia mengkhianati Krisnya.

"maafkan aku ge. Aku tak tahu kalau perpustakaan akan tutup. Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku lalu pintu perpustakaan tertutup begitu saja. Aku tak menyadari bahwa penjaga sudah pulang. Aku-"

Sebuh rengkuhan lagi-lagi membuatnya nyaman "ssttt... tak apa Baobei. Aku yang minta maaf karena tak mencarimu dengan benar. Kau pasti takut sendirian disana. Maafkan aku hmm?"

Rengkuhan yang terasa asing sekarang. Baixian menggeleng pelan. Membalas pelukan Kris.

"aku menyayangimu ge"

Baixian merasa aneh mengatakannya.

"aku lebih menyayangimu. Jangan pergi lagi"

Baixian menutup matannya rapat. Mempererat pelukannya. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang selalu ada pada diri Kris.

Disaat keduanya berpelukan di koridor sepi, seseorang dibalik dinding tangga itu tersenyum miris. Meremas tas hitam ditangannya. lalu memanggil seseorang yang melintas disampingnya.

"hei! Bisakah kau antarkan tas ini pada Byun Baekhyun?"

...

...

...

"oh lihatlah kenapa burung hantu itu terlihat begitu imut dimataku?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai yang duduk disampingnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada pemuda mungil bersurai hitam yang tengah mempoukan bibirnya. Si pendek bermarga Do. Sehun berdecak. "kenapa kau memakai istilah jelek seperti itu?" sinisnya.

Kai mendelik sekali melanjutkan kesibukkannya. " kau pikir siapa yang menamai kekasihnya dengan rusa? Itu lebih jelek"

"kau membicarakanku?" sehun menaikkan oktafnya. Oh ayolah. Ia tak mau mendengar nama panggilan mantanya lagi.

"berisik! Kau- Oh! Tidak-tidak! Kenapa si kardus itu menghalangi pemandanganku!"

PLTAK!

"berhentilah menamai orang dengan panggilan jelek! Apa kau juga ingin kupanggil katak?"

"kenapa katak?"

"karena katak tak memiliki hidung. Sama sepertimu"

"..."

"YAK!OH SEHUN! KAU PIKIR KU BERNAFAS DENGAN KULIT HAH?"

Siswa bermata belo dan seorang siswa disampingnya ini, menoleh kearah keributan dua orang bodoh yang tiba-tiba saling menjitak itu. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"kenapa mereka selalu membuatku jengkel"

"apa?" chen. Siswa yang kini tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya kini menatap Kyungsoo sekilas.

"yak! Kenapa kau malah duduk dikursi Baekhyun! Hush hush!" ucapnya dengan gerakan mengusir. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chen dengan sadis.

"ya ampun Kyung. Aku kan hanya numpang duduk sebentar karena xiumin hyung belum datang. Lagi pula Baekhyun tak akan berangkat sekolah hari ini"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingung. "kau tau dari mana Baekhyun absen?"

Mata bulat kyungsoo menangkap raut kaget seseorang disampingnya. "eung...baekhyun mengabariku"

"MWO? Kenapa dia mengabarimu dan tidak mengabariku?" serunya heboh. Alis tebalnya bertemu.

"lupa?" chen menjawab seadanya tak yakin dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Kau mulai mengambil perhatian baekhyun dariku! Enyah! Enyah! Enyah!" dengan sekuat tenaga kyungsoo mendorong bahu Chen. Membuat sang empu hanya ber-aduh ria. Lalu tanpa sengaja siku kyungsoo menyenggol tas Chen yang berada dimeja hingga isinya berhamburan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakkannya.

Beberapa kertas foto yang tergeletak dilantai itu berjumlah sekitar dua puluh. Beberapa memperlihatkan potret seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal. Ia menoleh kearah Chen yang membulatkan matanya lalu dengan tergesa mengumpulkan foto itu cepat.

"kenapa kau..."

Chen menghentikkan gerakan tangannya yang memunguti foto itu. melihat kesekitar lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang berada dibangkunya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

"Chen...kenapa foto itu-" kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya saat Chen meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"ssssstttt"

Kyungsoo pun terdiam.

...

Baixian memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Segelas susu diletakkan disampingnya. Membuatnya menoleh pada orang yang baru saja duduk disampingnya dengan apron biru yang melekat ditubuh tinggi itu.

"ayo sarapan" ucap Kris menyodorkan omelet padanya. Baixian tersenyum lalu menerima omelet yang terlihat menggugah itu. ia melirik kris.

"apa setelah ini aku boleh sekolah ge?"

"kau sudah menanyakan itu keseratus kalinya Baobei. Dan jawabanku adalah tidak."

Baixian mempotkan bibirnya "ayolah ge~"

"tidak. Keputusanku sudah final. Kau mengabaikan perkataanku kemarin. Dan aku tak akan kau melakukannya lagi okay"

"hisshh! Kau pelit" rajuknya mulai menyuapkan sesendok omelet dengan kasar.

"hati-hati sayang. Kau bisa melukai mulutmu" baixian bersumpah ia mendengar pria ini terkekeh geli melihatnya marah begini.

"aku tak suka berada dirumah sendirian ge~"

Kris membawa piring omelet itu dari tangan baixian. Meletakkannya dimeja lalu membawa bahu baixian menghadapnya. Menatap mata sipit itu dalam. "aku tahu ini begitu sulit untukmu. Maafkan aku yang membentakmu untuk tinggal dirumah sendirian. Tapi kau sedang sakit baobei. Aku-."

"aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya"

Kris tersenyum. Menyuapkan sesendok omelet kemulut mungil itu. "aa~ baby boy"

"kau menggelikan." Baixian meringis tapi tetap membuka mulutnya.

Drrrtt.

"tunggu sebentar"

Baixian mengangguk. Mengambil alih piring omeletnya dari tangan Kris. Sedangkan Kris menjauh untuk menjawab telepon.

"ada apa?" kris mencuri pandang pada Baixian yang sibuk dengan piringnya.

 _"kita dalam bahaya"_

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya hingga menukik. Air mukanya terlihat tegang. "apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

 _"aku tak sengaja. Aku akan menutup mulutnya"_

"jika kau melakukan hal ceroboh lagi, maka kau akan tamat..."

"kim daejong"

...

...

...

Pip pip pip pip

Jemari itu menekan beberapa digit angka password pada pintu.

Cklek.

Setelah pintu bercat putih tulang itu terbuka, Chanyeol menyeret kakinya yang terasa kaku kedalam apartemen yang sudah ia tempati selama 3 tahun bersama kakak perempuannya. Pagi ini ia memilih untuk pulang ketimbang menghadiri kelas. Ia sudah cukup lelah fisik dan batin.

"chanyeol? Kau kah itu?" yang dipanggil hanya bergumam malas sambil melangkah lunglai kedalam kamarnya dilantai atas. Seketika kakak perempuannya muncul dengan tergesa lalu membawa langkahnya mendekati adik semata wayangnya itu.

Dengan raut kesal, Park Yoora mengangkat lengannya untu memukul kepala adiknya yang membuatnya kalang kabut mencarinya semalaman. Namun, melihat raut lelah diwajah tampan itu, Yoora urung melakukannya. Air wajahnya berubah khawatir saat tatapan datar itu sedikit demi sedikit meredup dengan kilauan airmata yang mulai menggenang.

"chan? Ada apa?" tanya Yoora membawa bahu adiknya mendekat.

"noona"

Yoora membawa tubuh tinggi adiknya itu dalam pelukan sayang saat airmata tak bersalah itu jatuh perlahan dari kedua mata adiknya. Yoora tahu, mengelus punggung Chanyeol tak dapat mengurangi beban yang dipikul pemuda ini. Namun hanya hal itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk adiknya yang malang. Cobaan hidup yang diterima Chanyeol diumur semuda ini sudah cukup membunuhnnya. Dengan segala rasa sakit yang dialami Chanyeol, pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum walau tipis dan menemani Yoora kapanpun gadis itu inginkan. Chanyeol, adik yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"noona...hks... a-aku hks...tak tahu harus bagaimana" chanyeol terisak. Ia bisa saja bersikap seperti pria kuat yang tahan banting anti airmata. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia yang punya batasan.

Yoora merasa hatinya ikut merasakan sesak yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dengan lembut Yoora menuntun Chanyeol duduk disofa ruang tengah. Ia mematikan televisi yan masih menyala dan ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia harus berangkat sedikit terlambat.

...

...

...

Seorang pria dengan jas mahal bertengger ditubuhnya menatap beberapa foto yang tergeletak diatas mejanya. Dengan sorot yang tajam, pria itu membawa satu foto berisikan dua orang pemuda yang tengah mengantri di counter makanan disebuah bioskop. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. diremasnya foto itu lalu dilemparkannya sembarang arah. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu semakin lama tawa itu terdengar semakin keras. Menghantarkan perasaan mengerikkan pada siapapun yang berada diruangan itu. hanya ada beberapa bodyguard dan pesuruhnya. Dan mereka tak bahkan tak berani bahkan untuk sekedar bergidik.

"park chanyeol anakku hahaha" ia masih tertawa sampai matanya menyipit.

Para bodyguard itu hanya terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada atasannya. Dalam situasi ini, diam berarti satu nyawa.

"hahaha Park Chanyeol... anak itu membawa marga Park...hahha tapi keNAPA DIA BEGITU BODOH! APA DIA BERNIAT MEMBANGKANG PADA AYAHNYA LAGI?!"

Suasana di ruangan luas itu semakin terasa mencekam setelah pria gagah itu berteriak seraya menatap satu persatu barisan pria berjas hitam dihadapannya. Seolah pertanyaan barusan ditujukan untuk mereka.

"DASAR TIDAK BECUS! KENAPA KALIAN KALAH CEPAT DARINYA HAH?!"

"maafkan kami presedir!" ucap satu diantara mereka seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Park Siwon mendelik. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada foto seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut magenta didepan perpustakaan. Lalu foto yang lain terlihat Chanyeol yang mencekal tangan pemuda mungil itu dengan latar yang sama.

"chh"

Siwon terdiam cukup lama sebelum memberikan senyuman pada kedua sosok dalam foto itu.

"kali ini kau tak akan lari kemana pun"

...

...

...

"hai Baixian bagaimana kabarmu?" seorang wanita dengan jas putih itu berjalan mendekati baixian lalu duduk dimejanya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada pemuda yang merengutkan wajah didepannya.

"aku baik noona" jawab pemuda mungil itu sambil memainkan jemarinya bosan.

"biar kutebak. Kris memaksamu kemari?" Moon gayoung, dokter psikolog itu menahan senyuman gelinya melihat raut lucu yang diperlihatkan baixian. Jarang-jarang pemuda jutek ini memperlihatkannya tentu saja. Bocah ini selalu bersikap sok cool dimanapun dengan wajah manisnya. Dan itu terlihat sangat _contrast_.

"ini bukan jadwal _check-up_ ku. Kenapa aku harus kemari?" ketusnya menatap dokter yang selama setahun ini menanganinya menghilangkan rasa trauma dan kenangan pahit yang terjadi padanya.

Gayoung terdiam sejenak lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman. Dokter itu memang selalu tersenyum. Mungkin untuk menenangkan perasaan pasiennya. Tapi yang Baixian rasakan, senyuman itu penuh dengan rasa lelah. Baixian urung menanyakannya. "kau hanya perlu asupan vitamin baixian" jelas wanita itu.

" _Ddo_? (lagi?)" pemuda itu sedikit memekik. Pasalnya barusaja kemarin ia melakukan _chek-up_ termasuk diberi vitamin yang menurutnya memberikan efek aneh berupa rasa sakit pada kepalanya hingga demam. Apa memang vitamin dibidang ini memberikan efek sakit? Entahlah yang penting ia tak mau diberikan obat itu lagi.

"aku tak mau. Vitamin itu justru membuatku sakit." Gayoung menghela nafas.

"itu karena tubuhmu berusaha menolak kerja vitamin itu. kau harus lebih rileks"baixian membawa tatapannya pada manik Gayoung. Tatapan serius yang ia lihat pertama kali saat bertemu dengan dokter cantik ini berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia dapat saat ini. Mata bulat itu terlihat tak bebas. Seolah ada beban yang ia simpan begitu dalam. Baixian bisa merasakannya.

"sebenarnya terapi yang selama ini aku jalani apa benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan lukaku, noona?"

Gayoung terlihat sedikit gelisah. Namun dengan segala kemampuan mengontrol emosi yang ia dapat dari sekolah tinggi, membuat Gayoung dengan cepat dan samar mengubah ekspresinya. "jika kau percaya pada dirimu, kau akan membawa dirimu dari kenangan itu Baixian. Aku akan membantumu sampai rasa sakit itu hilang."

Baixian hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas saat tak mendapati kejanggalan dimata dokter itu. baixian pun menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu menyodorkan lengannya pada gayoung yang mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam saat akan mengambil jarum suntik berisi cairan biru transparant itu.

 _Maafkan aku Baixian._

...

...

...

Weekend. Siapapun dengan segala kesibukkan diawal minggu hingga akhir pekan benar-benar memfavoritkan satu kata berjuta kabahagiaan itu. termasuk kedua bocah SMA yang tengah menenteng ranselnya menuju kawasan elit apartemen milik sahabatnya. Berencana menghabiskan weekend dengan bermain video game atau sekedar menonton film. Akhir-akhir ini, sahabat idiotnya itu seolah jauh dalam jangkauan karena tragedi ayahnya yang datang kesekolah. Lalu setelah satu hari setelahnya, Sehun dan Jongin sangat sulit menghubungi Chanyeol. Kakanya, Park Yoora, hanya mengendikkan bahu –dalam artian lain. Membuat hitam putih itu bersemangat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat tingginya itu.

"apa raksasa itu tak akan mengusir kita?" jongin mengeluarkan lolly yang ditengah diemutnya.

"entahlah. Yang kutau dia tak akan mengusir sepupunya"

"sialan kau! Lalu aku bagaima-"

"Oh Sehun?"

Kedua pemuda yang berjalan bersisian itu menoleh kesamping toko bunga disampingnya. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai madu dengan sedikit gelombang. Membuat wajahnya yang mungil terbingkai sempurna. Sosok yang masih terlihat sama.

"Luhan?/ _ge_?"

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu membawa langkahnya mendekati dua orang pemuda yang beberapa tahun ini menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia melirik sosok tinggi berkulit putih itu. atau lebih spesifiknya adalah Oh Sehun. Mantan kekasihnya.

Tolong garis bawahi itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya dengan ketus. Kai yang menyadari sikap ketus Sehun berdekham lalu melambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya selalu tak sinkron jika mengalami situasi seperti ini.

"apa kabar ge?" Sehun mendelik kearah Kai yang sok akrab.

"hai Kai aku baik. Bagaima-"

"cepatlah bodoh! Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu kita" Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Kai dan Luhan dengan hentakan kaki. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas melihat sifat kekanakan Sehun yang masih belum berubah.

Kai menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Ia tak mungkin kan menginggalkan Luhan yang menyapa mereka bukan? Ia diam-diam mengutuk Sehun yang membuatnya sulit dalam situasi yang harusnya Sehun sendiri yang mengalaminya.

"tak apa Kai. Pergilah. Kita bisa mengobrol lain waktu" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman. Dan Kai benar-benar merasa tak enak sekarang.

"maafkan si cadel itu, ge. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Bye ge~" Kai pun berlari kecil menyusul sahabatnya itu. Luhan menatap keduanya. Sedikit terkekeh saat Kai memukul kepala Sehun kesal dari belakang hingga kepala Sehun terantuk. Membuat Sehun balas memukul punggung Kai.

"hah~" luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Sehun masih bersikap seperti itu. apa yang harus kulakukan baek?" gumamnya menatap _bouquet_ bunga ditangannya.

Sebuah taxi berhenti dihadapannya. Luhan pun masuk dan meletakkan bunga itu dipangkuannya.

"pemakaman Seoul pak"

...

...

...

"kau yakin akan pergi sendiri Chan?"

Pemuda yang tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin itu mengangguk kecil. Meneliti penampilannya dengan teliti. Ia tak mau hari ini terlihat buruk dihadapan kekasihnya. Jemarinya masih enggan berpindah dari rambutnya yang sudah tertata begitu rapih.

Yoora hanya memandang adiknya dengan raut khawatir yang tak kentara. Melihat sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kekasihnya. Seorang pemuda mungil yang Yoora tahu begitu cantik dan lemah lembut. Seorang pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati karena memberikan kenyamanan bagi adiknya yang selalu dibawah tekanan ayahnya. Membuatnya merasa begitu kehilangan sosok yang juga ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak mau Chanyeol terlarut dalam kesedihan selamanya.

Dan yang bisa Yoora lakukan hanya menghela nafas.

"sampaikan salam sayangku pada baekhyun" ucap Yoora menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang lalu berlalu begitu saja dengan pakaian kerjanya. Chanyeol berguman mengiyakan sambil menyemprotkan parfume kesukaan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana apartmen hening. Yoora sepertinya sudah berangkat karena akan menghadiri rapat dikantornya. Membuat Chanyeol kali ini harus mengunjungi kekasihnya seorang diri.

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk memastikan ekspresinya tak buruk. Lalu melangkah keluar apartemen dengan langkah yang hampa.

...

...

...

Gundukan tanah itu menjadi pemandangan rutin yang Chanyeol lihat setiap akhir pekan. Meskipun begitu, dengan ekspresi yang cerah, chanyeol meletakkan se- _bouquet_ bunga kesukaan orang yang tertidur dihadapannya ini. Ia tersenyum sebelum duduk disampingnya.

"hai Baek. Merindukanku?" tanyanya seraya mengelus ukiran nama diatas batu.

Hembusan angin dingin menerpa pipi sebelah kirinya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya seolah tengah menggengam tangan seseorang yang berada disana.

"kau pasti ingin bilang aku begitu tampan hari ini. Iyakan Baek?"

Siapa pun yang melihat hal ini pasti akan menganggap Chanyeol gila. Tentu saja. berbicara dengan batu nisan bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa. Tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Cha! Ini bunga kesukaanmu." Bunga itu diletakkan diatas gundukkan tanah yang terlihat lembab.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu sayang. Bolehkah?"

Angin semilir menjawab pertanyaannya.

"akhir-akhir ini aku melihat dirimu didalam orang lain."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gugup. Merasa seolah dirinya tengah mengakui sebuah kesalahan.

"kupikir itu dirimu karena kalian begitu mirip" ia terkekeh.

"ia bilang ia hilang ingatan. Namanya pun sama dengan milikmu yang sangat manis"

"dia bilang...Dia seorang byun baekhyun yang kehilangan ingatannya tapi entah kenapa kurasa ia tengah berbohong. matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika mengatakan itu"

"kau selalu melakukan itu ketika berbohong. Bukankah kalian begitu sama? jika benar, kenapa ia berbohong padaku?"

"serius, kalian begitu sama sayang. Seolah kalian adalah satu orang. Membuatku sempat terkecoh"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia menggenggam sejumput rumput liar disekitar gundukan tanah itu. "tapi setelah kupikir lagi...kalian adalah dua orang yang berbeda" ia menerawang mengingat semua sikap si magenta itu. seolah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Krek.

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menginjak dedaunan kering belakangnya. "permisi, aku..."

Seorang pemuda dalam pandangan Chanyeol mendekati gundukan disamping Chanyeol dengan ragu. Mata bersinarnya sesekali menatap mata Chanyeol yang mengernyit bingung mendapatinya bersimpuh dihadapan makam Baekhyun. Seolah menanyakan eksistensinya berada dipusara itu.

"apa kau kerabat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya saat pemuda itu selesai berdo'a. Pasalnya tak banyak yang tau tentang kematian pemuda manis itu. membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran ada seseorang yang berkunjung selain dirinya kepusara kekasihnya selama setahun sudah kematiannya.

"aku Luhan sahabat Baekhyun dari China. Dan siapa ka-" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat pemikiran itu melintas diotaknya. Dipandangnya sosok tampan dihadapannya ini lalu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan gerakkan terkejut.

"apa kau Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan dengan nada terkejut.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya lalu mengangguk ragu. Darimana pula orang China ini mengetahui namanya? Apa Baekhyun?

"jangan bercanda! Kau Park Chanyeol?"

"apa Baekhyun yang memberi tahu namaku?"

Mendengar jawaban (pertanyaan) Chanyeol, Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Pemuda itu duduk begitu saja ditanah yang lembab tanpa berpikir takut kotor. Ia seolah merasa beban itu telah terangkat. Chanyeol semakin terheran-heran dengan gerak-gerik pemuda China dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih itu. jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Aku mencarimu selama setahun ini! Kau seolah sembunyi dalam perut bumi! Demi apapun aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu sekarang"

Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung. Apa yang dimaksud perkataan Luhan? Mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bertanya dengan gugup. Seolah ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terkejut.

"tunggu tunggu! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu Luhan-ssi. Okay mungkin aku tau namamu dan aku baru tau tadi. Jadi aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mencariku?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "ada banyak hal yang harus kutunjukkan padamu tentang Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tahu yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kematian mengerikkan dari kekasihnya. Sampai saat ini ia tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu menculik Baekhyun. Siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini?

"aku-"

Drrrtttt..

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

 _Paman Huang calling_

Pip

"ada apa paman?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang yang menelpon.

 _"kakek sudah sadar Luhan! Cepatlah kerumah sakit!"_

"a-apa?"

 _"cepatlah! Kakek mencari cucuk-nya"_

"baiklah paman Huang. Aku akan segera kesana" Luhan tersenyum lega lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar. Chanyeol menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Luhan katakan pada Chanyeol tentang kekasihnya.

"aku tak tau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan."ucap Luhan seraya menatap nisan Baekhyun. Yang tak mengerti ingin menyela. Namun Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku akan menghubungimu lain waktu. Ada hal yang harus kuurus" ucap Luhan seraya memberinya kartu nama lalu mulai melangkah dan berhenti saat Chanyeol kembali memanggil namanya.

"tu-tunggu Luhan-ssi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Chanyeol sudah sangat penasaran.

"aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Kakek sudah sadar. Itu artinya semuanya akan segera selesai sebentar lagi lalu kau yang akan mengambil keputusannya" ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Chanyeol menatap punggung Luhan dengan rasa penasaran yang mengganggunya. Kakek siapa yang ia maksud? Sungguh ia benar-benar frustasi karena bingung sekarang.

Pria asing yang baru dikenalnya itu mengaku sebagai sahabat Baekhyun lalu bersikap seolah tahu semuanya. Seolah punya jawaban dari rentetan pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang latar belakang penculikkan itu. ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

...

...

...

Baixian mengeratkan genggamannya pada keranjang bunga yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar dan azalea. Setahun sudah waktu berlalu. Dan Baekhyun merasa semuanya berjalan bergitu cepat namun samar. Ia masih mengingat ketika dirinya menyaksikan kejadian tragis itu. Lalu setelahnya ia dibawa ke China. Dan segala sesuatunya bergerak cepat dan samar. Ia bahkan merasa seolah kehidupannya dipercepat karena ia merasa mengambang jika mengingat kehidupannya setelah kejadian itu.

Baixian menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju pemakaman adik kembarnya. Setelah sampai, pemuda bersurai magenta itu mengernyit saat mendapati dua buah _bouquet_ bunga diatas gundukan makam itu.

 _Apa ada orang yang menziarahi Baekhyun?._ Pikirnya.

Baixian mengendikkan bahu lalu segera jongkok dihadapan pusara itu. ia menaburkan kelopak bunga hingga tanah yang lembab itu tertutupi sebagian oleh bunga. Terlihat Cantik dan segar.

Baixian tersenyum manis lalu segera memberengut saat mendapati sapu tangan yang tergeletak disamping kanan pusara adiknya. Ia pikir bagaimana bisa orang itu mengotori pusara adiknya dengan saputangan? Baixian pun membawa sapu tangan itu.

"Giant&Puppy?"gumamnya membaca tulisan yang berada di ujung saputangan.

Baixian berdecak tak peduli seraya mengantongi saputangan berwarna biru langit itu.

"hai Baek"sapanya –menyentuh nisan adiknya.

"bagaimana kabarmu hm?" hanya semilir angin yang merespon. "aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu"

Baixian memangku dagunya dengan kedua lututnya. "mau dengar?"

...

...

...

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah terburunya saat mengingat sesuatu. Mata bulatnya kembali menatap Luhan yang berjalan terlalu jauh didepannya. Ia menghela nafas. chanyeol menatap kartu nama yang berada dalam genggamannya. Memutuskan untuk menghubunginya saja. lalu kaki panjangnya berbalik arah. Kembali ke pusara kekasihnya. Sesuatu penting miliknya tertinggal disana.

Setelah hampir sampai, kaki panjang Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera menyembunyikan tubuh jangkungnya dibalik bangunan kecil tempat penyimpanan. Membawa kepalanya mengintip seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berjongkok dihadapan pusara Baekhyun. Posisinya yang tak begitu jauh, membuat Chanyeol dapat mendengar apa saja yang dikatakan orang itu.

Lagi-lagi kehadiran seseorang dipusara kekasihnya membuatnya semakin bingung. Terlebih orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang dengan nama yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dengan tak sabar diotak Chanyeol. Apa jangan-jangan mereka saling mengenal? Tapi...

Ya Tuhan...

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"hai Baek"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun mengenal kekasihnya?

"bagaimana kabarmu hm?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Merasa ada yang aneh disini.

"aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu" ucap Baixian.

"mau dengar?"

Byun baekhyun mengunjungi pusara seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun juga. Apa itu tidak terasa aneh?

"aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku"

Chanyeol menatap surai magenta itu dengan teliti. Seolah yang ditatapnya hanya sebuah ilusi belaka. Tapi mendengar suaranya yang nyata, Chanyeol tau ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

"aku merasa aneh. Kau tahu kan Kris adalah orang yang selalu ada disisiku. Aku selalu bilang bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi..."

Chanyeol berdecih. Kris? Guru itu? apalagi ini?

"tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan ketulusan saat aku mengatakan itu"

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya.

"aku merasa hidup dalam ilusi baek" suara baixian melirih.

"terkadang aku membayangkan dirimu saat kita masih bersama. Tapi entah kenapa aku seolah melupakan perasaannya yang seharusnya bahagia saat bersamamu. Aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya bisa mengingat bayangan kita. Aku seolah merasa tak pernah merasakan hal itu bersamamu baek. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melupakannya"

Chanyeol melihat pemuda itu mengusap pipinya. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol pikir kedua orang dengan nama sama ddan rupa yang sama itu sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan hal seunik itu padanya?

"aku juga bertemu seorang pemuda yang aneh."

Chanyeol kembali mendengarkan.

"dia seperti penguntit yang selalu memperhatikan gerak gerikku. Tapi aku malah membiarkannya menciumku. Kumohon jangan menertawakanku baek. Kupikir setan tengah mengambil alih kesadaranku saat itu" pemuda itu terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"awalnya kupikir dia mengenalmu tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi dia hanya orang yang suka menguntit. Jadi kupikir itu membuang waktuku untuk menanyainya tentangmu"

Apa dia tengah mencari tahu tentang kematian Baekhyun juga? pikir Chanyeol.

"dan kupikir... orang itu sedikit mirip denganku" rautnya kembali serius.

"dia mempunyai kenangan buruk sama sepertiku. Menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi dibunuh dihadapannya. Sama sepertiku yang menyaksikan nyawamu direnggut dihadapanku Baek"

DEG. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Apa maksud si surai magenta itu? apa dia ada disana saat Baekhyun dibunuh?

Baixian melirik jam yang melingkar ditangnnya.

"cha! Aku harus kembali. Kris akan mengomeliku karena terlalu lama. Bye~ selamat beristirahat adikku sayang. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi"

Baixian berlalu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala keterkejutan yang membuatnya tak bisa mencerna dengan baik.

"a-adik?"

Kakak-beradik dengan nama yang sama. Tidakkah itu lucu?

Apa ia sedang dipermainkan?

Ada yang salah disini.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tanpa menyadari dua orang yang bersembunyi disekitarnya sejak Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki dipusara Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan mengendap sambil sesekali menoleh memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dengan perlahan mereka menghampiri pusara itu. Dan saat membaca nama yang tertera disana, bola mata keduanya melebar.

"ti-tidak mungkin" ucap yang lebih tinggi.

"apa yang kubaca itu Byun Baekhyun?" sahut yang satunya.

"aku mulai paham apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hyung" sahut Sehun.

"jadi Byun Baekhyun yang kita lihat selama ini adalah arwah?"

"Tolong simpan kebodohanmu untuk sekarang, Kim hitam Jongin!" yang diumpati masih melotot. Mengabaikan ucapan Sehun karena terlalu terkejut.

Sehun berjongkok lalu menatap nisan itu dalam dan misterius.

"ada dua Byun Baekhyun disini"

...

...

...

Sebuah lengan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba mendorong pintu loker miliknya yang tengah terbuka dengan keras. Membuat Baixian yang tengah mengeluarkan seragam olahraga miliknya dalam loker memekik kaget. Setelah mengurut dada sambil memejamkan mata, Baixian menatap tersangka yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis –karena pekikan itu.

"kau punya masalah denganku, Kim sialan Chen?"

Ditanya dengan nada tegas oleh namja mungil itu membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu malah tertawa. Dan itu sukses membuat Baixian benar-benar melemparnya keluar gedung.

"apa kau puas hah? Pergi saja kau ke neraka!" ucapnya seraya menyikut perut pemuda dengan mata unta itu. membuatnya mengaduh ria seraya mengelus perutnya yang terasa linu. Serius. Sikutannya bukan main.

"ish! Kau galak sekali sih!"umpat Chen.

Baixian hendak membalas perkataan Chen, saat sosok jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini melintas dipikirannya ikut melintas dihadapannya. Dengan wajah dingin ia melirik Baixian lalu segera masuk keruang ganti tanpa menyapa.

 _Apa dia marah karena aku memukulnya?_

Baixian menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa juga dia peduli? _toh_ itu bagus bukan? Ia tak perlu menghindari penguntit itu.

"oh ya apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?" baixian mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mencari teman seukurannya itu.

"ah Kyungsoo... kudengar dia izin"

Baixian menatap Chen. "kemana?" tumben sekali pemuda mungil itu tak menghubunginya.

"entahlah...seseorang menyampaikan surat izinnya pada wakil sekretaris"

Baixian mengangguk. "begitu ya" meskipun merasa aneh pada Kyungsoo yang biasanya mengabari barang satu hari. Tapi sejak kemarin, temannya ynag bermata doe itu bahkan sama sekali tak mengiriminya pesan.

"baiklah ayo kelapangan"

...

Semua siswa maupun siswi dikelas itu saat ini tengah mengutuki guru olahraganya yang gemuk karena memberinya begitu banyak materi. Mulai dari lari estafet, sit-up, push-up, dan ada dua jenis materi lainnya yang tak baixian ingat. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengingat hal kecil seperti itu. pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari terasa hangat karena menghadap tepat ke jendela tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Mengingatnya, membuat Baixian merindukan sahabat seukurannya itu. kenapa Kyungsoo tak memberitahuku? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya. Saat tiba-tiba ia mengernyit mendapati tulisan pada meja bagian Kyungsoo. Baixian menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat tulisan yang Kyungsoo buat.

Baek! Berhati-hatilah pada Chen! Dia itu s/

Ada beberapa coretan kentara yang menyamarkan kata terakhir yang ditulis kyungsoo. Baixian mengenali gaya huruf yang ditulis Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa ia menulis hal semacam itu? memangnya ada apa dengan Chen?

Baixian mencoba menilik kata yang dicoret itu. "s..st..sta..sta.."

"baek!"

Baixian tersentak kedua kalinya. "oh hai Chen" ucap Baixian membuat Chen heran. Tapi ia tak begitu memperhatikan ekspresi Baixian.

"pulang sekolah nanti, apa kau mau mengantarku kesuatu tempat?"

"o-oke" chen sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu kemudian tersenyum.

Baixian tak menemukan kejanggalan apapun dalam diri Chen. Baixian pun terkekeh. Ia sangat tau bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Cih. Kyungsoo sungguh kekanakkan. Masih saja ketus pada Chen. Pikirnya.

Yang tak ia tahu, bahwa senyuman Chen lain dari senyuman biasanya.

...

...

...

Tap...tap...tap

Baixian menatap ukiran ornamen China didinding berwarna kuning pucat itu. sementara kakinya terus mengikuti kemana Chen membawanya. Awalnya baixian pikir Chen membawanya kesebuah rumah namun ternyata bangunan itu terlihat seperti sebuah musium China kuno. Karena ada beberapa barang yang ditutupi kaca.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baixian saat Chen tengah mengotak atik ponselnya dikursi yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"aku sedang mencari lukisan peninggalan kakekku" jawab Chen menyimpan ponselnya.

"apa bangunan ini milik kakekmu?" baixian bertanya dengan sedikit takjub. Pastinya kakek temannya ini benar-benar kaya. Lihat saja perabotan mewah itu?

"ya. Ini milik kakekku. Tunggu sebentar ya baek"

"oke"

Chen sedikit berlari kecil kearah pintu besar itu. Meninggalkan Baixian seorang diri. Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela tidak begitu banyak hingga ruangan besar ini terlihat sedikit gelap. Membuat efek menakutkan bagi Baixian yang tak suka kegelapan. Maka dari itu ia mengikuti kemana Chen pergi. Ia masuk ke pintu yang dilalui Chen. Lalu tiba-tiba Chen datang dari arah pintu disampingnya membawa sebuah lukisan. Saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan penutup wajah yang juga hitam dibelakang Chen mengangkat sebuah tongkat kasti dibelakang kepalanya. Bersiap untuk memukul kepala temannya itu. Mata Baixian membulat.

"Chen awas!"

BRUK.

"Chen! Mpppffth-" baixian merasakan aroma yang sangat menyengat merasuki indra penciumannya.

Dan yang terakhir Baixian lihat adalah Chen yang ambruk tepat dihadapannya dan seketika pandangannya menghitam.

...

...

...

Disebuah ruangan kotor dengan jaring laba-laba yang menambah kesan horror, terbaring seorang pemuda mungil yang terikat. Matanya masih terjaga. Menatap takut pintu yang terkunci sejak semalam. Dengan suara lirih pemuda itu bergumam.

"selamatkan aku baek"

Sebuah nametag yan terlepas dari seragamnya tergeletak dekat pintu.

Do Kyungsoo.

...

...

...

TeBeCe. (READ BBIYAK)

.

.

.

 **BBIYAK-BBIYAK:**

MIAN! Lama banget kan ya? (gak ada yang nunggu juga) T.T sedih aku tuh. Tapi gak papa. Aku nulis buat kesenangan kok. Yang ngereview berarti yang menghargai dirinya sendiri. So, kalian akan dihargai jika kalian menghargai. Udah gitu aja. Haha

Maafkan daku yang terlalu lelet ngerjain tugas yang numpuk hingga mmbengkalaikan ff gak jelas ini. Huuuu~~ aku makasih banget sama yang setia review dan nunggu ni FF lanjut. Aku gak bisa sebutin atu-atu mian. Di Chap selanjutkan aku usahain buat nulis reader yang bertanggung jawab. Eaaa kkkk..

Aku yakin banyak typo dan gak ngerti ceritanya. mampap momentnya juga dikit. aku lebih fokusin ke konfliknya dulu -yang aku rasa trlalu berat. Yo wes lah aku juga bingung sebenernya. Aku gak re-edit ni FF. Punten ae lah kalo banyak typo.

Kata kalian gimana nih kelanjutannya?

Tunggu next chaptnya ya readersnim~~

Review ya Aeris~ *puppybaekmodeon*

 **Btw CBX-Hey Mamihh, kereeeen bngtttttt! hihi**

.

 **Bbung-Bbung-ah Saranghae~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter 6**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, comedy & crime (litbit saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

 _Ia merasa langkahnya terasa begitu ringan. Bahkan kakinya seolah menapak diatas hamparan kapas yang terasa begitu lembut. Namun entah mengapa rasa lelah begitu menyiksanya begitu banyak. Seolah gravitasi tengah bertumpu padanya seorang. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan tenaganya meski untuk melangkah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari hamparan kapas ini. Ia hendak berteriak saat tiba-tiba irisnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu terlihat sangat jelas. Bagaikan berdiri dihadapan kaca, sosok dihadapannya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Yang membedakan hanya warna rambut yang terlihat jelas. Itu Baekhyun._

 _Baixian menatap Baekhyun cukup lama hingga sosok serupa itu membuka mulutnya yang pucat. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih._

 _"sadarlah Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Setelahnya, semua terasa memudar._

"baixian.."seseorang memanggilnya dengan samar.

"baxian bangunlah sayang"

" _baobei_..."

Ia mengerang pelan. Merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan. Lalu dengan pening hebat melanda kepalanya dan penglihatannya yang memburam tak membantu sama sekali. Ia hanya melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal.

" _ge_?" ia memastikan. Dan ia bisa mendengar orang dihadapannya ini mendesah lega dan berbicara dengan cepat. Ia masih tak bibsa menangkap kalimat yang dilontarkannya karena demi apapun kepalanya sangat berat. Ia tak tau kenapa ini terjadi padanya. Seingatnya tadi ia bersama Chen-

Ya Tuhan Chen!

" _Ge_! Chen-"

"dia sedang istirahat _baobei_! Kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain disaat dirimu sendiri bahkan belum bisa bangun dari kasur"

Baixian masih termenung khawatir. Mengabaikan omelan Kris. "se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?" ia mencoba bangun lalu Kris membantunya untuk bersender pada kepala kasur. "kenapa aku ada disini?" menanyakan kebingungannya karena seingatnya ia dibius lalu mungkin dipikirannya ia telah diculik. Tapi saat bangun... Kris sudah dihadapannya.

"rumah temanmu dimasuki perampok. Jika saja tetangganya tak menelpon kalau ia melihat orang aneh masuk kerumah temanmu, kau mungkin masih disana sayang. Ya ampunn aku khawatir sekali" dengan pelukan hangat Kris menyembunyikan ekspresi kerasnya.

"keadaanya...bagaimana keadaannya?" pandangan pemuda mungil itu masih belum fokus membuat kris hanya menghela nafas.

"dia baik. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. kau masih sangat shock-"

"kau menyelamatkan kami?" Kris terlihat berfikir lalu tersenyum tipis.

"tidak. Polisi yang menyelamatkan kalian. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung mendengarmu ada dikantor poslisi" Baixian sedikit terkekeh sumbang lalu mencoba tertidur kembali dengan perasaan janggal.

Andai Baixian tahu bahwa rumah-rumah disekitar rumah kakek Chen adalah rumah kosong.

...

...

Empat hari setelah kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Keadaan Chen sudah membaik dan kini pemuda bermata unta itu yang selalu menemaninya di kantin. Do kyungsoo belum pernah memberi kabar pada Baixian. Sekali pun Baixian menghubunginya hanya terhubung ke pesan suara. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Baixian jengkel. Bagaimana anak itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya? Dan inilah yang membuat Baixian mendengus kesekian kalinya. Menatap bangku kosong disampingnya dengan rindu. Chen yang kesal karena tak diizinkan duduk mewakili Kyungsoo hanya memberengut dihadapan Baixian.

"hei...berhentilah mendengus! Kau terlihat seperti banteng"

Oh Chen. Apa ia tak bisa membaca situasi?

"jika aku banteng, kau mau coba kuseruduk?"baixian memberikan _death glare_ nya.

" _it's okay_ , toh kau tak punya tanduk kan"

"aishhh Chen kau-"

"ekhem!"

Baixian menghentikan gerakan tangannya diatas saat seseorang menyela pertengkaran mereka. Oh. Sudah berapa hari Baixian tak berbicara dengan pemuda ini dan lihatlah ia...kenapa tiba-tiba menyapanya?

Baixian hanya terdiam sembari menatap pemuda jangkung itu. seolah menunggunya untuk berbicara apa maksud dan tujuannya datang kehadapannya. Pada kenyataanya ia hanya sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini pemuda jangkung itu menghindarinya. Tak masalah sih sebenarnya, hanya saja terasa begitu canggung. Apalagi mengingat kejadian itu. _oh my_ ~

Pemuda jangkung itu juga terlihat membersihkan tenggorokannya "ekhem! Bisa tolong beri aku jalan?"

Baxian mengernyit. Memberi jalan apa? Sudah tahu Baixian tengah duduk bukannya berdiri ditengah jalan.

Melihat pemuda mungil itu bingung, Park Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat duduknya sendiri. Menunjukkan pada Baixian alasan mengapa ia ada dihadapannya. Disana. Baixian melihat seseorang yang selama ini ia khawatirkan tengah terduduk dikursi milik Chanyeol. Menunduk dan terlihat suram.

Kenapa Kyungsoo duduk dikursi Chanyeol?

Kenapa Kyungsoo tak menyapanya setelah menghilang tanpa kabar selama lima hari?

Kenapa begitu?

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu duduk disi-"

"selamat pagi semuanya~"

Seseorang datang dengan begitu menyebalkan dari arah pintu "ayo cepat persiapkan diri kalian untuk ulangan bahasa Jepang hari ini"

Sial.

"tolong geser sedikit"

...

...

...

"Yak!"

Baixian menambah kecepatan kakinya saat seseorang dengan cepatnya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Kyungsoo!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas lalu dengan tergesa-gesa semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"berhenti berlari! Aku lelah sialan!" ia memaksa menaiki tangga dengan lututnya bergetar. Demi Tuhan ia lelah. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menghindar. Ia tak mengingat apapun yang membuat sahabatnya ini menjauhinya. Sampai-sampai memaksa Chanyeol bertukar tempat duduk. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Do kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti tiba-tiba lantas berbalik.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU BAEKHYUN! AKU MUAK PADAMU! AKU MUAK!"

Baixian berhenti dengan terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan?

"kau-" baixian merasa tenggorokannya kering " _wae_?" tanyanya lirih. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan ucapan namja ini.

Jarak yang tak terlalu jauh membuat Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar suara rendah Baixian.

"mulai sekarang jangan memanggil namaku lagi" suara lirih Kyungsoo membuat ulu hatinya tersentak. Pemuda bermata _doe_ itu berjalan melewatinya. Kembali turun menuju kelas.

"setidaknya katakan alasanmu dengan jelas kyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap be-"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan?" baixian dapat melihat kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku muak padamu! Jangan dekati aku lagi"

Kyungsoo berlalu dengan hati yang berulang kali mengucapkan maaf.

...

...

...

Dua hari yang lalu...

Luhan mengaduk _latte-_ nya dengan bosan. Sesekali menatap keluar jendela dimana hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul. Jika saja tak ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan, Luhan lebih memilih bergelung bersama selimutnya dan teh hangat. Tapi kali ini ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk ditempat yang dikatakan pemuda yang dua hari yang lalu bertemu dengannya di pemakaman Baekhyun.

Hah. Baekhyun.

Hujan mengingatkannya pada sahabat mungilnya itu. betapa seorang bermata _puppy_ itu begitu menyukai hujan. Luhan pikir Baekhyun seperti gadis kasmaran saat ia mengatakan hujan. Betapa berbinar-binarnya mata itu saat mengikuti tetesan air yang mengalir dari jendela apartemennya.

"kau sudah lama Luhan-ssi?" sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini sosok yang ia tunggu sudah dihadapan matanya. Sosok tampan yang persis seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun dengan berbunga.

"tak begitu. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Luhan menawarkan lalu dijawab dengan gelengan dengan alasan pria jangkung ini tak ingin bertele-tele.

Luhan mulai menceritakan bagaimana keduanya bertemu saat di tingkat sekolah dasar. Saat itu Luhan adalah seorang murid pindahan disekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang setidaknya bisa berbicara sedikit bahasa Mandarin membuat Luhan nyaman berkomunikasi dengannya. Kebanyakan teman-teman Baekhyun menganggap Luhan adalah orang asing hingga baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama kali mengulurkan pertemanan padanya. Sifat alamiah Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul membuat mereka semakin dekat sampai mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja _Junior Highschool_. Mereka bersahabat meski umur mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Luhan memang agak terlambat memasuki sekolah hingga membuatnya berada satu tingkatan bersama Baekhyun. Dan Luhan sudah menanggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kemudian Luhan kembali ke China mengikuti ayahnya yang kembali ditugaskan disana. Keduanya tak pernah berhenti memberi kabar hingga suatu kejadian yang tak diinginkan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Luhan. Baekhyun menghilang selama beberapa hari tanpa kabar.

"aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu suruhan ayahku di Korea namun aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Hingga saat itu aku melihat kakek Baekhyun di rumahku."

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedikit terdiam. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendengar kakek dari kekasihnya itu. baekhyun belum pernah bercerita sebelumnya bahwa ia masih memiliki kakek.

Chanyeol termenung. "aku baru tau jika Baekhyun memiliki seorang Kakek" ia merasa begitu jauh dengan kekasihnya.

"begitupun dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "begitupun?"

"dulu keluarga Baekhyun pergi dari rumah karena suatu permasalahan hingga saat mereka berdamai. Sejak saat itu ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia adalah bagian dari keluarga kakek Byun" chanyeol tak tahu baekhyun memiliki latar belakang yang rumit. Ia menyesal tak mengetahui semua itu dari dulu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, Luhan melanjutkan. Ia harus segera memberitahu semuanya pada Chanyeol. "kakek Baekhyun adalah rekan kerja kakekku"

Chanyeol terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya tanpa berkedip.

"beliau datang kerumahku untuk meminta bantuan pada kami dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Mulai mengerti awal dari permasalahannya. "bantuan?"

"eum~ kakek bilang ayah dan ibu Baekhyun menghilang tiba-tiba. Setelah itu aku tak tau apa yang terjadi berita kematian keduanya beredar di surat kabar begitu saja"

DEG. Chanyeol terkejut.

Waktu itu ia juga sempat mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan yang ia dapati hanya kediaman kekasihnya yang kosong. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui kematian orang tua dari kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol rasa ia seseorang telah menutupi berita itu darinya.

"lalu kemudian...Baekhyun menghilang. Kakek Byun meminta bantuan untuk menemukan cucunya pada kakekku. Pada saat itu perusahaan keluarga Byun yang dipimpin ayah Bakhyun diambil alih oleh suatu perusahaan besar saingan perusahaan ayah Baekhyun."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sedikit lebih dalam. Mencoba memastikan sesuatu. "Dan saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumahku beliau mengalami kecelakaan." Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir latenya.

"lalu siapa dalang dari semuanya?"

"maaf Chanyeol tapi...aku sejujurnya tidak tau harus mengatakan ini atau tidak"

Chanyeol merasa was-was. Ia meremas jemarinya yang saling bertautan. Merasa bahwa ini yang dikatakan Luhan adalah hal yang buruk untuknya "katakan saja hyung"

Luhan menatap chanyeol penuh keraguan. Namun ia sudah bertekad untuk membalas semuanya untuk sahabat tercinta.

"dalangnya adalah perusahaan Park"

"ayahmu"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Keinginannya untuk mengetahui segala kejanggalan sudah tercapai. Dan ia merasa sangat menyesal mengetahui kebenaran itu. ia rasa lebih baik untuknya hidup dalam rasa penasaran daripada mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa ia terima begitu saja.

Chanyeol merasa malu berhadapan dengan pemuda mungil disampingnya ini. Rasa bersalah menyeruak semakin dalam dan ia pikir nyawanya sekalipun tak mampu untuk membalas semuanya. Kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Adik dari pemuda disampingnya ini, merengut nyawa karenanya. Karena keluarganya. Karena ayahnya.

Ia tak tahu jika ayahnya mampu melakukan hal keji semacam itu. hanya karena kekuasaan, harta dan tahta, ayahnya rela melakukan apapun sekalipun itu menyakiti perasaan anaknya sendiri. Ia hanya tak tahu ayah yang ia segani adalah sosok dibalik kematian mengerikkan kekasihnya. Chanyeol bahkan membentak Luhan saat itu. ayahnya memang pernah mengatakan akan mencabut beasiswa Baekhyun jika nekat dekat dengan putranya, tapi ia pikir ayahnya tak mampu melakukan hal lebih pada keluarga Baekhyun. Nyatanya, kenyataan begitu membunuhnya kali ini.

 _"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pedih. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah pada pemuda ini._

 _"semuanya sudah terjadi. Tapi keadilan harus ditegakkan Chanyeol. Ayahmu telah melakukan kejahatan"_

 _Chanyeol menggosok wajahnya kasar. Ia memegangi matanya untuk menahan airmata yang memaksa keluar. "aku...aku tak tau harus bagaimana" pecah sudah pertahanannya. Luhan mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan sedih. Seolah merasakan beban yang dipikul namja itu._

 _"semuanya terserah padamu Chanyeol-ssi. Kau bisa memulainya secara perlahan. Tapi selalulah ingat. Bahwa Baekhyun sudah hidup cukup mederita dari awal. Aku harap kau dengan bijak menggapi ini semua. Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol-ssi. Kakek Byun akan berterimakasih padamu"_

 _Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tersenyum teduh._

 _"hentikan kejahatan ayahmu demi Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri"_

Ia menghela nafas. Mata bulat itu mengikuti arah pandang Baixian yang terlihat gelap. Tertuju pada seseorang yang menempati tempat duduknya. Do kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa teman sebangkunya Baixian memintanya untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Karena terlalu malas berdebat akhirnya Chanyeol berada disini. Seharusnya ia menolak. Namun, mungkin Chanyeol bisa membalas rasa penyesalannya lewat kakak dari kekasihnya. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa membantu kakaknya dengan melindunginya. Meski pada kenyataannya mungkin yang dicari kakak Baekhyun ini adalah dirinya. Park Chanyeol. Kekasih dari adiknya yang menjadi dalang dari kematian adiknya.

"aku akan menusuk matamu jika kau tak mengalihkan matamu dariku dalam 5 detik"

Chanyeol gelagapan saat mata sipit itu menatapnya tajam. Ia berdekham pelan lalu kembali menatap papan tulis. Baixian merasa risih tapi ia tak mau berdebat lebih meskipun ingin sekali mencekoki pemuda –mesum disampingnya ini dengan umpatan. Baixian mengerling tajam dan kembali menulis sesuatu dicatatannya. Chanyeol mengintip apa yang pemuda itu tulis. Dan ia pun merasa rasa bersalah itu semakin besar.

Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu menulis namanya. Ah tidak. Mungkin juga nama adiknya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Lalu kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Persamaan nama itu terasa janggal. Dan ia lupa menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan. Mungkin Luhan mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol barusaja membuka kamarnya dengan gontai saat ia mendengar suara bisikan yang begitu ia kenal dari arah tempat tidurnya. Maka dari itu ia tak repot-repot untuk menoleh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk menghilangkan penat. Hilangnya duo rusuh dalam hidupnya hari ini disekolah membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Dan kini rasa itu lenyap seketika saat Kai dan Sehun malah teronggok dikasurnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa dua anak ini absen dan malah mengungsi dikamarnya. Ia akan menyuruh Yoora untuk mengganti password apartemennya nanti.

"hyung?"chanyeol hanya berguman mendengar suara Sehun dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"kau oke?"

Entah apa yang anak ini maksud. Chanyeol hanya menjawab seadanya. "aku sangat oke sampai melihat kalian kembali. Lalu semuanya berubah drastis"

Tak ada lagi suara. Mungkin anak itu tengah memberungut atau mengadu pada sejenisnya tentang sikap dingin Chanyeol. Setelah membasuh tubuhnya, Chanyeol merasa sedikit merasa terobati. Ia pun mengambil langkah mendekati lemari dan memilih sebuah kaos tnpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana rumahan. Lewat ekor matanya, Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun dan Kai yang masih menatapnya dari tempat tidur dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan disini" chanyeol bertanya tanpa menatap. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"kami menunggu penjelasan darimu hyung" mendengar nada serius kai, Chanyeol menatap keduanya dari pantulan kaca.

"penjelasan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "waktu kecil dulu, kau pernah bilang, kita adalah tiga kera idiot. Tapi setelah kami pergi ke China lalu kembali, kau bukan lagi kera idiot."

"kau kera kalem. Itu aneh hyung" Kai menambahkan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menghentikan gerakannya lalu memutar badannya. Mengahadap kedua sahabatnya yang akhirnya menanyakan perubahannya selama ini.

"bukankah itu bagus?"

"jangan mengelak! Cerita saja! kami benar-benar kecewa kau menyembunyikan hal serumit ini pada kami hyung!"

"akhir pekan lalu sebenarnya kami mengunjungimu, tapi aku melihatmu pergi jadi kami mengikutimu. Kupikir kau akan kencan atau semacamnya karena kau terlihat rapih. Tapi kami malah melihatmu mengunjungi 'seseorang' "

Chanyeol menatap sehun setengah terkejut. "kalian-"

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya.

"sampai mana kalian mengetahuinya?"tanya Chanyeol frustasi. Ia tak mau siapapun mengetahui hal ini. Tapi nyatanya semuanya bertambah rumit.

"aku melihat Baekhyun datang" chanyeol menatap Kai lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"maka dari itu ceritakan semuanya pada kami"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tak percaya tiga orang pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya beralih menatap satu-persatu namja yang duduk dengan begitu canggung lalu berhenti pada sosok yang menatapnya datar.

"ka-kalian saling mengenal?"suara Luhan terdengat tercekat. Ia begitu frustasi mengatahui hal ini.

"sehun adalah sepupuku." Mendengar hal itu Luhan memejamkan matanya kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Seharusnya ia lebih cepat menemukan Chanyeol karena sehun- kekasihnya dulu- adalah sepupunya. Ia menyesal tak begitu terbuka pada Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain begitu mata rusanya terarah kepadanya. Chanyeol melihat itu mendengus geli. "kau serius pernah berpacaran dengan papan albino ini Luhan hyung?" kai hampir tergelak medengar ucapan Chanyeol jika saja Sehun tak memberinya death glare.

"kupikir kita kemari untuk membicarakan masalahmu hyung?" sehun balas menyindir. Membuat Chanyeol kembali terdiam dan kembali berubah serius setelah menemukan fakta mngejutkan dari mereka berempat.

"mereka mengetahui semuanya" chanyeol menjelaskan saat Luhan memberinya tatapan bertanya.

"baguslah. Kau harus mempunyai tempat berbagi chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menatap Luhan serius. "ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu hyung"

Luhan bertanya lewat pandangannya. "apa yang terjadi pada kakak Baekhyun saat tuan dan nyonya Byun juga Baekhyun sendiri menghilang saat itu?"

Ketiganya ikut mengernyit saat melihat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dalam. "kakak siapa yang kau maksud?"

"kakak Baekhyun. kakaknya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun juga" Kai menjawab.

"jangan bercanda. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Luhan terkekeh dengan bingung. Merasa ini tidak lucu walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin jika mereka sedang melucu.

"apa itu masuk akal dalam sebuah keluarga memiliki nama yang sama? Bahkan orang kembar pun memiliki nama yang berbeda" luhan. Ketiganya pun berpikira yang sama.

"lagipula Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal"

Chanyeol merasa nafasnya seolah berhenti.

Baekhyun anak tunggal?

Lalu siapa Baekhyun yang selama ini ia lihat?

Kai dan Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan takut-takut. Ini membingungkan juga untuk mereka. Melihat saudara dan temannya seperti ini membuatnya merasa beban yang sama.

Melihat aura aneh itu, Luhan kebingungan.

"apa ada hal yang kulewatkan?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"sudah kubilang jangan menganggapku seperti gadis manja ok? Berhenti mengikutiku!"Baixian melanjutkan langkahnya di koridor yang hampir sepi dengan hentakan kecil. Lelaki disampingnya kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda mungil itu. Baixian lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya Tuhan! Apa masalahmu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri Chen! Kau benar-benar sialan huh!"

Chen terkekeh kembali menahan tangan Baixian yang hendak melangkah. "ya! Aku ingin main kerumahmu baek! Boleh ya~"

"tidak tidak! Berhenti merengek! Aish! Jangan mengacak rambutku! Kubilang tidak!"

"kenapa sih? Apa kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis disana?"

Baixian menunjukan perempatan siku-sikunya, membuat Chen semakin semangat menggodanya. "hell! Kau pikir aku semacam dirimu?"

Chen hanya terkekeh kecil saat seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berdua membungkuk saat sosok itu tepat dihadapan mereka.

"baekhyun- _ssi_ rumah kita searah kan? Mau pulang bersamaku?" kris. Lelaki itu tersenyum jahil pada si surai magenta. Dan yang ditanya merasa ingin menjitak pria itu, hanya saja kali ini kejailan Kris adalah sebuah keuntungan untuknya untuk menghindari si Chen yang ngotot ingin mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya. Apa jadinya jika ia tahu?

"boleh _ssaem_. Chen aku pulang bersama Kris ssaem ya! Sampai jumpa kawan!" Baixian menepuk pundak Chen jenaka dan mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dari mereka berdua. Tanpa babibu dan banyak protes Chen menjauh dengan wajah yang memberengut. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat Baixian. mungkin Baixian tak menyadari bahwa kedua namja selain dirinya sempat bertatapan penuh makna.

Kris merangkul bahu Baixian saat hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Yang lebih kecil mengendikkan bahunya kasar dan sedikit mendelik. Tanpa kata-kata Baixian berjalan menjauh. Kris terkekeh lalu segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si mungil. Kembali merangkulkan lengannya dipundak sempit itu lalu dibalas dengan cubitan dipinggangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran tanpa menyadari beberapa orang tengah bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

Keempat orang itu masih terdiam. Saat tiba-tiba yang paling kecil diantara mereka ambruk tiba-tiba. Tubuh ringkihnya terduduk dilantai berdebu itu. membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkejut dan panik.

"Luhan _Hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam dengan airmata yang perlahan mengalir darimata indahnya. Tangan kecil itu perlahan menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit pucat. Chanyeol menatap Luhan nanar. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan pasti terkejut melihat sosok yang serupa dengan sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Luhan terisak.

"si-siapa orang itu?kenapa- ke-kenapa dia..baekhyun- Ya Tuhan baek-"mata rusa itu terlihat kehilangan arah.

"shhh...tenanglah Lu, tarik nafas, jangan panik" sehun mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar untuk memeluk pria mungil itu.

"sebaiknya kita pulang hyung, kita bicarakan ini ditempat yang lebih baik" kai menyela saat menyadari beberapa orang yang lewat menatapi mereka dengan aneh. Dua yang lainnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"apa itu masuk akal?" Luhan menyela dengan sisa airmata yang terlihat jelas dimatanya yang sediit membengkak.

"tentu tidak." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas. "aku tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi dia adalah kakak Baekhyun"

Ketiganya menatap chanyeol serius. "keduanya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Baekhyun"

"kalian juga berpikir kan bahwa suara seseorang yang mirip pun tak akan pernah sama. Bahkan orang kembar sekalipun" ketiganya mengangguk. Luhan memawa tangannya menutupi wajah. Merasa ini semakin membingungkan. (author juga bingung .)

"dan yang paling aneh, kurasa kakak Baekhyun berada ditempat yang sama saat penculikkan itu"

Luhan membelalak. "lalu? apa dia juga korban penculikan? Kau tak melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "aku sama sekali tak melihatnya"

"dia bilang, dirinya mengalami hilang ingatan. Untuk itu, ia kembali kekampung halamannya untuk mengingat ingatannya. Setidaknya itu yang ia katakan padaku"

"tunggu tunggu ini aneh" Kai menyela. Semua orang tertuju pada Kai yang tengah berpikir serius.

"aku yakin tak akan ada orang tua yang menamai kedua anaknya dengan nama yang sama. Jadi kupikir..."kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol.

"apa dia memakai nama baekhyun untuk balas dendam atas kematian adiknya?"

DEG. Chanyeol berdebar.

"maksudmu namanya bukan Baekhyun?"Sehun yang bertanya.

Kai mengangguk.

Luhan terlihat diam lalu tiba-tiba menghela nafas kasar saat mengingat sesuatu. Membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"kupikir aku tahu ulah siapa ini"

Ketiganya memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Wu Yifan. Atau yang kalian kenal dengan Kris"

Kris?

"kau mengenal Kris _ssaem_ _ge_?" Kai setengah terkejut. Merasa bahwa dunia memang sempit.

"kris tunanganku"

"Apa?"Sehun membuka suaranya.

.

.

.

Baixian termenung menatap orang berlalu lalang dengan infus ditangannya masing-masing. Hanya sekedar mengusir kebosanan yang begitu menyiksa karena hampir satu jam Kris belum juga keluar dari ruangan psikiaternya.

"aish ini sudah keterlaluan" Baixian menghentakkan kakinya untuk berdiri lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia tak peduli dimarahi pria jangkung itu karena kembali lagi kedalam disaat ia disuruh menunggu diluar. Memang seburuk itu kah kondisinya sampai tidak boleh tahu keadaan psikisnya sendiri?

Saat Baixian sudah berada diruangan itu, hanya ada keheningan yang menyambutnya. Ia mengernyit tak mendapati kedua orang itu.

" _Ge_? _Noona_?" baixian sedikit berteriak. Namuan yang terdengar hanya suara denting jam yang nyaris tak terdengar.

PRANG!

Baixian terlonjak kaget saat suara diujung sebuah ruangan obat khusus terdengar memekikkan telinga. Samar samar Baixin mendengar suara Moon gayoung dan Kris.

...

...

"aku tak bisa melanjutkan terapinya"

Kris menatapnya tajam. Tak terima dengan ajuan Moon Gayoung secara tiba-tiba.

"kau tak peduli pada ayahmu lagi?" Kris memberi tatapan mengancam.

Gayoung balas menatapnya sinis. Ia bediri dari tempatnya "katakan semuanya pada ayahku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi"

Kris terkekeh sinis. "kau gila"

"KAU YANG GILA!" Gayoung membanting pulpen itu kekaca obat, hingga terlihat sedikit retakan terlihat disana. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa frustasinya psikiater ini?

Mata bulat wanita itu menyipit tajam. Nafasnya terdengar begitu cepat dan keras. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Ia sudah begitu frustasi menghadapi pria yang selalu hidup dengan ancaman pada orang lain.

Wanita berjas putih itu mencondongkan badannya kearah Kris dengan mengintimidasi. "Seharusnya kau yang kuterapi bukannya dia"

Kris lagi-lagi terkekeh. Mendorong pundak wanita itu pelan dan kembali mendudukannya dikursi yang berada dihadaannya. Mencoba bersikap santai dan tidak terburu-buru meski pada kenyataanya ia ingin sekali rasanya memukul wanita ini. Tak peduli tentang siapa dan apa gendernya.

Gayoung tak menolak dan menatap kedalam mata Kris yang terlihat gelap. Sarat akan kemarahan yang terpendam. "Baixian sakit tentu saja dia harus diobati"

"tidak Oppa" suara wanita itu melemah. Menatap wajah Kris yang masih memasang topeng dengan urat yang terlihat dipelipisnya. Menandakan bahwa ia menahan diri untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Dan Gayoung tak peduli jika harus mendapat tamparan atau bahkan tinjuan dari pria ini. Ia hanya lelah dan tak ingin menyakiti pemuda mungil itu semakin dalam sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"kau tau sendiri dia baik secara mental sebelum kau memaksakannya untuk-"

"sshh"kris meletakkan telunjuk dibibir apel wanita itu. masih dengan kilatan amarah yang kentara dipandangan psikiater muda melanjutkan kalimat yang akan membuatnya semakin marah.

"baixian adalah milikku. Aku mencintainya gayoung-ah. Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikannya agar dirinya melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya" kini tatapan Kris meredup. Sarat akan rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Gayoung semakin merasa khawatir dengan pria ini. Ini baru saja memikirkan sesuatu berdasarkan sikap Kris.

"dan kau yang membuatnya mengalami kejadia-"

"aku menyelamatkannya dari iblis itu! kau paham?!"kris berteriak. Dadanya turun naik mengikuti nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan sangat cepat.

"aku menyelamatkannya karena aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku-" setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari mata tajam Kris. Gayoung melihat kerapuhan begitu kentara dari pria ini. Gayoung tau bahwa pria ini yang sebenarnya sakit.

"aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Aku tak mungkin melakukan apa yang iblis itu suruh. Maka dari itu aku berhenti dan memulainya dari awal. Aku hanya ingin baixian memiliki kehidupan yang lebih normal lagi. Aku ingin dia terbebas dari iblis itu"

"tapi yang kau lakukan adalah membuat dendam dalam hati kecilnya oppa. Dia semakin masuk kedalam cerita yang kau buat. Baek-"

"kumohon Gayoung-ah. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku...aku benar-benar tak bisa kehilangannya"

Gayoung menatap kedua mata yang sekarang justru terlihat rapuh. Wanita itu tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terpengaruh dengan emosi dan ekspresi seseorang. Seharusnya ia dapat membaca raut wajah Kris. Seharusnya sebagai seorang dokter psikologis ia bisa membacanya bahwa ini salah. Sikapnya yang mengalah bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas rendah. "Oppa..."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling tatap. "kita bicarakan ini lain waktu"

...

...

...

Kris menutup pintu bercat putih itu perlahan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Rasa marah dan khawatir terasa begitu menguasainya –membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Kedua tangannya masih mengepal. Suara dan kalimat wanita yang baru saja ia temui masih terngiang dikepalanya. Ia tak bisa menerima ini. Ia tak bisa melepaskan Baixian begitu saja. pemuda mungil itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Rahangnya tegas itu terkatup rapat hingga seornag anak kecil yang melewatinya menatapnya was-was dengan ketakutan. Kris menatap anak itu lalu tersenyum. Membuat si anak kini balas tersenyum padanya.

Drrtt...

Kris mengalihkan fokusnnya pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenalnya. Dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk, ia menggeser panah hijau dilayar ponsel itu.

Dan ia menyesali keputusannya.

"hallo?"

"Ah Wu Yifan~"

Suara berat itu.

"anda menelponku dengan nomor berbeda tuan Park?" Kris terlihat mencoba mengontrol nada suaranya.

"hahaha...apa kau tegang mendapati panggilan ini dariku?" suara berat itu terdengar mengejeknya.

Sialan. Apa yang diinginkan iblis ini?

"tentu tidak." Kris menjawab seadanya membuat orang disebrang sana menertawakannya. Entah karena apa. Kris tak begitu peduli dengan alasannya.

Pria bersuara berat itu menghentikan tawanya "aku ingin bertemu denganmu, nak" ucapnya masih disela tawanya.

"kurasa saya tak punya urusan apapun lagi dengan anda Tuan Park"

Kini, pria yang dipanggil tuan Park itu terkekeh sinis. "kau yakin?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

"bagaimana dengan kekasih pria mu itu?"

DEG

"a-apa yang anda maksud?"

Tuan Park lagi-lagi terkekeh. "kau lupa pada kekasihmu sendiri nak?" dan tawanya semakin menjadi. Kris menegang. Merasa sesuatu yang selama ini ia tutupi rapat-rapat terendus.

"perlu kuingatkan? Hahaha kurasa aku begitu bertele-tele benar?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Masih berusaha mendengar ocehan iblis itu.

"saat pertemuan kita nanti, bawa juga kekasihmu. Siapa namanya? Bian Baixian?" ia tertawa seolah menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri.

Rahang Kris mengatup dengan rapat sampai urat pelipisnya begitu menonjol dengan kentara. Rasa khawatir benar-benar membunuhnya kali ini.

"tenanglah jangan terburu-buru. Aku masih berada di New York. Sebulan lagi aku akan mengatur pertemuan kita. Mungkin kali ini kita benar-benar terlibat suatu urusan lagi nak, baiklah sampai jumpa Kris. Oh ya! Jaga kekasihmu sampai waktu itu tiba, aku tak ingin melihatnya lecet sedikitpun hahaha"

PIP

"baixian?" Kris memasukkan ponselnya dan segera berlari dengan terburu.

Ia tak akan mengampuni iblis itu jika menyentuh Baixian sedikitpun. Saat tubuh jangkung itu berada dikoridor tempat biasa pemuda mungilnya menunggu, Kris merasa jantungnya jatuh seketika.

"bai-baixian?"

Baixian tak ada disana.

...

...

...

"hiks...hiks...Kris...Kris...Kris"

Baixian terduduk dilantai berdebu itu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, luka dikakinya terasa begitu menyengat. Ia kedinginan.

Mata berairnya menoleh kesegala ruang tak terarah. Hingga sesosok pria yang datang perlahan dengan tudung jaket besar itu terlihat begitu menakutkan dimatanya.

 _To-tolong aku..._

.

.

.

TBC

 **(BACA NOTE DIBAWAH YA!)**

...

 **Bbiyak-Bbiyak!**

INI LAMA BANGET UPDATENYA KAN?! HHAHAHA NO EDIT! saking pingin update maljum LOOOLLL maafkeun ya aku banyak kerjaan dan mungkin salah satunya karena gk ada ide. Update-an kali ini pun terasa begitu pendek mungkin. Biasanya duatiga halaman ini cuman satuenam lol... atau masih kepanjangan? Kkk

Ceritanya makin ngawur kan ya? Duli ah! Wong gak ada yang ngarep ceritanya selsai. Gue sendiri juga LOL. Aku gak tau bakal nulis FF gaje ini ampe selsai atau ngk. Pokoknya aku suka nulis. Seterah mau dihargain apa ngak karena udah tau kalo nulis disini reskonya ya gini. Cuman hanya just apresiasi karya aku aja untuk one review ya readersnim.. please gue aus banget review hahhaha..#syaitonlaugh

Makasih buat yang always setia review meski gak pake account aku menghargai banget waktu kamu say.. lirik 'yousee' dan reader kesayangan yang udah review lirik KTCBHHKS FUJOSHI byunbee17 neniFanadicky chanichen chanbaek perfect yuliaoh review lagi ya say hohohohhoo

Semoga gak bosen ama bacotan gak bermutu aku ya hihi

Review ya Aeris~ *puppybaekmodeon*

.

 **Bbung-Bbung-ah Saranghae~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~_~Arishima Byun Present~_~**

 **oO~Oo**

 **...**

 **...**

Title: **Who are you?**

 **Chapter 7**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Bian Baixian, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, (cast bertambah sesuai alur)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: school-life, drama, & crime (litbit saya gak yakin)

Rate: T+

Summary:

 _"_ _Milyaran orang sesempurna apapun takan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

.

.

 **WARN!BOYXBOY!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Check it out.

.

.

 _Pria jangkung bermasker hitam itu meletakkan sebuah kalung diatas meja antik itu. Seorang pria berjas mahal yang tengah duduk dikursinya menatap pria itu dengan bangga. Tersenyum miring merasa puas atas hasil kerja yang pria bermasker itu lakukan. Pria bermasker itu melepaskan masker hitamnya beserta jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya memberi hormat._

 _"kerja bagus Kris" pria berumur itu mengambil liontin –membolak balik bandul berbentuk sinar cahaya dan mendapati sebuah inisial._

 _Disana tertulis CB_

 _Ia mendecih. Lalu kembali menatap pria didepannya. "kau yang menembaknya sendiri sampai mati kan?"_

 _Mata tajam Kris balas menatap pria itu. ia mengangguk. "ya Tuan Park. Tak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan"_

 _Pria yang dipanggil tuan Park itu tertawa bangga. "sudah kuduga kau yang terbaik" kris tersenyum seraya menundukkan kepalanya sekali. Menerima pujian itu. tanpa ada yang tau apa arti dari senyumannya._

 _"karena saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda suruh. Saya akan meminta hak saya sekarang Tuan Park"_

 _Pria itu menghembuskan nafas mengangguk-ngangguk. "ya tentu saja. tapi... apa kau tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu?"_

 _Kris terdiam sesaat "maafkan saya"_

 _Tuan park berdiri dari singasananya dan menghampiri Kris. Menepuk pundak anak dari rekannya dengan pelan. "selama ini kau berkutat dengan komputer, alat lacak, pistol, dan kode kode rumit dan sekarang kau ingin menjadi seorang guru?" Kris mengangguk. Tuan park menghembuskan nafas keras._

 _"baiklah karena aku sudah berjanji aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi kau akan bekerja ditempatku.. aku sudah memberikan keringanan untukmu agar kau tak lagi melakukan dosa untukku. Aku hanya memintamu bekerja disekolahku. Hanya menjadi seorang guru. Kau keberatan?"_

 _Kris mengucapkan kata sial dalam hati. Mencoba mengontrol emosi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin lepas dari iblis ini tapi apa yang tua bangka ini katakan? Heol!_

 _"tapi tuan-"_

 _"Ya, atau tidak sama sekali"_

 _Kris memutar otak. Memikirkan cara lain. mata tajamnya menatap pria berumur itu dalam. Mencari sesuatu yang tak akan membahayakan rencananya. Bagaimanapun kehidupan perusahaannya ada ditangan iblis itu untuk saat ini. "baiklah, saya akan kembali setahun lagi. Tapi kita tak akan terlibat apapun mulai dari sekarang"_

 _Tuan park tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak lebar itu._

 _..._

 _Kris keluar dari ruangan megah itu dengan cepat. Begitu sampai di mobil, Ia membuka topi hitam dan kaca mata hitamnya disusul dengan jaket kulit hitam yang bertransformasi menjadi blazer navy . pergerakkannya sungguh terburu buru. Tak peduli jika kukunya sendiri sempat menggores kulit perutnya. Ia harus segera pergi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begini begitu menghatuinya hingga rasanya jantung yang meronta itu ingin meledak saat itu juga._

 _Kris menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melaju kencang menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Decitan ban mobil terdengar begitu nyaring membuat pengguna jalan lain mengutuknya. Ia peduli setan dengan hal itu. Dengan tangan yang dingin, Kris meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah kontak teratasnya._

 _"apa yang kau lakukan pada bocah itu?" nafas keras itu tersenggal seolah tengah berlari marathon karena jelas jelas Kris hanya menyetir. Mata tajamnya tak kehilangan fokus untuk mencuri jalan pengemudi lain dan segera sampai dirumah sakit._

 _"aku memukul tengkuknya, ia pingsan ditempat"pria penjawab telpon itu terkekeh setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Seolah yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang patut ditertawakan._

 _"kau meninggalkannya di gedung tua itu sendirian?" suara dingin Kris terdengar tenang namun detak jantungnya masih belum reda._

 _"tentu saja. kau ingin aku mengantarnya kerumahnya sampai ia tertidur dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebal lalu pergi setelah mencium keningnya? Well itu menjijikan"_

 _"diamlah Kim Daejong!"_

 _Pria itu terkekeh. "seharusnya aku menunggu sampai ia sadar dan menangis bahwa mayat kekasihnya telah sampai dirumah dengan wajah yang hancur pfffth ooh aku benci adegan drama"_

 _Kris mendecih "mayat siapa yang kau kirimkan?" Kris mengumpat saat lampu merah menghentikan jalannya._

 _"apa itu penting sekarang?" Daejong berdecak._

 _"tidak. Tentusaja. Urus keberangkatan kami ke China"_

 _Daejong terdengar menghela nafas. "baiklah"_

 _Kris melempar ponselnya dijok samping lalu menoleh ke jok belakang._

 _Disana._

 _Seseorang tengah terbaring dengan kain tebal menyumpal darah yang terus merembes dari dadanya._

 _"sabarlah sebentar lagi, baobei"_

...

...

...

Chanyeol berdiri didepan dua buah lemari es sebuah minimarket. Setelah Luhan pulang, Kai dan sehun merengek ingin menginap. Ah! Lebih tepatnya Kai yang merengek lebih banyak. Sehun terlihat begitu diam saat ini. Dan mereka semua tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Berada dalam dua pilihan. Mata bulatnya menatap kemasan berwarna putih kuning dan kaleng hijau itu bergantian. Saat seseorang menegurnya untuk menyingkir dari pintu lemari es karena tubuh tinggi Chanyeol mengahalangi pintunya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memasukkan sembilan kaleng hijau itu kedalam keranjang. Mereka bertiga pasti membutuhkan minuman ini. Mereka butuh menuntaskan emosi terpendamnya.

Kasir menelisik tubuh Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Mungkin ia berpikir siapa gerangan pemuda yang membeli begitu banyak bir kalengan dengan jumlah yang banyak. Kasir berkacamata tebal itu menatap wajah Chanyeol lalu segera menghitung belanjaan Chanyeol begitu saja. Mungkin sang kasir melihat betapa menyedihkannya pemuda ini dan ia membiarkannya yang seorang anak muda membeli bir dimana ia harus menegurnya. Atau mungkin ia pernah sepertinya.

Lupakan.

Chanyeol segera keluar dengan menenteng kantong plastik putih yang terlihat berat. Ia berhenti melangkah saat gerimis malam Seoul mulai menampakkan diri. Ia menggerutu dan segera kembali kedalam mini market untuk meminjam payung. Si kasir hanya menatapnya sedih.

Oh Ya Tuhan demi apapun Chanyeol tak perlu dikasihani. Hentikan tatapan itu!

Chanyeol memakai tudung jaket tebalnya dan berjalan dengan payung menerobos hujan. Jalanan menuju apartemennya terlihat begitu basah dan becek. Udara angin malam juga terasa semakin menusuk. Membuat semua orang tak ada yang berani keluar meski dengan jaket tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol terlanjur kena sial. Uap yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin terlihat jelas. dan payung sewaan itu tak sepenuhnya melindunginya dari cipratan air yang terus turun semakin deras.

Chanyeol akan segera berbelok ke gedung apartemennya saat menangkap seseorang yang tak asing meringkuk didepan sebuah _cafe_. Lampu jalan seharusnya dapat membantu penglihatannya namun sekali lagi hujan membuat semuanya menjadi samar. Rasa penasaran dan keinginan menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba mengalahkan rasa ingin bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Mungkin saja itu adalah seorang tunawisma, namun sekali lagi bisikan yang lain mengatakan kalau ia harus memastikannya. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sepenasaran ini terhadap seseorang yang demi apapun tak ia kenal.

Dengan langkah yang menghindari genangan air hujan, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati tubuh kecil yang meringkuk itu. sesekali chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena hujan –mencoba melihat orang itu lebih jelas.

Saat jarak itu semakin terkikis, chanyeol mendengar isakan dengan suara serak. Parahnya, ia mengenal isakan ini.

"hiks..hiks"

Chanyeol merekatkan tudung jaketnya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam fokus dan saat itulah jantungnya tersentak.

"b-baekhyun?"

Orang yang tengah meringkuk itu sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia malah memeluk lututnya sendiri hingga wajahnya hampir tenggelam disana. Dengan gerakan panik Chanyeol menghampirinya. Ia tak peduli lagi soal bir dan payung yang ia bawa. Mereka telah teronggok menyedihkan dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahinya.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu bergetar pria mungil itu.

Sial. Dia basah kuyup.

Rasa khawatirnya semakin membunuhnya saat wajah mungil itu terangkat. Menunjukkan kebingungan dan rasa ingin dilindungi yang begitu kentara. Bibir pucat itu hampir membiru. "Baekhyun, demi apapun apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau- tidak tidak..apa-apa yang-"

"c-chan..se-sem"

Gemuruh petir dan air yang jatuh menghempaskan diri kebumi membuat suara Baekhyun hanya sebuah selintingan angin lemah. Chanyeol mendekatkan diri. Meraih wajah mungil itu. menatap kedalam mata sipitnya yang membulat lalu mendekatkan kupingnya kedepan mulut si mungil.

"se-sembunyikan aku"

Chanyeol mengernyit lalu sedetik kemudian kepala berambut magenta itu terkulai dibahunya. Chanyeol semakin panik menyadari kalau pemuda mungil ini tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan rasa dingin yang menderanya, Chanyeol segera bangkit. Menggendong Baixian dipunggungnya dan berlari menembus hujan yang semakin merapatkan diri.

Meninggalkan sebuah payung transparant dan sekantung bir yang teronggok kehilangan pemillik.

...

...

...

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

Kris memijat pelipisnya frustasi. "baixian kumohon angkatlah..."

Tut...

 _"panggilan anda akan dialihkan ke pesan sua-"_

"ARRGGHH!"

BRAK!

Ponsel yang masih menyala itu membentur dinding. Kris masih menatap ponsel itu nanar. Sudah puluhan kali ia menelpon pemuda itu dan hanya bisa disambungkan ke pesan suara. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama menunggu kabar darinya. Pria tua Park itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu. Dimana Baxian? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Baixian-ah" tubuh tinggi itu terduduk dilantai dengan lesu. Sebuah sepatu _sport_ putih ia peluk dengan erat. Sepatu yang ia berikan minggu lalu.

Kris hanya bisa bersender pada pinggiran kasur. Pikirannya sungguh kalut. Ia tak mau kehilangan pemuda mungil itu. bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Bagaimana jika si iblis itu berniat membunuhnya _lagi_?

Saat tiba-tiba seseorang terlintas dipikirannya.

Pria itu kembali meraih ponselnya dengan gerakan panik. Melakukan panggilan seseorang kepercayaannya.

"Dae-Daejong-ah...Ku-kumohon cari Baixian! Pria iblis itu menculiknya! Kumohon selamatkan dia! A-aku aku-"

 _"Ya hyung! Apa yang terjadi?"_ seseorang menyahut.

"Baxian, Dae! Pria iblis itu menculiknya! A-aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya! Ku-kurasa-" oh tidak. Kris tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kekasihnya itu. bagaimanapun, baixian selalu mengabarinya jika ia ingin kesuatu tempat. Tapi kini, pemuda mungil itu seolah menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa jejak. Hanya meninggalkan sepatu yang kehilangan pasangannya didepan rumah sakit. Menandakan bahwa seseorang mungkin saja menariknya paksa dan melakukan kekerasan hingga sebelah sepatunya tertinggal didepan rumah sakit.

 _"Ya hyung hyung! Tenanglah...apa kau sudah mencoba menguhubunginya?"_

"dia tak mengangkat panggilanku Dae! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?" bola mata Kris bergerak gelisah. Tatapannya tak fokus.

 _"Hyung tenangkan dirimu! Kau sedang tidak baik! Tuan Park tak akan membunuhnya"_

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! IA PERNAH MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELUPAKANNYA BRENGSEK?!"

 _"hyung-"_

"a-aku tak mau melihatnya kesakitan lagi Dae! Aku tak mau melihatnya meregang nyawa lagi karena diriku! Aku- aku tak mau kehilangannya"

Pria diseberang telepon mendesah. _"aku akan mencarinya hyung. Jadi tenanglah oke"_

"pastikan dia tidak lecet Dae" suara panik itu sedikit lebih tenang.

 _"ara"_

...

...

...

Mata sembab itu.

Bibir tipis yang pucat itu.

Luka baru dipipi kanannya.

Dan jejak airmata yang masih jelas terlihat.

"hahh" Chanyeol mendesah begitu ia meletakkan tubuh basah Baekhyun dikasur miliknya. Rasa khawatir begitu menyiksanya. Melihat seseorang yang mirip ini terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa pemuda bersurai magenta ini menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikannya?

 _Menyembunyikannya dari apa?_

"ngh...k-kris"

Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat mendengar erangan kecil dari pemuda yang tengah tertidur disamping ia duduk. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menepuk pelan pipi gembul _seseorang yang mirip itu._ mengabaikan sebuah nama yang baru saja pemuda mungil itu sebutkan.

"baek...baekhyun kau sudah sadar?"

Matasipit itu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan sinar ketakutan yang redup lewat tatapan yang membalas tatapannya.

"cha-chanyeol?" lirihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "hmm? Kau sudah baikan?" baixian mengangguk ragu.

Pemuda mungil itu mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Lengan mungilnya memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan menyandarkannya di _headboard_.

"apa aku pingsan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Memperhatikan pria mungil yang tengah memilin jemarinya sedikit canggung.

Baixian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan "ini rumahmu?"

"eum" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baixian menatap chanyeol yang masih menatap dirinya penasaran "kumohoon jangan bertanya apapun padaku" ucapnya seolah mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"aku...tidak" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. Menelan dalam dalam rasa penasarannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Membuat suasana terasa begitu sunyi dan canggung. Chanyeol berdekham dan berinisiatif menawari Baixian sesuatu.

"apa...kau ingin mandi?" pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dihadapan Baixian dan menawari kamar mandi dengan tangan kirinya. Sungguh. Chanyeol rasa ia salah tingkah saat ini. Awalnya, kepergian Sehun yang dihubungi ibunya dan Kai yang dipaksanya untuk mengantar bocah datar itu, sedikit banyak Chanyeol syukuri –Chanyeol mendapati rumahnya sudah kosong dengan stiky note dimejanya. Karena jika kedua orang itu tahu keadaan Baixian yang seperti ini, keadaannya akan semakin rumit. Yoora juga sedang pergi keluar kota dalam beberapa hari. Seharusnya ia mensyukuri semua kebetulan itu, tapi saat ini, ia lebih menyewa sebuah hotel daripada seruangan bersama orang ini. Yah...meskipun Baixian bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Tapi beberapa kejadian yang entah membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu canggung dengannya.

"aku akan menggunakannya nanti. Boleh aku istirahat sebentar?" entah perasaan Chanyeol saja tau bagaimaana, Baixian terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sedikit lebih jinak. Dan ini mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun-nya.

Tanpa memperlihatkan rasa herannya Chanyeol mengangguk –menjawab pertanyaan Baixian.

"kalau begitu aku.." Chanyeol menunjuk keruangan tengah. Memberitahu Baixian bahwa ia akan keluar kamar. Baixian hanya tersenyum lemah.

Chanyeol pun mulai melangkah saat suara serak Baixian kembali terdengar.

"apa...aku boleh menginap beberapa waktu disini?" cicitnya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "tentusaja Baek. Jangan khawatir"

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum begitu manis. Sedikit banyak menyentak hati Chanyeol. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya. "terimakasih"

Jika saja disana ada sehun dan Kai mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua bocah itu. bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol hanya terdiam didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya sedang kebingungan. Apa pemuda itu sedang kerasukan sesuatu? Apa kekasihnya sedang merasuki tubuh kakaknya sendiri? Demi apapun...Baekhyun yang biasanya kasar menjadi begitu lembut. Chanyeol seakan berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

Begitu tersadar Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Meratapi kebodohannya lalu segera keluar kamar. Menginggalkan baixian yang langsung menutupi wajahnya begitu Chanyeol keluar.

"hiks" samar-samar isakan terdengar dari celah jemarinya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Percakapan Kris dan Gayoung yang tak ia mengerti membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa seperti orang dungu. Yang tak tahu apa-apa. Yang mudah tertipu.

 _"kau tau sendiri dia baik secara mental sebelum kau memaksakannya untuk-"_

 _"...Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikannya agar dirinya melupakan semua kejadian buruk_ _yang menimpanya"_

 _"tapi yang kau lakukan adalah membuat dendam dalam hati kecilnya oppa. Dia semakin masuk kedalam cerita yang kau buat. Baek-"_

"arrghh!" baixian mengerang pelan. Meremas rambutnya. Kata demi kata kalimat itu terngiang seolah menterornya. "apa yang aku tak tahu hiks"

Baixian sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka icarakan. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Kris tak sepenuhnya jujur padanya. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kejadian buruk apa? Cerita apa yang Kris buat?

Gayoung bilang ia baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa Kris tetap memaksanya untuk melakukan terapi menyakitkan itu?

Untuk apa Kris melakukan itu?

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" baixian menekuk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara celah kaki dan perutnya. Semoga saja Chanyeol tak mendegar isakan menyedihkannya.

Tapi sepertinya...

Chanyeol sudah mengintip dari luar dengan segelas susu dan roti ditangannya.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya. Disana dua orang pemuda dengan papan nama besar didada masing-masing terlihat menunjukkan gigi dengan ceria. Pemuda bermata bulat itu mengusap airmata yang mengalir tiba-tiba saat jemarinya mengelus sosok berambut magenta itu.

"hiks...maafkan aku"

"hallo selamat malam~"

Kyungsoo segera mengusap airmata dan ingusnya saat seorang wanita dengan jas putih dengan stetoskop itu memasuki ruangan dengan bau khas obat itu.

Wanita itu mendekati ranjang yang terdapat seseorang tertidur diatasnya. "kau tidak pulang Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya dokter itu yang tengah memeriksa selang infus pasiennya.

"aku tak bisa meningalkan ayahku ssaem"jawab Kyungsoo berdiri diseberang dokter itu.

Pemuda mungil tu menatap sang dokter khawatir "apa keadaan ayahku membaik ssaem?"

"syukurlah. Beliau cepat membaik setelah masa kritisnya. Waaah~ Ayahmu kuat Kyungsso-ssi" kyungsoo mendesah lega. dokter itu tersenyum. Menulis sesuatu dipapan dada miliknya.

"kalau begitu. Aku akan kekamar sebelah. jaga ayahmu baik-baik oke?" lagi-lagi dokter cantik itu tersenyum lalu berlalu dibalik pintu kamar rawat inap itu.

Seperginya dokter itu, Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ayahnya. Jemarinya menyentuh perban yang melilit kepala ayah kesayangannya itu. warna pekat masih terlihat dikain putih itu. menandakan bahwa luka didalamnya masih belum sembuh total. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Karenanya, ayahnya mengalami luka begini.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya disisi ranjang sang ayah. Kejadian itu menjadi trauma tersendiri baginya.

 _Rasa lapar terus menerus membangunkannya dari tidur menyiksanya. Dingin yang menusuk membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Ruangan tempat dimana ia berada sangat gelap dan pengap. Jaring laba-laba bergelantungan tertiup angin dari arah ventilasi. Ia diselimuti ketakutan. Dua hari ia disekap diruangan sempit itu. hingga saat itu, pintu yang selalu terkunci rapat itu terbuka. Seseorang yang ia kenal mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Kyungsoo menatapnya takut-takut, tatapan tajam yang baru ia lihat seolah menghipnotisnya hingga ia menerima uluran tangan itu. dan disinilah ia. Dihadapan sebuah taksi gelap yang mengantarkan tubuh ringkih menggigil itu tepat kehadapan rumahnya. Kyungsoo masih tak percaya bahwa baru saja diantarkan sang penculik kerumahnya sendiri._

 _Entah ia tak begitu mengerti alasannya. Yang penting ia dipulangkan kepada ayahnya._

 _Kaki tanpa alasnya melangkah cepat kedalam rumah. Seolah takut seseorang akan membawanya kembali ketempat mengerikkan itu. dan nyatanya, sesuatu yang lebih buruk malah menyambutnya saat ini. Tepat dihapanyannya, tubuh rapuh ayahnya tergeletak dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Kyungsoo menjerit panik. Ia berlari kearah ayahnya. Memangku kepala penuh darah itu lalu menepuk pipi ayahnya. Mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi nyatanya itu adalah kegiatan yang sia-sia._

 _Ia pun meraih telepon rumah dan menelpon rumah sakit. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang panik, kyungsoo mencoba memangku tubuh ayahnya. Lalu telepon tiba-tiba berdering. Tanpa rasa curiga ia mengangkat panggilan yang ia sangka dari rumah sakit. Tapi nyatanya..._

 _"kau pasti mengerti dengan kejutan itu."_

 _DEG_

 _"jauhi Baekhyun"_

"tidak!"

Kyungsoo terpekik. Memeluk lengan ayahnya dengan erat. Rasa takut seolah gentayangan disekitarnya. "ayah...aku takut"

...

...

...

Chanyeol meneguk habis air dingin dari dalam kulkas. Mencoba mengusir kantuk yang masih menderanya pagi ini. Ia bukannya tak bisa tidur karena tidur dikamar Yoora yang berbau feminin itu, hanya saja seseorang yang masih saja terisak disebelah kamarnya membuatnya khawaitr. Chanyeol mungkin bisa saja masuk dan menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. tapi ia tak mau ikut campur meskipun ingin membantu. Ia hanya tak ingin Baixian menganggapnya tak tahu malu. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan Baixian menuntaskan emosinya.

"kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan membalik badan pada sosok mungil yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kaos kebesaran miliknya sampai dibawah lutut. Memperlihatkan betapa mungilnya pemuda itu. dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menahan matanya agar tak melirik kaki mulus yang terpampang itu.

"aku pinjam"cicitnya. "bajuku masih basah. Kuharap kau tak keberatan"

Chanyeol yang masih terpelongo melihat semburat merah itu segera tersadar lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Sial. Ini sangat canggung. Ia lupa menawarinya baju.

"t-tentu saja. pakailah. Aku akan membelikanmu baju ganti agar kau lebih nyaman"

"ne?"tanya Baekhyun. Membuat chanyeol bingung.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi Chanyeol menawarinya baju untuk Baixian agar lebih nyaman? Heol! Memangnya Baixian akan menginap disini terus? Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

"ngg...ma-maksudku-"

"ka-kalau begitu to-tolong be-belikan aku juga itu..." baekhyun mencicit. Membuat yang lebih tinggi tak mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"hmm?"ulangnnya.

Semburat merah semakin terlihat kentara diwajah mungil yang masih sedikit pucat itu.

"to-tolong belikan aku _itu_ sekalian..."jemari mungil itu memilin ujung kaos Chanyeol yang berengger ditubuh mungilnya. Dan itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Chanyeol masih belum mengerti apa _'itu'_ yang dimaksud Baixian.

Yang lebih tinggi berpikir. Dari semalam Baixian belum sempat memakan apapun. Apa mungkin...

"kau ingin makanan?"

Baixian memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"issh! Milikmu terlalu besar! Aku tak bisa memakai milikmu! I-itu kedodoran"

Siinnnggg~~~

Kedua pipi milik kedua pemuda itu memerah. Jika saja apel ditempel disana mungkin akan menghasilkan gradasi yang pas.

Chanyeol merasa rahangnya kaku. Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya gugup.

 _Milikmu terlalu besar._

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kalimat seambigu itu.

Chanyeol memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan kilat ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"a-aku berangkat!"

JBLAG!

Seperginya Chanyeol, baixian menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan frustasi.

Demi apapun wajahnya serasa terbakar. "Ya Tuhan~ apa yang sebenarnya kami bicarakan?"

...

...

...

Luhan meletakkan nampan dengan beberapa makanan khas rumah sakit diatasnya. Dengan seulas senyum yang ia berikan pada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya diatas ranjang, Luhan berjalan kearah ranjang dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja lipat yang telah terpasang sebelumnya.

Pria berambut hampir memutih itu menatap Luhan sendu. Pasalnya, disaat ia terbangun pemuda manis inilah yang selalu melayaninya.

"Nak, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu" Luhan menatap pria itu bingung. Menghentikan acara mendinginkan bubur dengan sendok.

"apa maksud kakek?"

Pria tua itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "pria tua sepertiku sudah sangat merepotkanmu nak, aku bahkan tak bisa membalas budimu"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng oelan. Meletakkan bubur itu kembali, lalu meraih lengan yang masih terpasang selang infus itu. "kakek, apa yang kakek katakan? Aku cucumu juga" Luhan memberikan senyumnya. Walau ia merasakan pedih saat melakukannya.

"nak, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Tidak seharusnya kau-"

"kakek" luhan menatap mata lelah itu. rasa pedih menyayat hatinya saat pria yang baru tesadar dari komanya itu mengatakan hal yang paling sensitif.

"apa karena dia tak ada bersama kita, aku bukan cucumu lagi?" Luha berpura-pura cemberut.

Kakek Byun kembali menghembuskan nafas.

"wahh kakek jahat sekali" Luhan memberengut. Mencoba mencairkan suasana hati pria dihadapannya.

"berhentilah merasa sungkan kakek, Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada diposisiku" Luhan mengulas senyuman manis, membuat Kakek Byun tesihir dan ikut membalas senyum untuknya.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam, mungkinkah jika bertanya perihal kakak Baekhyun yang waktu itu ia lihat? tidak-tidak! Luhan menggeleng. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"cepatlah sembuh kakek Byun~"manjanya.

"oh cucuku~" luhan terkekeh saat kakek Byun mengusak rambut madunya.

"CHA~! Sekarang waktunya kakek makan~~"

Kakek Byun terkekeh lalu membuka mulutnya saat luhan menyuapinya.

Luhan menatap kakek Byun dengan senyuman.

 _Sabarlah sebentar lagi kakek Byun, aku akan membalas semuanya untuk Baekhyun kita._

...

...

...

Seorang pria dengan coat tebal itu memasuki ruangan rawat kakek Byun. Mendapati kakek Byun yang tengah tertidur dan adiknya yang tengah melakukan sesuatu didepan laptopnya.

"hai Lu"

Luhan mengalihkan fokus menatap pria yang kedatangannya tak ia sadari.

"Hyung! Ya Tuhan! Aku menunggu kedatanganmu sejak kemarin" Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menuntun Choi Minho –kakak tirinya kesebuah sofa.

"wae? Sebegitunyakah kau merindukanku hmm?" Luhan memberikan tatapan sengit.

"ya tentu saja! dasar tuan sok sibuk!" Luhan memberengut. Tentunya ia sangat menunggu kakaknya yang super sibuk ini untuk beberapa alasan. Salah satunya tentang Byun Baekhyun –yang katanya kakak dari sahabatnya.

"eyy...kau tahu sendiri. Ayah memberikan semua urusannya padaku dan aku-"

"sttt hyung!aku tak ingin mendengarkan curhatanmu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan"

"sudah kuduga kau tidak terlalu merindukanku"

"apa itu penting sekarang?" luhan menatap kakak tirinya malas. Minho meringis merasakan aura aneh yang mulai keluar dari tatapan adiknya itu. maka ia mengalah.

"baiklah...baiklah...apa yang ingin tuan putri tanyakan" Minho menatap adiknya dengan jenaka. Sedikit menggoda adik manis yang sudah kama terpisah tak salah bukan?

"hyung" oh tentunya salah. Luhan memberikan tatapan peringatan 'sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, maka aku akan menendang bokongmu' dan sekedar informasi, tendangan Luhan bukan mengada-mengada sakitnya.

Minho kembali mengalah. "oke Lu hentikan tatapan itu. apa yang ingin adikku tanyakan."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "itu lebih baik"

Kini pemuda manis itu menatap mata bulat Minho dengan serius.

"aku ingin bertanya tentang Kris Hyung"

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan dari mulut adiknya, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengerling malas. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan.

"jangan bilang kau menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan bajingan itu"ucapnya tanpa menatap Luhan.

"bukan hal itu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Hyung. Ish!"

Minho menoleh dengan cepat. Memberikan tatapan "lalu?"

"kemarin aku melihat Kris hyung bersama seseorang disekolah"

Luhan memberikan tatapan serius. Minho malah merespon dengan tatapan menyelidik. "apa yang kau lakukan ditempat kerja Kris. Aku menstalking pria itu? kau cemburu melihatnya bersama orang lain Luhan? Ya Tuhan demi apapun aku tak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian- Aww yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" minho meringis seraya mengelus kepala tak bersalahnya.

"aaauuh~ hyung! Siapa bilang aku setuju dengan perjodohan konyol itu hah? Sudah kukatakan bukan tentang hal itu aku rela membuang waktuku hanya untuk mengobrol bersamamu" Luhan memberi tatapan jengkel. Demi apapun, seseorang pemimpin perusahaan besar ini kenapa begitu bodoh?

Minho masih memberikan tatapan bingung.

Luhan mendesah. "apa hyung tidak penasaran dengan siapa Kris saat itu?"

"apa itu penting bagiku?" luhan memutar bola matanya sarkas.

"kau pasti terkejut"

"baiklah, siapa orang itu?"

"Baekhyun"

DEG

Minho menegang. Mata bulatnya menatap takut pada Luhan. Ia tak terkejut sama sekali. Tidak. Karena dari awal ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"mwoya? Apa apaan dengan ekspresimu? Kau tidak kaget?"

Minho gelagapan "u-uh bae-baekhyun?"

"lebih tepatnya kakak dari Baekhyun! Anehnya, bernama Byun Baekhyun juga"

"kakak- APA?" mata yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat.

"sudah kuduga kau pasti terkejut" luhan bersidekap.

"tapi Baekhyun anak tunggal"

"maka dari itu apa mungkin kakek Byun masih belum mengetahui keberadaan dari kakak Baekhyun. Kau tau sendiri hyung, keluaga Baekhyun terpisah dari kakek Byun dari awal. Mungkin saja tuan Byun tak menceritakan tentang putranya yang lain kepada kakek Byun"

Luhan masih berbicara tentang kemungkinan yang ada. Alih alih mendengarkan analisis Luhan, Minho merenung segala kejanggalan yang semakin tidak masuk akal. Kris sudah merubah segalanya sampai keakar.

"bajingan itu sudah kelewatan"gumamnya. Luhan menghentikan ucapannya menatap Minho bingung.

"tentu saja. ia pasti membawa kakak Baekhyun tanpa memberi tahu kakek Byun. Ish dasar. Apa tujuannya? Padahal dia sendiri yang mempertemukan keluarga Baekhyun dengan kakek byun."

Minho menatap adiknya ragu. "tidak Lu, bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya"

Luhan menatap Minho dengan tatapan tak tahu apa-apa. Membuat pria tinggi itu merasa sangat berdosa karena ikut andil dalam rencana Kris. Meski ia tak pernah menyetujuinya.

"baekhyun..."

...

...

...

Ponsel yang tergeletak dinakas itu bergetar dengan layar berkelip menampilkan panggilan dari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi nomor yang sering dihubunginya. Pria itu menggeser tanda hijau pada layar itu lalu menghela nafas sebelum mendengarkan kata selanjutnya yang akan disampaikan orang yang saat ini menghubunginya. Jujur. Ia khawatir.

Kedua mata itu mengendar. Memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun ayang akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"tuan"

" _bagaimana?"_ suara mengintimidasi itu.

"kita kehilangan jejaknya tuan" ia menatap kearah pintu waspada.

" _dasar tak berguna!_ "

"maafkan saya tu-"

" _dapatkan tikus itu sebelum ia menemukannya! Atau kau tak akan mendapatkan biaya pengobatan ibumu_ "

"jangan tuan! Ba-baik! Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

" _dan juga perhatikan langkahmu. Jika kau mengkhianati kami, aku akan melihat pemakamannya_ "

PIP

Sial.

...

...

...

Jemari lentik itu meremas ponsel ditangannya.

97 panggilan tidak terjawab.

38 pesan belum terbaca.

Dari satu orang yang sama.

Baixian mendesah –menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal Chanyeol. Terhitung sudah sehari penuh ia tak memberi kabar pada Kris. Pasti pemudaa itu kalang kabut mencarinya. Tapi ia tak bisa pulang begitu saja. ia masih tak ingin perasaan ragu itu muncul ketika ia berhadapan dengan Kris. Sejujurnya, kepercayaan penuh yang telah diberikannya perlahan mengikis seiring dengan tingkah Kris dan segala rahasianya. Ia pikir, selama ini dirinya mengetahui segala hal tentang kekasihnya itu. Tapi nyatanya, Kris masih banyak menimbun rahasia.

Hari sudah petang, dan Baixian sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan yang disediakan Chanyeol.

Ah! Chanyeol.

Baixian pikir, Tuhan menciptalan banyak Park Chanyeol didunia ini hingga sampai kelubang semut sekalipun, ia pikir ia akan selalu menemukannya. Entah kenapa. Hanya saja, setelah kepindahannya dari China, ia selalu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Entah itu hanya bertemu atau melakukan hal lain bersamanya.

Baixian menggeleng keras.

Mengenyahkan pemikiran tak penting itu. baixian turun dari ranjang menuju dapur. Meski ia malas makaan, tapi perutnya itu terus saja meminta protes. Ia mencoba mengalah sekarang.

Tak ada yang terlihat bagus. Maksudnya bahan makanannya. Hanya ada sayur mayur, beberapa daging, dan buah-buahan. Baixian perlu meminta izin pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu jika ia ingin emnggunakn bahan makanan itu, setidaknya ia tahu diri, tak memakan apapaun seenaknya ketika diizinkan tinggal dengan gratis ditempat senyaman ini. Ia butuh mie instan yang setidaknya murah dibanding dengan daging. Maka dari itu, baixian membuka laci pada Kitchen set yang berada pada jajaran atas. Biasanya Kris selalu menaruh mie instan dilaci paling atas. Mungkin saja semua orang melakukan hal itu. Dan ternyata. Benar.

Baixian tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit menjinjit untuk meraih pegangan laci. Ia mengutuk kaki pendeknya yang tak bisa membantunya bahkan sekedar menyokong jemarinya agar meraih pegangan pintu laci. Baixian begitu sibuk bersusah payah sampai tak menyadari seseorang baru saja membuka pintu masuk.

"aku pulang~"

Itu chanyeol. Yang segera termenung mendapati pemandangan yang tak seharussnya mata bulatnya itu nikmati sore menjelang malam ini. Lihatlah betapa kurang ajarnya mata bulat itu saat tatapannya menelusuri kulit betis hingga paha yang terekspose itu. dan bonusnya sedikit memperlihatkan bentuk bulat yang menonjol dibelakang tubuh yang tengah menjinjit. kaos kebesarannya terangkat hingga ujungnya menyetak bokong tak berdosa itu. chanyeol menelan ludah. berusaha menetralkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggebu begitu saja dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol berdekham kecil agar si mungil menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat pemuda mungil itu berdiri dengan benar hingga pahnaya kembali tertutup.

"O! Kau sudah pulang?"

"ya, baru saja"

 _Barusaja aku hampir kelepasan._ Rutuknya.

"kau tak keberatan dengan mie instanmu?" tanya Baixian. dan Chanyeol baru sada jika pemuda mungil itu hendak mengambil mie instan dilaci atas sana.

"tentu saja. jangan sungkan baek"

Si magenta itu tersenyum.

 _Damn._

Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika ia ingin segera mengunci tubuhnya sendiri agar tak menarik pemuda mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"mandilah. Aku akan memasakkan satu untukmu" baixian kembali berusaha. Pantang menyerah dengan urusannya mengambil sebuah pegangan laci. Tanpa mengetahui pemuda tingggi dibelakangnya yang jauh lebih bersusah payah mengontrol setan yang mendorong nafsunya menuju sebuah dosa yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Chanyeol berpikir dalam ketidak warasannya. Kenapa si mungil ini tak meminta tolong padanya. Secara dia lebih tinggi. Apa pemuda mungil itu sengaja ingin menggodanya dengan pemandangan tubuh moleknya?

Sudah cukup.

"baek hentikan"

Baixian menegang saat punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang. Ia ingin menegakkan kakinya, tapi yang terjadi malah bokongnya yang menyentuh sesuatu yang agak menonjol. Ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari apa itu. dan lebih bodohnya ia tak coba untuk menghindar. Tubuhnya serasa kaku digerakkan. Sepertinya setan mengendalikan otaknya saat ini. Ini sama sekli bukan dirinya. Seharusnya ia mendorong pemuda tinggi yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengurungnya dengan tubuh tinggi berisi itu.

"jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuanku juga Baek. Biar aku yang membawanya" baixian merinding ditempat. Suara rendah itu berbisik tepat ditelinganya membuat Baixian sedikit banyak ingin segera lari dan berkubang dalam jurang yang tak terjangkau.

Baixian membalikkan tubuhnya begitu Chanyeol menjauh. Dengan jarak yang masih tak bersisa itu keduanya saling tatap. Pikiran masing-masing memikirkan satu sama lain. tenang perasaan yang tak jelas ini. Perasaan yang membuat mereka keteteran menjari jawaban yang tepat tentang identitas perasaan itu.

Baixian masih menatap Chanyeol saat keringat itu memenuhi dahi dari pemuda tampan itu. baixian menyadari jika ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan dari baju yang dikenakkannya. Dengan gugup Baixian mendorong pelan dada lebar pemuda tinggi itu lalu meraih mie instan dari tangan Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tatapan keduanya.

"a-aku akan memasak ini" ujarnya beranjak dari tempat tipis oksigen itu. chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasa begitu canggung dan malu.

"ka-kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu"

 _Hell_. Ini terlihat begitu menggelikan. Sejak kapan mereka saling lapor begini?

Begitu keduanya terpisah ruang, tangan begetar keduanya mengelus dada dengan panik.

...

...

...

Gemericik air masih terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, menandakan Chanyeol belum selesai dengan kegiatannya. Baixian dengan pipi yang masih agar memerah itu memasukkan bawang kedalam didihan kuah mie dengan pikiran yang masih tertinggal dimoment beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemuda mungil itu menurunkan kaos yang dikenakannya. Karena kesalahannya juga mereka terlibat dalam kecangungan itu.

Baixian sedang mencicipi kuah yang terlihaat memerah itu kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar saat suara seseorang dari arah pintu mengalihkan fokusnya.

Disana seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu dan coat tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya itu berjalan tergesa kedalam rumah Chanyeol dengan mata yang sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Tak menyadari seseorang yang masih menatap kedatangannya dengan bingung.

"Chan! Kurasa kau harus membawa Sehun atau Kai menginap beberapa hari disini. Aku harus segera ke Jeju. Ada misi mendadak yang diberikan si botak itu. arghh! Hampir saja aku membunuhnya karena tugas ini. Dan oh! Dimana aku meletakkan ponselk-"

Baixian membungkuk reflex saat tatapan wanita itu mengarah padanya dengan mata membulat yang familiar seolah melihat hantu. "cha-chanyeol sedang dikamar mandi" ucapnya gugup karena tatapan wanita itu masih menatapnya terkejut.

"ah! Aku teman sekelas Chanyeol. Perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun"

Dan Yoora menegang seakan disambar petir.

...

...

...

TBC

 **(BACA NOTE DIBAWAH YA!)**

...

 **Bbiyak-Bbiyak!**

Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan!

Terhitung 2 minggu lebih ya? Harap dimaklum. Hehe. Alasannya gak jauh beda. Tugas ini membunuhkku~~~ ,,,

Udah mulai ngerti kan ceritanya? Udah aku bongkar tuh satu-satu hubungan antar tokohnya...Apa masih bingung? Ayolah, akunya ajamasih bingung setiap nulis euww! Jadi tebak tebak ya jalan ceritanya gimana ehe.. jadi bisa buat ide juga kedepannya ni FF mo kek gimana.

Aku juga gak janji ni FF bakal selesai. Kalo responnya bagus aku bakal lanjut. Kalo enggak, ya bakal udah aja. Maka dari itu review ya readersku... makasih banyak tak terhingga juga untuk yang setia ngereview FF aneh ajaib ngaco ini...Laph yall deh pokonya buat readers yang udah follow, fav, terutama setia ngereview ...eakk..

Review ya Aeris~ *puppybaekmodeon*

.

 **Bbung-Bbung-ah Saranghae~**


End file.
